


His Other Man

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun, Tao adında sevgilisiyle bir hayat sürdürüyordu ve onu seviyordu.Pandası olmadan yaşayamazdı… O, onu tamamlayan tek şeydi.Ve ona ilişkileri boyunca, 4 yıldır sadık kalmıştı.Ta ki geçmişi bir kez daha gelip onu mahvedene kadar.Luhan…*“Şimdi aşkın aslında kör olduğuna inanıyorum… Çünkü senin gibi bir insanı hala sevdiğim için kör olmalıyım.” –Oh Sehun“Bana sonsuza kadar sözü vermiştin, ama o söz nerede şimdi?” –Huang Zi Tao“Sadece kendini düşünen bencil bir sürtük olabilirim ama ona sahip olmana izin vermeyeceğim çünkü o bana ait.” –Lu Han“Seni onun sevdiğinden daha çok sevebilirim. Sadece evet deyip kalbine girmeme izin vermen yeterli.” –Wu Yifan“Sana sahip olmama izin vermediğin için senden nefret ediyorum.” –Park Chanyeol“Bu kadar mutsuz olmayı hak ettim mi gerçekten?” –Byun BaekhyunTrailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upJ8rT5-uvU





	1. İlişki 1 – Mükemmel İlişkileri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [his other man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457043) by JLawch. 



 

_Huang Zitao mükemmel sevgiliydi._

Oh Sehun için pandası sahip olduğu en kibar, en ilgili, neşeli ve sadık sevgiliydi ve Tao gibi biri tarafından sevilmek neredeyse kutsaldı.

Zitao mükemmeldi ve karşılığında hiçbir şey istemezdi, Sehun pandasına mücevher gibi değer veriyordu. Çinli adama aşıktı ve diğeri onun her şeyi olmuştu.

Tao yanında olduğu için Sehun minnettardı. Tao ihtiyacı olduğunda her zaman Sehun’un yanındaydı. İlişkileri mükemmel sayılabilirdi, birbirlerinden memnun ve mutluydular.

_Sehun, Tao için her şey demekti._

Huang Zitao için, Sehun’u karşılaştığı en sorumlu, en ilgili ve en nazik kişiydi ve ona delicesine aşıktı. Zitao, Sehun’un aşık olacağı tek erkek olacağına yemin etmişti ve Sehun hayatına girdiği için çok mutluydu. Sehun’la tanıştığında aşk kırgını olduğu için çok berbat halde olmasına rağmen, Tao, Sehun’un yanında olmakta tereddüt etmemişti.

İkisi üniversitede tanışmışlardı. Tao eğitimine Seul’de devam etmeye karar veren değişim öğrencisiydi. Kitlesel Haberleşme okurken Sehun Hava Ulaşım öğrencisiydi. Seul Ulusal Üniversitesi’nde üçüncü sınıftaydılar ve Ortak İletişim Sanatları III ve Cebir diye iki tane ortak dersleri vardı. Aldıkları her derste sıra arkadaşıydılar ve Tao için talihsizliktir ki Sehun bundan dolayı her konuda çalışma partneriydi.

Onun çok soğuk ve planlı biri olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Sehun çok nadir gülümserdi, pek konuşmazdı, zorunda olduğu zamanlar konuşurdu sadece ve yüzünde her zaman meşhur ifadesi vardı.

Tao, Sehun’un ilgisizliğine sinir oluyordu ama aynı zamanda ilgisini çekiyordu. Sehun’u daha iyi tanımak istiyordu. Sehun’un sert ifadesinin ve soğuk bakışlarının arkasındaki diğer tarafını görmek istiyordu.

Buz soğukluğunun arkasında eski sevgilisinin onu terk etmesiyle kalbini tamir etmeye çalışan kalbi kırık bir çocuk vardı. Tao onun üzgün olduğunu öğrenmeden önce Sehun’un sadece kendini beğenmiş ve kalpsiz şerefsiz olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Ama bir kitabı kapağına göre yargılama derler çünkü bazen yargılar gerçekliğin çok ilerisindedirler.

Sehun’un yanında olabilecek birisine ihtiyacı olduğunu öğrenmişti. Onunla kalmaya gönüllü ve çöp gibi kenara atmayacak birisine. Ve Tao o kişi olmak istiyordu. Sehun’un yanında olmak istiyordu.

Tao onu aşk ve sevgiyle boyamak istiyordu. Tao, Sehun yalnız hissetmesin diye her şeyi yapmıştı.

Ve Tao onu sefaletinden kurtarmaya çalışırken ona aşık olmuştu. Gün geçtikçe soğuk adama karşı olan Tao’nun aşkı Sehun’suz yaşayamayacağını anlayana kadar derinleşmişti. Sehun’un ona aşık olması için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

Ama Sehun’un ona kendini tamamen açması zaman almıştı. Gerçek Oh Sehun’un hiçbir şey hissetmeyen kalpsiz bir şerefsiz olmadığını öğrenmişti. Aslında Sehun gösterdiği o soğuk görünüşün tam tersiydi. O kibardı, sıcakkanlıydı ve korkusuzdu.

Ve 18 Aralık kış gecesi Tao’nun en mutlu gecesi olmuştu çünkü Sehun sonunda ona aşık olduğunu söylemişti ve o gece tutkuyla sevişmişlerdi. Onun ilk seferiydi ama Tao’nun en güzel deneyimiydi. Her öpücük, her dokunuş ve Sehun’dan gelen her bir vuruş Sehun’un gözlerindeki en değerli insanmış gibi hissettirmişti.

Mezuniyetlerinden bir yıl sonra çift beraber yaşamaya karar vermişti. Seul’de prestijli bir şirkette çalışarak pilot kazancıyla ikisi için bir ev almıştı Sehun. İki katlı bir evdi. Ailesinin yanındayken yaşadığı büyük mansiyonla karşılaştırılamazdı ama Tao’nun cennetlerine küçük dokunuşlarıyla daha çok ev gibi hissettiriyordu.

İşinden dolayı Sehun, Tao’dan sık sık ayrı kalmasına rağmen her zaman birbirleri için zaman ayırırlardı. Çinli adamın ünlü bir şirkette radyo sunucusu olduğu için çok yorucu bir programı vardı ama diğer iki tarafla anlaşmak her zaman katıydı. Sehun’un ve kendisinin günlük aktivitelerini güncelliyordu Tao.

Her şey mükemmeldi. Birbirlerinin yanındayken gönül rahatlığı ve memnuniyet hissediyorlardı. Sehun pandasını çok seviyordu. Diğer yandan Tao, Sehun’u her şeyde ilhamı haline getirmişti. Hayatları basit ama mutluydu. Neredeyse dört yıldır beraberlerdi. Birbirlerine sadıktılar.

_Ya da öncede Sehun için öyleydi._

_Çünkü her şey Sehun’un geçmişi yeniden hayatına girdiğinde değişmişti._

_Luhan._

Luhan’ın Sehun’un hayatından ayrılışından 5 yıl sonra ortak arkadaş partisinde Luhan dudaklarını özlemle Sehun’unkilere kenetlediğinde Sehun mantıksız davranmaya başlamıştı.

Bir günah ötekine sürüklerdi. Tutkuları ve yanlış olduğunu fark ettikleri ayrılıklarından dolayı birbirlerine karşı olan özlemleriyle gözleri kör olmuştu.

O gece Sehun erkekler tuvaletinde Luhan’ı kabine yaslayarak sertçe içine girip çıkmıştı.

O gece eve dönmesini sabırla bekleyen bir Tao’su olduğunu tamamen unutmuştu.


	2. İlişki 2 – Konuşmamız Lazım

 

Muhteşem Luhan’ın sahnede yürümesini görmenin Sehun’u şaşırttığını söylemek hissettikleri karşısında az kalırdı.

Aslında önünde konuştuğu adamın beş yıl önce ona çok fazla acı yaşatan eski sevgilisinden başka birisi olmadığını kabul etmek istemiyordu.

Sehun önündeki adamın geçmişindeki adam olduğunu biliyordu. Farklı birisine bakıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve ona tamamen yabancıydı.

_Luhan çok değiştiği için miydi?_

Luhan artık o korkuların ve güvensizliğin gölgelerine saklanan utangaç çocuk değildi. Aurası buram buram ince zevk ve üstünlük kokuyordu. Luhan şu anda partideki iki cinsiyetin kıskançlık ve tutku sembolüydü.

Luhan dünyaya kendini göstermek konusunda da kendinden emindi, moda dünyasının alkışlanan bir tasarımcısı olmasının verdiği sonuçtu. _Luhan için hayaller gerçek olmuştu._

Sehun’un küçük bir parçası Luhan geçmişte hayal ettiği gibi başarılı olmasına gurur duyuyordu.

Ama çoğunluğu hala acı çekiyordu çünkü Sehun’a Luhan’ın hayatında önemli bir yeri olmadığını kanıtlamıştı. Ve bunu bilmek Sehun'un canını acıtmıştı çünkü o Luhan için kendi mutluluğu da dahil her şeyden fedakarlık etmişti.

_Hayat tam bir sürtüktü çünkü adil değildi._

Yine de Sehun, Luhan’a karşı hislerinde emin değildi; belki sadece acıydı, belki nefretti, belki şehvetti ve belki de hepsiydi. Diyebileceği tek şey Luhan’ı artık sevmediğiydi çünkü Tao aşık olduğu tek kişiydi. Kalbi parçalara ayrılırken panda onu sıkıca tutmuştu.

Pandasından bahsedince Sehun onun bu gece yanında olmasını diliyordu. Bir buçuk yıldır tanıştıkları arkadaşları Kai’in düzenlediği partiye Sehun’la katılacak olmasına rağmen Tao katılması gereken radyo şovundan dolayı gelmemişti.

Ama belki de bu kaderdi. Sehun’a Tao’nun yanında olamayacağını, ona acı çektiren eski sevgilisinin burada olacağını söylüyordu. Sehun, Tao’nun ona olan aşkından şüphe etmesini istemiyordu, bu ilişkilerini olumsuz etkilerdi. Ve Sehun bunu istemiyordu. Pandasını çok seviyordu.

Sehun ne olursa olsun Tao’ya sadık kalacağına yemin etmişti. Sehun sadece ve sadece Tao’yu sevecekti.

_Ama yeminler bozulmak için vardır._

_Ve her şey beş yıl sonra ilk kez göz göze gelmeleriyle başlamıştı._

Sahnede Kai’in yanındayken Luhan’ın ona yoğun bakışları Sehun’un ona koşmasını sağlayacaktı neredeyse. Diğerini kollarına almak ve Luhan’la başka bir yere kaçmak istemişti. _Neredeyse._

Sehun böyle bir şerefsiz olduğu için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Eski sevgilisine arzu duyduğu için ayrıca nefret ediyordu. Tao’ya karşı sadık değildi bu ve sadık olmak istiyordu.

Böylece Sehun doğru bildiği tek şeyi yaptı. Duygularının düşüncelerinin önüne geçmesine izin vermedi. Bakışlarını Luhan’dan uzaklaştırırken kendini tutuyordu Sehun.

Ama Sehun’un arzuya karşı dayanıklılığı uzun sürmemişti. Kai’in konuşmasından sonra Luhan, Kai’yle beraber konukların arasına karışmaya karar vermişti. Sehun, Luhan’ın etrafta olduğunu görmezden gelmeye çalışarak Chanyeol’le konuşuyordu.

“Onu buldun mu?” Sehun sordu, viskisinden bir yudum almıştı. Chanyeol dudaklarındaki sırıtmayla kafasını salladı.

“Evet, buldum ve ne oldu, bil bakalım? Onunla yeniden buluşacağım için kendimden geçmek üzereyim.” Dev sırıtarak yanıtladı. Sehun başını inanamamazlıkla sallıyordu.

“Sen umutsuz bir vakasın adamım. Uzun zaman önceydi ve sen hala Byun’a abayı yakmış haldesin.” Dedi. “Ona böyle delirmiş olman için nasıl bir büyü yaptığını merak ediyorum.” Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşının lafına homurdandı. Genç olanın onunla alay ettiği belliydi.

“İntikam için hazırım! Baekhyun’a karşı hislerim çoktan bitti, ona ilişkimizi bir üst seviyeye taşımayı teklif etmek üzereyken beni tüm öğrencilerin önünde çirkin bir inek olduğum için küçük düşürmesiyle bitti.” Dev acı bir şekilde güldü ve kendi içkisinden kocaman bir yudum aldı. Alkolün sebep olduğu boğazındaki yakıcı tattan dolayı irkilmişti.

Sehun, Dev’in sırtını okşadı. “Tamam dostum. Eğer sen buna intikam diyorsan –Baekhyun’u hafife alıyorsan—seni bunun yerine parmaklıkların ardında göreceğim demektir.” Sehun’un kafasına bir tane çakmıştı Chanyeol.

“Neyim ben, katil mi? Baekhyun’un her şeyinden nefret ediyor olabilirim ama öldürmek planımda yok. Ayrıca ona geri dönecek kadar gururumu feda etmeye değer birisi değil o.” Chanyeol savunmacı bir şekilde söylediğinde Sehun kahkaha atmıştı.

“Woah. BÜYÜK KELİMELER.” Sehun alayla konuştu. Chanyeol gözlerini devirmekle kalmıştı. “Tabiki, kelime haznem seninkinden daha geniş çünkü ben yakışıklıyım.” Sehun devin aptallığına yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Bunun senin kelime haznenle ne alakası var? Ve evet dostum! Bunu etraftaki sineklere söyle. Eminim benden daha çok dinlemeye heveslilerdir.” Chanyeol sırıttı. “Ama sen bir sineğe benziyorsun dostum. Bu yüzden bunu sana söylüyorum.” Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Evet? Sinekler konuşkanlardır, değil mi? Aslında onların senin iğrenç, çirkin yaratık olduğunu söylediklerini duydum, özellikle de kulaklarının. Çok büyük olduklarını, seni insan değil fil zannettiklerini bile söylediler.” Sehun sesindeki alayla konuştu.

“Gerçekten onları duyabiliyor musun? Buna hiç şaşırmam çünkü sen onlardan birisin ve ne biliyor musun? Nasıl bir geyiğin bir sineğe aşık olduğunu merak ediyorum? Çünkü bunun olması imkansız; sinekler geyiğin evcil hayvanı olarak düşünülürler.” Sehun “geyik” kelimesini duymasıyla donmuştu. ‘Geyik’ kelimesinin Luhan’a taktığı lakaplardan biri olduğunu hatırlarken kalbi göğsünde çırpınmaya başlamıştı yeniden.

“Dilini kedi mi yuttu? Sanırım sen hala—Oh bekle, şeyden bahsedince—Selam Luhan, Kai!” Chanyeol’un seslendiği duydu. O anda kalbinin hızla attığını hissediyordu Sehun.

“Selam Chanyeol, Sehun.” Kai’in sesiydi bu. Başka seçeneği kalmadığı için Sehun arkasını döndü ve sahte gülümsemesiyle onlarla yüzleşti. Sehun esmer olanı ve yanındakini selamladı. “Selam çocuklar!” sakin bir şekilde söyledi. Kai başını eğerek kabul etti selamı.

“Selam Kai! Moda krallığındaki başarını tebrik ederim.” Kai devin koluna vurdu. “Teşekkürler dostum! Ama diğerleriyle konuşmam gerektiği için önden gitmem lazım, olur mu? Görüşürüz çocuklar!” Kai izin isteyerek sordu.

“Güle güle!” aynı anda söylemişlerdi.

“Luhan, sen gerçekten harika bir tasarımcısın. Aslında çalışmalarının bir hayranıyım ve seninle yeniden karşılaşmak güzel.” Chanyeol flörtçü bir tavırla söyledi. Sehun homurdanmasını zor tutmuştu.

Luhan ona gülümsedi. “İltifatların teşekkürler Yeol. Çok tatlısın ama benim gözlerim başkasını görüyor sadece.” Sehun tasarımcının gözlerini üzerinde hissetmişti. “Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu Sehunnie.” Luhan tatlı bir sesle söyledi ama sesinden başka bir şey seziliyordu. _Özlem_ gibi.

‘Tabi, beni çok özlemiştir.’ Sehun alaycı bir şekilde düşündü ama Luhan’a yine de gülümsemişti. Diğerinin varlığıyla Sehun’u etkilediğini anlamasını istemiyordu.

“Evet, uzun zaman oldu Luhan.” Sehun kısaca cevapladı. Sehun kaba olmak istemediği için sesini olabildiğince kibar tutmuştu.

“İkinizi yalnız bıraksam iyi olur, konuşacak şeyleriniz vardır. Ben gidiyorum. Güle güle Luhan. Seninle yeniden görüşmek güzeldi. Ve Sehun? Bir şey olursa ara beni, tamam mı? İyi geceler çocuklar!” Sehun karşı çıkamadan, Chanyeol çoktan arkasını dönüp gitmişti bile. Başka seçeneği olmadığı için Sehun veda etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Luhan’la bu kadar yakın olmak istemiyordu çünkü biraz daha kalırsa Sehun daha sonra pişman olabileceği şeyler yapabilirdi.

“Bende gitmeliyim Luhan, saat geç oluyor ve ayrıca birisi—“

Luhan sözünü kesmişti. “Sehun, konuşmamız lazım.”

Diğerinin isteğine kaş çattı Sehun.

“Ne hakkında Luhan? Konuşacak bir şeyimiz yok bizim.” Sehun cevapladı. Luhan’ın koluna dokunmasıyla biraz irkilmişti. Bu Sehun’a başka şeyler hissettiriyordu.

“Bizim hakkımızda Sehun.”


	3. İlişki 3 – Sehun’un Ret Girişimi (M)

 

Sehun diğerinin geçmişlerini konuşmak için bir yere çağırma davetini reddetmeye karar vermişti. Bir şey demeden, Sehun arkasına döndü ve uzaklaşmaya başladı. Luhan’dan olabildiğince kaçmak istiyordu çünkü daha fazla kalırsa bu onun için tehlikeli olacaktı. Affedilmez bir şey yapmamalıydı.

Luhan’ın onu yakalayamaması için çıkışa doğru adımlarını hızlandırdı.

“Beni dinle!” Luhan’ın ardından bağırdığını duymuştu. Luhan arkasından koşarken Sehun bakmamak için kendini zorluyordu. Daha hızlı yürümeye başladı.

“İçeriye gir ve peşimden gelme Luhan. Dediğim gibi bizim konuşacak bir şeyimiz yok; biz çoktan ayrıldık.” Sehun partiden çıkınca arkasından bağırdı. Otelin çıkışını ararken yürümeyi bırakmamıştı.

Kimse Sehun’a cevap vermemişti. Arkasında ayak sesleri duymuyordu artık. Sehun, Luhan’ın onu yalnız bıraktığını düşünmüştü.

Sehun biraz yavaşladı ve arkasına döndü. Luhan artık peşinden gelmiyordu.

Sehun yürümeye devam ederken iç çekti. Nedense Luhan’ın bu kadar kolayca vazgeçmesinden dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

Ancak Sehun içindeki duyguyu yanlış hissettirdiği için söndürmeye karar vermişti. Böylesi daha iyiydi. Sehun zaten Tao’ya sahipti ve ilişkilerinden yeterince memnundu.

Birisi aniden onu arkasından kavrayıp en yakın duvara iterek öpmeye başladığında Sehun lobiye yaklaşmıştı.

Luhan’ın bu agresifliğine şok olmuştu Sehun. Aklı Luhan’ı itmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu ama duyguları aklına ihanet ediyordu. Sehun bir anda kendisini eski sevgilisinin öpücüğüne karşılık verirken bulmuştu.

Diller birbirine karışıyor, Sehun ve Luhan baskınlık için kavga ediyordu. Bedenleri birbirine yapışmıştı. Sehun, Luhan’a bu kadar yakın olma hissini özlemişti. Duygularını ona geri getirerek şu anki günahını unutturmuştu.

Luhan onu lavabodaki kabinlerden birine sürüklerken Sehun, Tao’yu tamamen unutmuştu. Luhan’a olan özlemi ve arzusu ağır basarak ona her şeyi unutturuyordu. Yeniden Luhan’ın içinde olmak istiyordu.

Luhan ağzıyla penisine zevk verirken Sehun inliyordu. Sehun’un yaptığı şeyden zevk aldığını görünce sırıtmıştı Luhan. Sehun’un inlemeleri penisini canlandırarak Luhan’ı sertleştiriyordu.

“Penisinin ağzımda olmasının verdiği hissi özlemişim Sehunnie.” Luhan onu emmeye devam etmeden önce mırıldandı. Sehun zevkten inleyerek cevap verebilmişti ona, ahlaksız sözlerin onu daha fazla kızıştırdığını hissetmişti.

Sehun’un zirvesi yaklaştığında Luhan eski sevgilisinin penisini emme hızını artırdı. Dudaklarından günah ve küfür sesleri dökülüyordu. Lavabonun her duvarında yankılanıyordu.

Sehun boşaldığında Luhan memnuniyetle hepsini kabul etti. “Tadın hala aynı bebeğim. Bağımlılık yapıcı ve lezzetli.” Luhan dudaklarından akan menileri yalayarak konuştu.

Penisinin yeniden canlandığını hissederken Sehun yutkunabilmişti sadece. Burada durması ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi uzaklaşması gerekiyordu. Pandasına karşı yeterince büyük bir günah işlemişti.

“Kendi tadını almana izin vereceğim.” Luhan kucağına oturup kollarını Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak onu yeniden öpmeye başlayınca bilinci bir kez daha bastırılmıştı.

Dilleri sertçe birbirine çarparken yeniden baskınlık için kavga ediyorlardı. Bedenlerindeki kıyafetlerden kurtuldular. Nefeslerini düzenlemek için öpücüğü bozmuşlardı. Sehun alnını Luhan’ın alnına yaslayarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu.

“Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın Luhan?” Sehun sorduğunda Luhan gülümsemişti. “Her şeyi bebeğim.” Luhan diğerinin terden ıslanmış saçlarını okşayarak yanıtladı.

“Bana sahip olmana izin verdikten sonra lütfen beni yalnız bırakır mısın?” Sehun karşılık verdi. _‘Belki de bu en iyisiydi. Bu günahtan sonra burada Luhan’la yaşanan her şeyi tamamen unutacağım. Değeri hak ettiği için sadece Tao’ya sadık kalacağım. Özür dilerim panda. Beni affet. Bir şeyi öğrenmem lazım sadece.’_ diye düşündü.

Luhan kalbinin kırıldığını hissediyordu. Sehun’un artık onu istemediği belliydi ve bu onun suçu değildi. Ama Luhan inkar eden Sehun’u çok iyi tanıyordu.

Sehun hala ona aşıktı, Luhan bunu görebiliyordu. Luhan’a olan duygu, özlem yüklü bakışlarından anlamıştı. Diğerinin ona çektirdiği duygusal işkenceye rağmen dokunuşlarından hala Sehun’un etkilendiğini anlamıştı.

Luhan’a hayal dünyasında yaşayan küçük sürtük diyebilirsiniz ama öyle hissediyordu.

Sehun’dan onu arkasında bıraktığı için özür dilemek, ondan sonra Luhan onu bırakmak ve vazgeçip yeniden başlamaya çalışmak yapılacak en doğru şeydi.

Ama işler Luhan’da böyle gitmiyordu. O doğal olarak bencildi. Luhan’ın hayattaki mottosu ne yap et ve istediğini elde et’ti. Aksini yapacaktı. Luhan ne olursa olsun Sehun’dan vazgeçmeyecekti ve Sehun her zaman ona ait olacaktı.

“Şu anın tadını çıkarıp bunu daha sonra konuşabilir miyiz?” Luhan diğerinin aldırışsızlığından irkilerek konuşmuştu. Sehun bir şey söylemek üzereyken Luhan onu öpücükle susturmuştu. Sehun yeniden duygularına kapılarak farkında olmadan Luhan’ı duvara dayamıştı. Çoktan onun içine girmişti ve üyesi Luhan’ın şişmiş deliğinde vahşice hareket ediyordu; diğer eliyle Luhan’ın sızlayan penisini çekiyordu.

Tenin tene çarpması, küfürlerin dökülmesi, çığlıklar, zevk inlemeleri onlar sevişmeye devam ederken duvarlarda yankılanıyordu. Beş yıl önceki ilişkilerine olanlara rağmen sevişirken hissettikleri zevkle her şey unutulmuştu. Sehun yıllardır bunu özlediğini biliyordu ve Pandasıyla sevişirken hiç böyle zevk hissetmediği gerçeğini kabul ettiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu.

Sevişirken Sehun hep eksik hissediyordu ve bunu anlayamıyordu. Düşünceli bir sevgili olarak bu konuyu asla Tao’ya söylememişti. Ama şimdi yeniden Luhan’ı tatmak, Sehun’a Tao’nun duygularının yetmediğini fark ettiriyordu. Yıllar boyunca hep Luhan’ı özlemişti ve Tao’nun onu gerçekten sevebilecek, her zaman yanında olan birisini hak ettiğini bildiği için Sehun pişman oluyordu.

Ama Sehun böyle bir şey yapamamıştı. Pandayı bırakamazdı çünkü Luhan’a hisleriyle aynı değildi ve Zitao’ya aşıktı, onsuz yaşayamazdı. Luhan’dan etkileniyordu sadece, bunun daha fazlası yoktu.

Birkaç sert vuruş ve çekişten sonra ikisi aynı anda boşalmışlardı. Tüm sıvısını Luhan’ın içine boşalttıktan sonra Sehun sonunda Luhan’ın deliğinden çıkmıştı.

“Şimdi biz tamamen bittik.” Sehun soluyarak durakladı. “Beni rahat bırakır mısın?” kıyafetleri yeniden giymeye başlayarak sordu.

“Hayır Sehun. Bunu yapmam çünkü sen benimsin.” Luhan parmağını Sehun’un kolunda gezdirerek söyledi. Vazgeçmek istemeyerek Sehun sertçe Luhan’ın elini ittirdi.

“Şunu keser misin Luhan? Bundan sonra beni rahat bırakacağını düşündüğün için seninle seks yapmayı kabul ettim. Sen sadece bedenimi istiyordun, değil mi?” Sehun sertçe konuştu. Luhan onu zaten çok incitmişti, ağlamak ve af dilemek istiyordu. Sehun’un yanında olmasını umutsuzca istiyordu ama Sehun’un gözünde acınası görünmek istemiyordu. Luhan, Sehun’un kelimelerinden etkilenmemiş davranmaya başladı.

“Senin her şeyini istiyorum Sehun, özellikle kalbini. Onu geri istiyorum.” Luhan konuştu. Sesinde azim kırıntıları vardı. Sehun ona inanamayarak bakıyordu.

“Benim her şeyimi ve kalbimi geri istiyorsun?” Sehun acı bir şekilde güldü, gözleri çıplak Luhan’ın üzerindeydi. “Saçmalık. Madem kalbimi istiyordun, o zaman beni öyle terk etmeyecektin Luhan! Kahrolası değersiz bir çöp gibi beni terk etmeyecektin. Eğer beni sevseydin, beş yıl önce bunun sonucunda beni inciteceğin sonucunu düşünürdün.” Sehun sinirle konuştu. Acı ve öfke gözlerinden okunuyordu. Luhan daha fazla tutamamıştı; gözyaşlarının yanaklarından aktığını hissediyordu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun.” Luhan titrek bir sesle söyledi. “Çok özür dilerim. Lütfen seni bu kadar çok incittiğim için beni affet. Çok üzgünüm.” Luhan ağlarken kelimeleri yutmuştu. Kollarını Sehun’a doladı ama diğeri onu ittirmişti.

“Hepsi geçmişte kaldı Luhan. Beni rahat bırakmanı ve bu hatayı unutmanı istiyorum. Beni kışkırttığın için gözüm tutkudan dönmüştü. Çok fazla hata yapan bir insanım o yüzden bundan vazgeçelim. Ben zaten şu anki hayatımdan memnunum. O yüzden sende öyle yap. Şu anda hayal ettiğin her şeye sahipsin. Yeniden beraber olabilecekmişiz gibi davranmayı bırak çünkü biz uzun zaman önce bittik.” Sehun duygusuz bir sesle konuştu.

“H-hayır, S-Sehun! Öyle deme, biz daha bitmedik.” Luhan yalvarıyordu ama Sehun onu görmezden gelmeyi seçmişti.

“Üstünü düzeltmelisin, birisi içeriye girip seni böyle görebilir. Ben önden gidiyorum.” Sehun sonunda üzerini düzelterek konuştu. “S-Sehun lütfen...” Sehun, Luhan’ın elini kolunda hissetmişti. Luhan onu durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Bırak Luhan.” Sehun soğukça konularak Luhan’dan uzaklaştı. Luhan’dan daha güçlü olduğu için onu kolayca uzaklaştırmıştı. Kabinin kapısını açtı ve erkekler tuvaletinden çıktı.

Luhan’ın arkasından kalması için yalvaran sesini görmezden gelerek Sehun uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Tao elinde tuttuğu resim çerçevesine bakarken gülümsüyordu. Sehun’la mezuniyet günündeki resimleriydi. Sehun ona sarılmış yanağından öperken Tao kameraya mutlulukla gülümsüyordu. Birisi resme bakarsa mükemmel bir ilişkileri olduğunu söylerdi.

İlişkileri mükemmellikten uzaktı. Kusurları vardı ve diğer ilişkiler gibi onları kavgata sürükleyen kendi sorunları vardı.

Ama bunları hemen telafi ederlerdi. Birisi suçluysa özür diler ve barışırlardı. Gurur ilişkilerinde yoktu.

Tao, Sehun gibi bir sevgilisi olduğu için şanslı olduğunu hissediyordu. Sehun onu tamamen anlıyor ve ona sadık kalıyordu. Dört yıllık ilişkilerinde Sehun Tao’yu hiç aldatmamıştı. Sehun’un ona sevildiğini hissettirmesi tüm kusurlarına rağmen çok güzeldi.

Keşke neler olduğunu bilseydi…

Zitao ayağa kalktı ve çerçeveyi piyanonun üstüne koydu. Mutfağa giderek bir süre daha uyanık kalmak için kendine bir kahve hazırladı. Sehun’un arkadaşının partisinden dönmesini beklemek istiyordu.

Sehun’a mesaj atmamıştı çünkü sevgilisinin endişelerini bilmeden eğlenmesini istiyordu. Sehun’a yeterince özgürlük verecek kadar güveniyordu.

Kahveyi yaptıktan sonra Tao koltuğa oturdu ve vakit geçirmek için kanallarda gezmeye başladı ama hiçbiri dikkatini çekmemişti. Vazgeçmek ve televizyonu kapatmak üzereyken bir film Tao’nun dikkatini çekmişti o yüzden izlemeye başladı.

Filmin başlığı “Öteki Kadın” dı. Konusu ise kocasının müşterisinin kızıyla karısını aldattığını anlatıyordu. Zitao kahvesini yudumlarken filme odaklanmıştı.

Böyle türleri sevmezdi; melodrama yerine aksiyon filmlerini tercih ederdi ama her nedense bu film onu kendine çekmişti ve film boyunca duygusal anlar yaşamıştı.

Metres ve adam, adamın karısına karşı günah işlerken Tao küfretmişti. Kadının aldatıldığını öğrendiği zamanki acı çığlıkları onu ağlatmıştı.

Film arasında Tao istemsizce Sehun’un tıpkı bu adamın karısını aldattığı gibi onu aldatırsa ne olur diye düşünmekten kendini alamamıştı. Zamanla gerçekten bunu yapabilir miydi? Affetmeyi mi yoksa Sehun’u unutmayı mı seçerdi? Yoksa Sehun’dan tamamen ayrılır mıydı? Ya Sehun’un metresi? İlişkilerini mahveden kişiyle karşılaşırsa Tao ne yapardı?

 _‘Şu saçmalığı kes Tao! Sehun seni aldatmaz, o seni çok seviyor.’_ Kendisini azarlıyordu. _‘Filme bu kadar kendimi kaptırdığım için lanet olsun.’_ Filmi izlerken yeniden düşünmüştü.

Film bittiğinde Tao gözlerini zorlukla açık tutabiliyordu. İşten ve hala Sehun’u beklemekten yorulmasından dolayı kafein onda etki bırakmıştı. Zitao elindeki kumandayla koltukta uyuyakalmıştı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Sehun pandasını koltukta görünce şaşırmıştı. Suçluluk bedenini sararken acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Luhan’ın kollarında zevk alırken sevgilisinin eve gelmesini hevesle beklemesinden dolayı kendini iğrenç hissediyordu.

Tek bir saniye kaybetmeden uyuyan pandasını kollarına aldı. Tao’yu kucağında yukarıdaki odalarına taşıdı.

Işığı açarak yatağa yürüdü. Sehun uyuyan bedeni nazikçe yatağa bırakarak üzerini örttü.

“Çok özür dilerim bebeğim.” Sehun uyuyan adamın yüzünü nazikçe okşayarak yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Sevgilisinin alnına öpücük kondurduktan sonra banyoya yöneldi. Kirli bedeninde asılı kalmış günah izlerinden kurtulmak istiyordu Sehun.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Lütfen beni daha sert becer Jongin!” Luhan arkasındaki esmer bedene soluksuzca bağırdı. “Bir süre bu acıyı hissetmemek istiyorum. Unutmak istiyorum.”


	4. İlişki 4 – Acıyı uzaklaştırmak (M)

 

Luhan tek yudumda içtiği likörün acı tadıyla kaşlarını çattı. Bardağını boşalttıktan sonra yeniden doldurdu ve içmeye başladı.

Üzerini düzelttikten sonra otelin barına gitmişti hemen. Sehun onu bırakmaya karar vermişti ve bu canını yakmıştı.

Luhan hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu. Şu anda istediği tek şey duyuları ondan gidene kadar sarhoş olup her şeyi unutmaktı. Hatırlamak Luhan’a daha fazla acı getirecekti.

Sehun, Luhan’ın başından beri istediği her şeydi. Beş yıl önce hayallerini gerçekleştirmek için diğerini terk etmesine rağmen, hala onu seviyordu Luhan. Aslında Luhan, Sehun için gitmişti.

Diğeri için yeterince iyi olduğunu dünyaya kanıtlamak için gitmişti. Özellikle de Sehun’un ailesine karşı çünkü beraber oldukları zamanlarda ailesi Sehun’un Luhan gibi aşağılık biriyle birlikte olmasına karşıydılar.

Çünkü…

Luhan’ın geçmişi utanılacak bir şeydi.

Annesi uyuşturucu bağımlısı bir fahişeydi. Babası işlediği suçlara daha fazla katlanamayarak intihar eden bir katildi. Luhan çok zor bir hayat yaşamıştı.

Eğer kendini cehennemden kurtarma azmi olmasaydı Luhan şu anda bir çöp yığınında olurdu.

Şu anki konumunu kazanmak için zekasını ve sıkı çalışmasını kullanmıştı Luhan;  herkes tarafından saygı duyulan yetenekli bir moda tasarımcısıydı.

Dünyayı parmakları arasında yönettiği için mutlu olmalıydı. Ama hayır, Luhan tam aksini hissediyordu.

Beş yıldır Luhan içinin boş olduğunu hissediyordu. Her gün bomboş bir ruha sahip bedenmiş gibi hissediyordu çünkü Luhan’ın kalbi yanında değildi. Onu Sehun’da bırakmıştı ve şimdi geri dönmüştü, kalbine sahip adamı yeniden kazanmak için her şeyi yapacaktı.

Sehun’u almak için bu sefer bir şeyler yapacaktı ve hayatı boyunca Sehun’la kalmaya kararlıydı.

Ama Sehun ondan bu kadar nefret ederken nasıl yapacaktı? Ve Sehun artık başka birisine sahip olduğunu söylerken?

 _‘Boşuna Luhan olmadığını unuttun mu? Şu anda olduğun sefaletten kurtulmak için daha iyi şeyler yapabilirsin.’_ Aklı kendisine fısıldadığında Luhan farkındalıkla gülümsedi.

Adı çığlıklarla söylenen ünlü Luhan’dı o ve kitabında ne yap et istediğini elde et terimi her zaman olacaktı. Luhan başka bir sürtüğün Sehun’unu almasına izin vermeyecekti.

 _‘Hala beni istediğini biliyorum ve sevişirken bunu hissettim.’_ Büyülü anlar zihnine dolmaya başlarken düşündü.

 _‘Yakında bebeğim, seni yeniden alacağım çünkü sen benimsin. Hiçbir sürtük sana sahip olamaz ve bundan emin olacağım.’_ Luhan şeytani bir şekilde düşünürken içkisini yudumladı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

 “Burada ne yapıyo—“ Luhan aniden onu sertçe öpmeye başlayınca Jongin’in sorudu yarım kalmıştı.

Jongin öpücüğe aynı şekilde karşılık vermeye başladı. Nefes almaya ihtiyaç duyana kadar tutkuyla öpüştüler.

“İçki tadı veriyorsun. Buraya gelmeden önce içtin mi?” Jongin sorarken Luhan süitin kapısını kapatarak kilitlemişti.

“Açıkça belli değil mi?” Luhan gözlerini devirerek yanıtladı. Jongin kıkırdadı.

“Bana karşı böyle olamazsın. Ben hala senin patronunum farkındaysan.” Jongin’in sesindeki alaycı tını Luhan’ı gülümsetmişti.

“Ama iş yatağa gelince, sen benim büyümün altındasın. Patron benim.” Luhan arzuyla sırıtarak söyledi. “Ve ayrıca çalışma saatlerim çoktan bitti.” Jongin kıkırdadı. Luhan’ın bu baskın tarafını seviyordu. Jongin’i sertleştiriyordu.

İş dışında birbirlerinin yataklarını paylaşmalarına rağmen konu iş olduğunda profesyonelliği elden bırakmıyorlardı. İlişkileri sadece tutkuya dayalıydı. Aralarında duygusal bağ yoktu çünkü Luhan’ın kalbi zaten Sehun’daydı ve Jongin’de başkasına aitti.

Bir süre önce kalplerindeki özlem, boşluk ve üzüntüyü zevkle azaltmak için ilişkilerine başlamışlardı. Jongin de sevdiği adamı özlüyordu ve Luhan gibi içindeki boşluğu doldurmak istiyordu.

“Öyle mi?” Jongin alayla sordu. Luhan eğildiğinde burunları birbirine dokunmuştu. “Evet bebeğim. Bunu sana kanıtlamamı ister misin?” Luhan baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde sordu. Gözleri açlıkla Jongin’in dudaklarına bakıyordu. Luhan işaret parmağını alaycı bir şekilde Jongin’in yüzünden dudaklarına doğru gezdirdi.

Jongin sırıttı. “Tabiki muhteşem güzellik. Bundan zevk duyarım.” Boğuk bir sesle söyledi. “Tamam, seni bu gece yönlendirmeme izin ver.” Luhan bir kere daha konuştu ve dudaklarını Jongin’inkilere bastırarak onu vahşi bir öpücüğün içine çekti.

Dilleri baskınlık için birbiriyle mücadele ediyordu. Jongin ve Luhan süitin yatak odasına ulaştıklarını anlamayacak kadar öpücüğe kapılmışlardı.

Kimse tutkulu öpücüğü bozmamıştı. Luhan, Jongin’i yatağa itip kucağına tırmanırken bozulmuştu öpücük. Luhan hemen esmer adamın dudaklarına yöneldi ve onu tutkuyla öperken parmaklarının altındaki muhteşem bedeni keşfediyordu. Seksi bir gülümsemeyle Jongin’in kıyafetlerini tek tek çıkararak odanın karşısına fırlatıyordu.

Jongin, Luhan’ın onu yönlendirmesine karşı çıkmıyordu; aslında bu görülmeye değer bir görüntüydü çünkü güzel adam çok seksi görünüyordu. Jongin yerlerini değiştirmeden önce Luhan’a onu memnun etmesi için şans vermek istiyordu.

“Seni emmemi ister misin?” Luhan ihtiraslı bir şekilde sordu. Jongin’in son kalan parçasını –iç çamaşırını—alaycı bir şekilde çıkarıyordu.

“Tabiki bebeğim, istediğini yap.” Jongin hevesli bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

Luhan cevaba karşılık sırıttı ve Jongin’in penisine yöneldi. Üyeyi yavaşça ağzına kabul etti. Luhan’ın sıcak ağzının penisinin etrafını sarmalaması hissiyle Jongin inlemişti. Gerçekten harika hissettiriyordu.

Luhan başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirip ona profesyonelce sakso çekerken Jongin zevkte kendini kaybetmişti.

Jongin rahatlarken Jongin’den çıkan ağız sesleri, inlemeler ve solumalar sadece odanın duvarlarında yankılanıyordu.

Çok geçmeden Jongin Luhan’la yerlerini değiştirmişti. Jongin diğerinin domalmasını sağladı ve üyesine oldukça fazla lube sürmüştü.

“Nazik ve yavaş mı istersin?” Jongin alayla sordu.

“Lanet olsun, hayır!” Luhan sabırsızlıkla inledi. “Sert ve vahşi istiyorum.” Jongin kahkaha atmıştı.

“Sana nazik olacağımı kim söyledi? Hanım evladı olmak tarzım değil.” Daha sonra penisini sertçe Luhan’ın deliğiyle buluşturdu.

Sözlerini doğrulamak istercesine Jongin Luhan’a karşı nazik değildi. üyesini sertçe Luhan’ın deliğinde hareket ettirirken cennet hissi yaratan onun verdiği her bir sürtünmeyle zevkten çığlık atıp küfrediyorlardı.

Jongin’le sevişmenin sevdiği yönüydü bu. Diğeri Luhan’ı nasıl inleteceğini biliyordu. Luhan’ın boşalana kadar acıyı unutmasını sağlıyordu. Jongin, Luhan’ı iyi hissettirmede hiçbir zaman başarısız olmamıştı ve Jongin’e sahip olduğu için minnettardı çünkü Jongin olmasaydı Luhan akıl sağlığını koruyamazdı.

Parçalara ayrılırken Jongin onu toparlamıştı.

“Beni daha sert becer Jongin. Acıyı uzaklaştırmanı istiyorum.” Luhan gözlerini kapatarak söyledi. Bir damla yaş gözlerinden süzülmüştü. “Bir süreliğine.”


	5. İlişki 5 – Her şey yolunda

 

Bir çift dudağın onu öptüğünü hissedince Tao gözlerini açtı. Sehun’un verdiği öpücüğe karşılık vermeden önce dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

“Günaydın güzellik.” Sehun dudaklarındaki tatlı gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Sana da günaydın ama bana öyle dememelisin. Erkeğim ben.” Tao konuşurken kızarıyordu. Tao’nun sevimli yanaklarını görünce kıkırdadı Sehun. Nazikçe diğerinin burnunu sıktı.

“Biliyorum ama erkek olman kimin umurunda? Güzel diye çağrılmayı hak ediyorsun çünkü sen öylesin.” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle söyledi ve dudakları dokunana kadar eğildi. Sehun onu öpecekken Tao onu nazikçe ittirdi.

“Beni öpmemelisin çünkü gördüğün gibi yeni uyandım ve nefesim kokuyordur. İğrenç kokuyorum.” Tao yataktan kalkarak arkasını Sehun’a döndü. Kemiklerini esnetmek için gerilirken yatağa geri çekilmişti.

“Ama nefesinin kokmasını umursamadan seni öpeceğimi biliyorsun. Dudaklarına sahip olduğum sürece sorun değil. Onları sonsuza kadar öpebilirim.” Tao, Sehun’un arkasından konuştuğunu duydu. Sevgilisinin tatlı sözleriyle kalbinin çırpındığını hissediyordu Tao. Sehun ona daha fazla aşık olması için neden veriyordu eline. Sehun, Tao’nun sahip olabileceği en iyi sevgiliydi. Sehun ve ilişkileri mükemmellikle tanımlanıyordu. **_Ya da o öyle sanıyordu._**

“Her neyse. Duş aldıktan sonra istediğin kadar beni öpebilirsin. Aşağıya inip ben duş alırken beni beklemelisin, sonra bize kahvaltı hazırlarım, tamam mı?” Tao ona dönerek söyledi.

“Tamam bebeğim. Yemeği bana bırak sen, sana cenneti tattıracağım.” Tao, Sehun’un kelimelerine kahkaha attı.

“O zaman tattır. Yemeğinin cenneti tattıracağını bana kanıtla çünkü en son gördüğümde yemek yapma konusunda berbattın.”

Oh Sehun gibi bir sevgilisi olduğu için şanslı olduğunu söylüyordu Tao’nun gururu. Sehun mükemmel sevgilinin somut bir örneğiydi. Sehun ilgili, tatlı ve tabiki sadıktı. Tao daha fazlasını istemiyordu. Aşkları Sehun’la mutlu bir hayat yaşamak için yeterliydi Tao için.

Keşke Tao mükemmel dediği sevgilisiyle peri masalı gibi olan ilişkilerine neler olacağını bilseydi.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Parti nasıldı? Eğlendin mi?” Tao, Sehun’a sordu. Mutfakta Sehun’un hazırladığı kahvaltıyı yapıyorlardı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sevgilisinin yemeği iyileşmişti ve Tao bundan gurur duymuştu.

Partiden söz açılmasıyla Sehun yemeğini sertçe yutkundu, suçluluk duygusu kalbine saplanıyordu. Tao’nun konuyu açmamasını diliyordu çünkü Sehun her bir saniyesini unutmaya çalışırken suç işlememiş gibi davranıyordu.

O gecenin hatırları beynine doldu.

Luhan onu öpüyordu ve Tao’nun daha önce öpüp dokunduğu yerlerine dokunuyordu. Saf zevkle çığlık atarken et ete çarpıyordu. Sehun güzel sevgilisine karşı büyük bir günah işlediği o geceyi unutmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu.

Ama maalesef Sehun olanları unutamıyordu, aklından çıkmıyordu.

Keşke partide Luhan’a karşı dayanıklı olabilseydi o zaman kalbini kemiren suçluluk duygusu olmazdı.

Ama Sehun, Luhan’ın kollarında zevk almadığını söylerse iki yüzlü olurdu. Büyük bir kısmı zevk almıştı ve Sehun hala Luhan’ın dokunuşuna özlem duysa da aklı bunu kabul etmiyordu. _‘O senin için her şey olmuşken sen onun için hiçbir şeymişsin gibi seni terk etmesini unuttun mu?’_

“Dünyadan bebeğime! Beni dinliyor musun?” Sehun, Tao’nun sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Sevgilisine bakarak özür dilercesine gülümsedi.

“Huh? Ta-tabiki. Parti başarılıydı. Ve evet eğlendim. Ama senin de orada olmanı çok isterdim.” Sehun cevapladı. Tao sevgilisine gülümsedi ama daha sonra yüzünde endişeli bir ifade belirmişti.

“Bir şey seni rahatsız ediyor gibi, son zamanlarda sürekli dalıyorsun. Bana anlatmak ister misin?” Tao endişeyle sordu. Sesindeki korku barizdi. Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

Düşüncelerini kontrol edemediği için Sehun’a küfredebilirsiniz çünkü o gece olanlardan beri Luhan’ı aklında atamıyordu.

“Önemli bir şey değil bebeğim. İşi düşünüyordum. Takılma bana.” Sehun yatıştırıcı bir sesle konuşarak Tao’ya sevgilisine her şeyin –yolunda olmamasına rağmen—yolunda olduğuna inandırmak için sevgiyle gülümsedi.

Gelecekte hayatlarını etkileyecek sevgilisindeki değişiklikten habersiz bir şekilde Tao ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

“Tamam. Ama birine ihtiyacın olduğunda unutma sakın, ben buradayım. Bana yaslanabilirsin.”

_Bu kelimeler Sehun'un kalbinin suçlulukla daha fazla kıvranmasına neden olmuştu._

_‘Affet beni Tao.’_

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Kahvaltıyı bitirip bulaşıkları yıkadıktan sonra çift yukarıya çıkarak üzerlerini değiştirdiler. Tao’nun işe gitmesi lazımdı ve Sehun gelecek aya kadar uçuşu olmadığı için sevgilisini radyo istasyonuna bırakacaktı.

Yarım saat sonra ikisi de arabadaydılar. Bruno Mars radyoda çalarken arabadaki rahatlatıcı sessizlikle Sehun Seul’un sokaklarında arabayı sürüyordu.

İkisi de kendi düşüncelerine kapılmıştı. Ona çok fazla acı çektiren eski sevgilisi Luhan’ı düşünmekten aklını toparlayamıyordu Sehun. Komik diyebilirdi Sehun ama Luhan hala Sehun’u etkiliyordu. Sehun’un onun için delirmesini sağlayabiliyordu.

Evet, Luhan’ı gördüğünden ve dayanılmaz günahlarından beri iki hafta olmuştu ama yine de Sehun onu unutamıyordu.

 _‘Sadece tutkuydu Sehun. Luhan’ı artık sevmiyorsun.’_ İçindeki parçası karşı çıkıyordu.

 _‘Ama inkar edemezsin. Luhan hala kalbinde.’_ Diğer parçası onunla çelişiyordu.

**_‘Evet, senin için ölebilirim bebeğim ama sen aynısını yapmazsın.’_ **

“Siktir.” Sehun farkında olmadan bağırmıştı, şarkının araya giren sözlerinden çok etkilenmişti. Yanındaki Tao ani çıkışla şaşırmıştı.

Şarkının sözleri… Sehun’a acılı geçmişini hatırlatıyordu.

“Sorun ne? İyi misin?” Sehun, Tao’ya bakarak kafasını salladı.

“İyiyim.” Cevapladı. Tao iç çekti ve boşvermeye karar verdi çünkü Sehun’un hala hazır olmadığını hissedebiliyordu. Tao diğerine ihtiyacı olduğu zamanı verecekti, Sehun zamanla içini ona açardı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Seni sonra alırım, tamam mı?” Sehun, Tao’ya arabadan inerken söyledi. Tao başını salladı ve Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Evi temizlemeyi ve çamaşırları yıkamayı unutma yoksa bu gece benden ödül alamazsın.” Tao alayla söylediğinde Sehun kıkırdamıştı.

“Tamam unutmam. Ama yine de ödülümü istiyorum, anlaşıldı mı?” Sehun göz kırparak söyledi. Tao kahkaha atarak Sehun’un yanaklarını sıktırdı.

“Önce sıkı çalışmalısın ki elde edebilesin. Artık gitmeliyim, Seohyun yeni patronun birazdan geleceğini söyledi. Kötü bir etki bırakmak istemiyorum.” Tao açıkladı. Sehun başını sallayarak ona bilmiş bir gülümseme gönderdi.

“Devam et. Çok çalış ve her zaman seni sevdiğimi hatırladı.” Tao gülümsedi ve sonra arkasını döndü.

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Tao cevapladıktan sonra binaya girdi. Sehun o uzaklaşana kadar beklemişti.

_Seni sevdiğimi söylerken, gerçekten bunu kastediyorum Zitao._

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Günaydın bayanlar ve baylar. Size şirketimizin yeni CEO'sunu takdim etmek isterim. Lütfen Bay Wu Yifan’a iyi bir alkış alalım.”

“Merhaba millet. Ben Wu Yifan ama böyle dememenizi tercih ederim. Bana Bay Wu derseniz sevinirim.”

“Evet, Bay Wu.”

“O zaman anlaştık. Bu sabah olması gereken oryantasyonu öğleden sonraya erteliyorum. Saat 2’de burada olun, anlaşıldı mı?”

“Evet efendim.”

“Anlaştık. Gidebilirsiniz ama lütfen Bay Huang siz kalın, sizinle konuşmak istiyorum.”


	6. İlişki 6 – Eski bir arkadaşın yeniden çıkagelmesi

 

“Burada n-ne yapıyorsun? Neden buradasın? Yeni CEO olduğun doğru mu? Ama nasıl? Ben düşünmüş—“

“Sakinleş bebeğim.” Yifan sözünü kesti, ellerini kaldırarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Hepsine tek tek cevap vereceğim. Ama öncelikle, nasılsın? Beni özledin mi?” Yifan sordu. Tao ona genişçe gülümsemişti.

“Tabiki aptal, en yakın arkadaşımı çok özledim.”

“Bende. Seni ne kadar çok özlediğimi bilemezsin bebeğim.” Yifan kıkırdayarak cevapladı. Tao karşılığında gülümsemişti. En yakın arkadaşının ona “bebeğim” demesine takılmıyordu. Yifan için önem arz etmediğini biliyordu. Diğer adam Tao’ya karşı romantik hisler beslemiyordu. **_Yoksa yalan mı söylüyordu?_**

“Biliyorum. Ama beni aramalıydın. Seni havaalanından alırdım.” Tao dudak bükerek söyledi. Yifan sırıtmıştı. “Sana sürpriz yapmak istemiştim.” Tao homurdandı. “Sürprizlerden nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun sik kafalı.” Yifan en yakın arkadaşının sinirli ifadesine güldü.

“Patronuna böyle mi diyorsun? Pekala Bay Huang, bana hakaret ettiğiniz için sizi kovabilirim.” Yifan şakayla konuştu. Tao gözlerini devirmişti.

“Çok üzüldüm.” Tao yüzündeki ifadeyi korurken homurdandı. Yifan yeniden gülmüştü. “Hiç değişmemişsin. Hala aynı cesur Tao’sun.” Tao sırıttı.

“Ama ben aynısını sana diyemeyeceğim. Seni hatırladığımdan daha çok değişmişsin.” Tao dürüstçe söyledi, gülümsüyordu.

“Ama yine de hala seni en yakın arkadaşım olarak görüyorum, merak etme.” Tao göz kırptı.

Yifan dudak büktüğünde Tao içinden onun sevimli olduğunu düşündü. “En yakın arkadaş mı sadece? Bir üst seviyeye geçebiliriz. Söyle yeter.” Şakayla söylediğinde Tao gülmeye başlamıştı.

Tao buna gülüyordu. Yifan’ın kelimelerinin altında gizli anlam olmadığının farkındaydı. En yakın arkadaşı şaka yapıyordu sadece ya da Tao fark edemeyecek kadar kalın kafalıydı?

“Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için özür dilerim ama tipim değilsin ve sana kalbimin zaten alışmış olduğunu söyledim.” Tao kıkırdayarak karşılık verdi. İçten mutluluğu Tao’nun gözlerinde görülebiliyordu.

Yifan’ın gülümsemesi yok oldu, kalbi duyduklarıyla sızlamaya başlamıştı ama Tao bunu hiç anlamamıştı. Kelimelerden etkilenmemiş gibi davranarak Yifan yüzüne bir gülümseme oturttu.

“Tabii ama onunla tanışmak isterim. Sonuçta o en yakın arkadaşımın kalbini çalan çocuk.”

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Sehun oturma odasını temizlemeyi ve çamaşırları bitirdiğinde elindeki boş kutuyla çatı katına çıktı. Onu temizleyecekti.

Sehun ahşap zemine oturdu kutularla eski eşyaların olduğu yığına yöneldi. Çıkartarak yararsız şeyleri yanındaki boş kutuya koyuyordu.

Eski ödevleri, tezi ve diğer okulla alakalı eski dokümanları boşaltırken gözleri ilerideki siyah kutu dikkatini çekmişti.

İçinde ne olduğunu merak ederek Sehun kağıtları kenara bıraktı ve kutuya gitti. oraya oturarak siyah kutuyu açtı.

Kutunun içindekilerle aklına dolan anılardan dolayı donmuştu Sehun.

İçerisinde aşk mektupları ve tatlı sözler bulunan farklı renklerdeki yapışkan not kağıtları vardı. Geçmişteki paylaştıkları her bir özel anın polaroid resimlerinden oluşan bir albüm vardı.

**_Geçmişin anılarıydı. Luhan’la yaşadığı peri masalımsı aşk hikayesinin…_ **

Sehun bilmeliydi. Luhan’ı hatırlatacak her şeyi atmalıydı. Eski sevgilisini hayatından çıkarmaya karar verdiği an bunu yapmalıydım.

O anda Sehun fark etmişti, kimi kandırıyordu? Yapamamıştı çünkü derinlerde bir yerde Sehun, Luhan’ın geri gelmesini bekliyordu.

Ama Sehun beklemekten yorulmadan önceydi ve beş yıl olmuştu. Sehun o zamanlar Luhan’ı kolları açık kabul ederdi ama imkansızın olmasını umut etmekten yorulmuştu.

Luhan ona acı vermişti. Sehun’a dayanılmaz acı vererek kalın duvarlar örmesini sağlamıştı. İçindeki Luhan’ı yeniden sevme korkusu vardı.

Ama pandası başarılı bir şekilde duvarlarını yıkmıştı. Tao olmasaydı Sehun hala umutsuz bir hayat yaşıyor olurdu. Zitao, Sehun’un duygusal acısından kurtulmasına yardım etmişti.

Tao kalbindeki Luhan’ın bıraktığı boşluğu doldurmuştu. Sehun geçmişinden dolayı şu anda sahip olduklarını kaybetmeyi riske atamazdı.

Ama aslında Sehun bunu çoktan yapmıştı. Telefonunun sesi onu düşüncelerinden çıkarmıştı. Sehun eline alıp ekrana baktı. Numara kayıtlı olmadığı için Sehun tereddütle yanıtladı.

“Alo? Kimsiniz?”

“Selam Sehunnie. Beni özledin mi?”


	7. İlişki 7 – Hüsran

 

“Selam Sehunnie. Beni özledin mi?”

İki haftadır içini kemiren sesi duymasıyla Sehun’un kalbi teklemişti.

“L-Luhan?” Sehun kıkırtıyı duydu. “Sesimi hala hatırlamana sevindim bebeğim.”

Açıkçası Sehun’un küçük bir parçası Luhan aradığı için sevinmişti. Ayrıldıklarından beri özlediği sesi yeniden duymak onu mutlu etmişti.

Ama yine de Sehun’un içinde büyük bir kısım sinirliydi.

İki hafta önce Luhan’a ondan uzak durmasını söylememiş miydi? Ama Luhan gelmiş Sehun’un zorlukla inşa ettiği her şeyi yıkmaya çalışıyordu. Yeni bir hayatı…

“Numaramı nerden buldun? Ne istiyorsun?!” Sehun bağırdı.

Diğer hatta Luhan sert sesten dolayı irkilmişti, Sehun’un ona böyle davranmasına alışkın değildi.

Sehun, Luhan’ın sahip olabileceği en tatlı sevgiliydi. Hayatlarındaki statü farkına ve Luhan’ın iğrenç geçmişine rağmen Luhan’a asla kötü davranmamıştı Sehun.

Sehun nazikti. Eğlenceliydi ve dünya Luhan’a zalim davrandığında hep yanındaydı. Luhan’ın beyaz atlı prensi olmuştu. Onun savaşçısıydı. Luhan’ı her türlü kötülükten koruyordu. Sehun’un kolları Luhan’ın eviydi.

Ama hepsi geçmişte kalmıştı. Artık her şey farklıydı. Sehun çoktan değişmişti ve hepsi Luhan’ın beş yıl önceki yanlış kararından dolayıydı.

Luhan sevdiği ve hayatı boyunca seveceği tek adamı kaybetmişti ve kendisini suçlamaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu.

Yoksa gerçekten onun hatası mıydı?

Luhan göğsündeki acıyı görmezden gelerek cevap verdi.

“Beni böyle mi selamlıyorsun? 2 hafta önce aramızda olanlardan sonra?” Luhan alayla sordu. Dudaklarında gülümseme belirmişti.

İki hafta önce olanları duyunca Sehun’un yüzü kızarmıştı. Anılar yeniden gözlerinin önüne gelmişti.

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Dilini kedi mi yuttu? Eminim şu anda olanları hatırladın.” Ardından kahkahası duyuldu.

Sehun kanın damarlarında kaynadığını ve göğsündeki öfkenin yükseldiğini hissediyordu.

“Siktir Luhan.” Sehun öfkeyle tısladı. “Beni rahat bırakır mısın lütfen?!”

Luhan yeniden güldü, Sehun’un öfkesinden etkilenmemişti. “Hayır bebeğim. Neden öyle bir şey yapayım? Seni bir daha asla bırakmayacağım.”

Bu dramadan yorularak bıkkınlıkla iç çekti Sehun. Tartışmayı uzatırsa zamanını boşa harcayıp yararsız olacaktı. Luhan hayatını yeniden mahvetmek istiyordu ama Sehun bunun bir daha olmasına asla izin vermeyecekti.

“İstediğini yap Luhan. Saçmalıklarından yoruldum artık. Seninle bir daha konuşmak istemiyorum. Hoşça kal.” Sehun kesin bir dille söyledi ve aramayı sonlandıracakken Luhan’ın titrek sesi onu durdurmuştu.

“H-hayır. Kapatma Sehun lütfen.” Sehun iç çekti. “Bak, özür dilerim Sehun-ah. Şaka yapıyordum. Ben—“

“Luhan, söylesene,” Sehun, Luhan’ın sözünü keserek konuşuyordu. “Seni durdurmak için ne yapmam lazım?”

Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra Luhan kararlı bir sesle yanıt verdi. “Yarın gece evimde buluşalım.”

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Önünde konuşurken Tao, Yifan’ı izliyordu, gözlerinde neşe vardı.

Oryantasyon hala devam ediyordu. Tao’nun çalıştığı yayın şirketindeki yeni CEO Yifan hazırlamıştı.

En yakın arkadaşının görüşmedikleri zaman boyunca çok fazla değiştiğini fark etmişti Tao. Yifan sadece fiziksel olarak değil her yönden olgun bir erkek olmuştu.

Tao’nun hatırladığı kadarıyla Yifan kendi halinde bir tipti. Umursamaz ve olgunlaşmamıştı. Eğlenceyi en önemli önceliği yapardı.

Ama şimdi değişmişti. Yifan göz korkutucu ama güçlü birisi olmuştu. İsteyerek ona itaat edebileceğiniz birisi olmuştu. Yifan geçmişin aksine çabalamadan insanların saygısını kazanabiliyordu.

Ve Tao şu anda başka birisine bakıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Önündeki adam geçmişte tanıdığı adamdan hiçbir iz barındırmıyordu. Şirketlerinin yeni kurallarını sunuyordu şu anda.

Ama bu Tao’yu rahatsız etmiyordu çünkü söz konusu o olduğunda Yifan hala aynıydı.

Bu Tao’yu bilinçsizce gülümsetiyordu. Düşüncelerini işgal eden adamın onu izlediğinin farkında değildi.

Yifan en yakın arkadaşının gülümsemesine kapılmıştı ve bu kalbinin göğüs kafesinde hızlanmasına neden olmuştu.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Bir saat sonra oryantasyon sona ermişti. Akşam 6’yı gösteriyordu saat ve Tao Sehun’u aramaya karar verdi. Asansörde yanında Yifan’la dikiliyordu.

En yakın arkadaşına sertçe bakmasının nedeni neydi? Tabiki, içi kıskançlıkla kavruluyordu şu anda. Tao üzerindeki bakışları fark edemeyecek kadar kendini kaptırmıştı. Sehun’la konuşmakla meşguldü.

“O zaman seni girişte bekliyorum, hm? Tamam, dikkatli sür. Bende seni seviyorum Oppa.” Tao aşık liseli genç kız gibi kıkırdayarak telefonu kapattı.

“Oppa mı?” Yifan alayla sordu. Tao’ya sinir bozucu bir şekilde bakıyordu ve bu Tao’nun kaşlarını çatmasına neden olmuştu. Yifan’ın ruh hali asansöre binmeden önce canlanmıştı.

Ama şimdi kötü bir ruh halinde gibi görünüyordu.

“Evet, doğru duydun. Sehun’a Oppa dedim. Neyi yanlış? O benim sevgilim.” Tao konuştu. Yifan gözlerini devirdi, Tao’nun savunmasına sinirlenmişti çünkü en yakın arkadaşı Yifan’ın hislerini fark edemeyecek kadar kalın kafalıydı.

“Her şeyi.” Yifan tısladı, siniri kontrol edememişti ve bu Tao’yu şaşırtmıştı.

“Tanrı aşkına, Tao bazen ergen liseli kızlar gibi davranıyorsun ve bu beni sinir ediyor.” Yifan kıskanç bir sevgili gibi görünüyordu şu anda ve Tao buna kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Sorunun ne? Neden bu kadar sinirlendin? Kıskandın mı?” Tao alay etti.

Yifan ona sertçe bakıyordu, gözlerindeki yoğun bakışla yutkunmuştu Tao.

Yifan, Tao’nun kalbini tekleten bir şey söylemişti.

“Evet dersem ne yapacaksın?”


	8. İlişki 8 – Sana fena halde ihtiyacım var

 

“N-ne?” Tao şok içinde Yifan’ın gözlerine bakarak mırıldandı. “C-ciddi değilsin, değil mi?” Yifan’ın yoğun bakışları onu gerdiği için kekelemişti.

Bakışlarını kaçırmak Tao için en iyi seçenekti çünkü ruhu delip geçen gözlere bakmaya dayanamıyordu. İçinde farklı bir şeyler hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Tao’nun daha önce hissetmediği fark şeyler.

Ama Tao yapmadı. Bakışlarını kaçırmak yerine bir kaşını kaldırarak Yifan’a sorgular bir şekilde baktı.

Yifan konuşacaktı ama geç kalmıştı. Asansör aniden açılarak geldiklerini bildirdi.

Yifan kelimelerini yutmaktan başka bir şey diyememişti. Sinirle iç geçirerek parmaklarıyla saçlarını tardı. “Dediğimi unut. Sana kızdığım için üzgünüm. Çok yorgunum—“

Tao başını sallayarak sessizce “Tamam,” diyen mırıldandı ve bakışlarını kaçırarak başka yere yöneldi.

Belki de gerçekten ciddi değildi. Yifan’ın en derin sırları sonsuza kadar içinde kalacaktı. Tao, Yifan’ın ona delicesine aşık olduğunu öğrenmeyecekti.

Dışarı çıkmadan önce Tao en yakın arkadaşına şöyle bir baktı. Dikkatlice uzun olanın Sehun’la buluşmasına gelip gelmeyeceğini sorduğunda Yifan başını iki yana sallayarak direkt önüne bakmıştı.

Sevgililere yemekte katılmamak için Yifan yorgun olduğuna ve biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olduğuna dair bahane uydurdu. Acınası bir bahaneydi çünkü Yifan yalnız kalmak istiyordu.

Tao tereddütle gülümsedikten sonra asansörden inerek kırgın Yifan’ı geride bıraktı. Arkasını döndüğü için kırgınlığını görememişti.

Asansörün kapandığını duyunca Tao çıkışa yürürken iç çekti. Yolda bazı iş arkadaşlarıyla karşılaşarak onu gülümseyerek selamlıyorlardı. Yifan’ın davranışları onu düşündürdüğü için havasında değildi, Tao onlara baş selamı vermişti sadece.

Yifan’ın asansördeki yoğun bakışları ve garip davranışı bir anlama mı geliyordu? Ama uzun olan bir anlama gelmediğini açıkça belirtmişti.

Bu da Zitao’ya yanlış gelmemişti. Yifan’ın tanımasa onun kendisini kıskandığını düşünecekti.

 _‘Düşünmeyi kes Tao. Varsayımlarda bulunma. Yifan yorgun olduğu için sana kızdı. Hepsi senin suçun.’_ Kendi kendine düşünüyordu.

Derin düşüncelere dalmış bir halde binadan çıkmıştı. Şirketin mini park yerinde oturarak Sehun’a mesaj attı.

**Kime: Seksi Aşkım**

**‘Oppa *yaramazca kıkırdar* Şirketin oradaki mini parka gel. Tamam mı? Güvende kal ve seni seviyorum.**

**Not: Bekliyorum o yüzden lütfen acele et.’**

Ama Tao mesaja karşılık alamamıştı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Yola odaklandığı için meşgul olan Sehun arayana bakmamıştı bile. Kulaklığı takarak cevaplama tuşuna bastı; Tao’nun aradığını varsaymıştı.

“Bebeğim, yoldayı—“ Sehun’un sesi tanıdık bir sesle kesilmişti ve öfke göğsünde yükselmeye başlamıştı.

Arayan Luhan’dı.

Sehun çoktan Luhan’ın davetini reddetmemiş miydi?

Lanet olsun ona. Luhan onu geri alma konusunda çok ısrarcıydı ve bu Sehun’u sinirden kudurtuyordu.

“Lanet olsun Luhan! Sana daha kaç kez söylemem lazı—“ Luhan konuştuğunda Sehun’un sesi yeniden kesilmişti.

“S-Sehun-ah,” ses tonu kırık çıkıyordu ve Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Luhan’ın sorunu neydi ya?

“Ne sikim istiyorsun?!” Sehun yükselen öfkesiyle bağırdı ve direksiyondaki elleri sıkılaştı.

“B-benden nefret ettiğini biliyorum ama lütfen buraya geldi. Fena halde yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

Luhan’ın sesinde korku vardı ve bu aniden Sehun’u endişelendirmişti. Luhan’ın başı tehlikede miydi yoksa?

“Ne oldu Luhan?” Sehun gerginliğini belli etmemeye çalışarak sordu.

“B-birisi e-evime girdi S-Sehunnie. Soyuldum. V-ve ne yapacağımı b-bilmiyorum.” Luhan hıçkırıkları arasında konuşuyordu.

Sehun titrediğini hissetti. Luhan zarar görmüştü ve Sehun elinde olmadan korkarak gerilmişti. Panik onu sarmalıyordu ve arabayı hemen durdurmuştu. Sehun şu anda Luhan’ın güvenliği için çok korkuyordu.

Luhan’ın güvende olmasını diliyordu yoksa…

Bundan sonra ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Tamam.” Sehun birkaç dakika sonra konuştu. “Ama şimdi, durumunu anlatmak için polisi ara. Evine geliyorum, tamam mı? Ev adresin neydi?” Sehun duygularını saklamaya çalışarak sordu; boş eliyle şakağına masaj yapıyordu.

Luhan ona adresini verdi. Apgujeong caddesiydi. Kore’deki elitlerin ve çok saygı duyulan insanların yaşadığı yerdi. Ve iyi şey ise Sehun oraya 15 dakika uzaklıktaydı.

“Tamam. Sakin ol. Birazdan orada olurum. Hoşça kal.” Sehun telefonu kapatmadan önce söyledi.

Sinirlerini yatıştırmaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı ve motoru yeniden çalıştırarak olabildiğince hızla adrese sürmeye başladı.

Sehun, Tao’nun bu soğuk kış gecesinde dışarıda kendisini beklediğini tamamen unutmuştu.


	9. İlişki 9 – Teslim olmuş

 

Telefonunu sehpaya koyarken Luhan’ın dudaklarında muhteşem bir zafer gülümsemesi belirmişti. Luhan’ın Sehun’u ele geçirme planı tıkırındaydı. Telefonda olmasına rağmen oyunculuğu yeterince ikna ediciydi. Sehun’un Luhan’ın güvenliği için delirmesine yetmişti. Sehun’un hala kendisine aşık olduğuna dair yeterince kanıt vermişti bu durum Luhan’a.

Luhan en yakın arkadaşı Krystal’e Sehun’un hislerini anlamak için bu harika ve etkileyici planı önerdiği için teşekkür etmek istiyordu.

Ve şimdi Luhan, Sehun’a hala onu önemsediğini kanıtlayacaktı. Eski sevgilisinin kalbini kazanmak konusunda azimliydi ve bu sefer Luhan, Sehun’un ellerini yeniden bırakmayacaktı.

Ne olursa olsun Luhan aşkı için savaşacaktı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Arabasını park yerine bıraktıktan sonra Sehun hızla binaya girdi ve resepsiyona ulaştı. Luhan’ın dairesindeki olayı soracaktı ve olursa bir çözüm bulacaktı.

Ama resepsiyondaki güvenlik Sehun’a şaşkınca bakmıştı.

“Neden bahsediyorsunuz bayım? Bugün soygun olmadı. Buradaki her daire yüksek derecede güvenlikle korunmaktadır.” Resepsiyon görevlisi kibarca konuştu.

Bunu duymasıyla Sehun içinde kavrulan öfke kazanını hissedebiliyordu. Yıllardır nefret ettiği ve unutmaya çalışmasına rağmen hala üzerinde büyük etkisi olan Luhan tarafından kandırılmıştı.

Konu Luhan olunca Sehun’un tutarsızlaşması doğruydu. Luhan’ın sözleriyle duvarlarının titrediğini hissedebiliyordu ve Sehun bundan nefret ediyordu.

İçi sinirden köpürüyordu ama Sehun yüzünü ifadesiz tutmayı başararak öfkesini saklayabilmişti. Luhan’la yüz yüze geldiğinde öfkesini serbest bırakacaktı. Sehun ona garipçe bakan resepsiyon görevlisine tek kelime etmeden oradan ayrıldı ve asansöre giderek düğmesine bastı.

Bu öfkesinin durdurulması lazımdı ama Sehun böyle devam edemezdi. Luhan’ın hastalıklı oyunundan bıkmıştı. Sehun yoluna devam etmek ve Zitao ile huzurlu bir hayat yaşamak istiyordu.

Luhan dairesinin kapısını açtığında öfkeden kuduran bir Sehun’la karşılaşmıştı. _‘Çoktan anlamış,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Gerilmişti ama oyunculuğuna devam ediyordu. Luhan hala korkmuş bir kurban gibi davranıyordu.

“S-Sehunnie, sonunda geldin.” Luhan çatlak sesiyle konuştu ama Sehun buna kanmamıştı. Luhan’a öldürücü bir bakış attı. Cevap vermek yerine Luhan’ı sertçe kavradı ve dairenin içine ittirdi. Kapıyı sertçe kapatarak kilitledi.

“Sehun, sorun ne?” Luhan dikkatle sordu. Sehun’un nefesi kontrol altına almaya çalıştığı öfkesinden dolayı titrek çıkmıştı. Luhan çıkarcı bir sürtüktü.

“Sorun ne, öyle mi?! Sensin, Luhan! Sen hayatımdaki sorunsun!” Luhan’ı duvara ittirirken bağırıyordu Sehun. Ellerini duvara dayayarak Luhan’ı içine hapsetti.

“Neden bana yalan söyledin kahrolası?! Ne istiyorsun?! Söyle!”

Luhan gergince yutkundu. Şu anda öfkeli Sehun’dan korkuyordu.

“S-Sehun, lütfen sakinleş. Bir şey olduğu konusunda yalan söylemiyorum. Bak.” Luhan arkasındaki oturma odasını gösterdi. Mobilyalar ve eşyalar sanki birisi dağıtmış gibi altüst olmuştu. “Oturma odam dağıldı.” Güçlü kanıta rağmen, Sehun yalanlarından kaçmak için Luhan’ın bunu yaptığını söyleyebilirdi ama Sehun yeniden inanacak kadar aptal değildi.

“Yalan söylemeyi kes Luhan. Kendin yaptığın çok belli. Yakalandın.” Sehun tısladı. Derin bir iç çekerek kendini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu yoksa Luhan’a yumruk atabilirdi. “Siktiğimin tam bir yalancısın.” Sehun homurdandı. “Keşke geri gelmeseydin. Hayatım sensiz daha iyiydi.”

Sehun’un kelimeleri acı verici bir şekilde Luhan’ın kalbini parçalara ayırmıştı ama buna rağmen Luhan cesurca Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Hayır, Oh Sehun. Bana ihtiyacın var.” Luhan gururla söyledi. Sonunda oyunu bırakmıştı çünkü Sehun’un sahte soygun oyununu anladığını biliyordu. Daha fazla yalan söylemek zorunda değildi.

“Evet, yalan söyledim. Çünkü seni test etmek istedim. Eğer gelmeseydin bu tek bir anlama gelecekti; Sen benden vazgeçmiştin. Ama sonunda benim için korkarak geldin buraya.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın haklı olduğunu fark etmişti. Sehun yalancı olandı aslında. Çünkü Luhan’a hala aşık olduğu belli olmasına rağmen gerçek hislerini inkar etmeye devam ediyordu.

Ama öyle olsa bile Sehun kalbinin yeniden kırılması riskine giremezdi.

Sehun ona pes etmiş gibi bakıyordu. “Gördün, beş yıl önce ayırdığın parçaları birleştirmeye çalışıyorum hala. Lanet olsun! Ben gayet iyi idare ediyordum ama sonra aniden yeniden karşılaştık.” Sehun bir süre duraklayarak rahatlamak için derin bir nefes aldı. Yeniden sakinleştiğinde Sehun nefret sözlerine devam etti.

“Ama işte yeniden buradasın; kaybolmanı söylememe rağmen. Çok inatçısın. Beni geri kazanmak için her şeyi yapmaya devam ediyorsun. Neden beni rahat bırakmıyorsun Luhan? Bana bıraktığın acıdan yeterince memnun olmadın mı?” Sehun kalbi kırık bir şekilde söyledi, gözleri direkt Luhan’a odaklanmıştı. Luhan’a bakarken Sehun’un gözlerinde acı vardı.

“Hayır, Sehun.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle söyledi, yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu. “Benim yüzümden acı çektiğini ne zaman görsem benimde kalbim acıyor.” Luhan göğsünü işaret ederek söyledi.

 _Luhan samimi görünüyor_ , diye düşündü Sehun. Sehun’un da kalbi acıyordu ama acı bir şekilde homurdandı.

“Bilmiyorum. Yaptıklarından sonra değil.” Sehun ifadesizce söyledi.

Luhan’ın yüzünden yeniden bir damla süzüldü ve arkasından birçoğu onu takip etti. “Bunu bekliyordum. Seni çok fazla incittim, özür dilerim. Kalbini kırıp seni öylece bıraktığım için beni affet. Bana bunları dediğim için deli diyebilirsin ama seni geri istiyorum. Bizi geri istiyorum.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın kelimeleriyle şaşırmıştı. Bunu dile getireceğini düşünmemişti. Luhan onu geri istiyordu, öyle mi? Şaşkınlığını atlatınca Sehun’un gözlerine soğuk bir ifade yerleşmişti. Luhan hiç adil değildi. Beş yıl önce Sehun’un kalbini hiç kırmamış gibi geri dönmek istiyordu. _O kadar kolay değildi._

“Hayır, Luhan. Olamaz ve ayrıca benim sevgilim var.” Sevgili kelimesi ağzından çıkar çıkmaz Sehun donmuştu; Tao’yu işten alması gerektiğini hatırlamıştı. “Lanet olsun. Unuttum. Nasıl unutabilirim?” kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“S-sorun ne?” Luhan’ın sorduğunu duydu ama Sehun ona sertçe baktığında tüyleri ürpermişti. “Seni ilgilendirmez. Beni rahatsız etmeyi kes, Luhan. Sen beş yıl önce hayatımdan çıkmaya karar verdiğin an biz bittik.” Sehun ona bağırarak arkasını döndü.

“Seni kabul edemem. Çok geç kaldın.” Sehun sevgilisini almak için gitmek üzereyken Luhan’ın kollarını bedenine dolayarak onu durdurduğunu hissetti.

“Beni ne kadar uzaklaştırırsan uzaklaştır, her zaman sana geleceğim. Biz birbirimize bağlıyız, bunu biliyorsun. Beni reddetmeyi bırak.” Luhan’ın konuştuğunu duyuyordu. Alay edercesine parmaklarını Sehun’un göğsünde dolaştırıyordu. “Ve evet, senin sevgilin olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun heyecanla titredi, Luhan’ın dokunuşu altında geriliyordu.

“Ama kimin umurunda? O görmediği zamanlarda biz oynayabiliriz. Senin diğer adamın olabilirim Sehunnie.” Luhan baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun iç çekmişti. Başka bir farkındalık onu vurmuştu; Luhan haklıydı. Sehun ne kadar denerse denesin Luhan’ı reddedecek gücü kendinde bulamıyordu, Sehun her zaman kendini Luhan’ın dokunuşu altında erirken buluyordu. Sehun durumu ikisi içinde karmaşık hale getiriyordu.

Ve ayrıca Tao’nun sevgilisinin günahkâr ilişkisini bilmesine gerek yoktu, değil mi? Birisi ona söylemedikçe tabiki ve Sehun bunun olmasına izin vermeyecekti. Tao asla öğrenmeyecekti.

“Tamam sen kazandın. Sanırım, sana karşı koyamıyorum ama benden çok şey bekleme. Hepsi şehvetten dolayı. Ben sadece bedenini istiyorum, kalbin değil. Seni bir daha asla sevmeyeceğim.”

Sehun bununla beraber arkasını döndü ve Luhan’ın dudaklarına aç bir şekilde saldırdı.


	10. İlişki 10 – Karşı Konulmaz Dokunuşlar

 

“Ben sadece bedenini istiyorum, kalbin değil. Seni bir daha asla sevmeyeceğim.”

Sehun’un kelimeleri Luhan’ın kalbini parçalara ayırmıştı. Acı görmezden gelemeyeceği kadar güçlüydü.

Sadece tutkuydu. Sehun sadece Luhan’ın bedenini istiyordu; beş yıl önceki gibi kalbini ve ruhu değil. Luhan’ı yeniden sevemezdi çünkü daha iyi birisini seçmişti. Sehun kendisini kırık bir kalple bıraktığı için Luhan’dan nefret ediyordu.

Ancak Sehun, Luhan’ın da acı çektiğini bilmiyordu. Acıyı yaşayan tek kişi Sehun değildi. Keşke Sehun, Luhan’ın uzun zamandır her şeye katlanmanın ne kadar acı verici olduğunu bilseydi.

 Sehun onu sertçe öpüyordu ve Luhan ölüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Öpücük farklıydı. Sehun’un öpücükleri önceden çok tatlı ve aşk doluydu.

Bundan daha fazlasıydı.

Ama yine de Luhan buna tutunabilirdi. Sehun’un ona ihtiyacı olup olmadığı önemli değildi; Luhan, Sehun’u seksle tatmin edebilirdi.

Sehun, Luhan’ı oyuncak olarak görse bile önemli değildi. En azından Luhan böyle hala Sehun’un yanında olabiliyordu.

Öpücük saniyeler geçtikçe daha çok ateşlenip vahşileşiyordu. Dilleri beraber dans ederek baskınlık için kavga ediyordu. İçgüdüsel olarak Luhan kollarını Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak ona iyice tutundu. Sehun sarışının saçlarını kavrayarak asıldı.

Nefes almak için bir süre Luhan’ın şiş dudaklarını bıraktı Sehun. Sehun’un dudaklarının çekilmesiyle inledi Luhan.

“Neden durdun?” Luhan, Sehun gibi hızla solurken sordu.

Sehun diğerinin dokunulmaya ve sömürülmeye muhtaç küçük bir sürtük gibi olduğunu fark edince sırıttı. “Farkında değilsin ama nefes almamız lazım.”

“Biliyorum Sehunnie.” Luhan kulağına doğru eğilerek yumuşak teni dişledi ve baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle mırıldandı. “Acele et. Bugün sana zevk vereceğim bebeğim.”

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Sehun’un bedeni koltukta sere serpe uzanmış bir haldeyken damarlarında dolaşan zevkten dolayı inliyordu. Luhan’ın güzel ağzı Sehun’un zonklayan üyesinin etrafında onu becerirken çok iyi hissettiriyordu.

“Daha sert. Sürtük.” Sehun yarı inler, yarı emreder bir sesle mırıldanarak Luhan’ın sarı saçlarına asıldı.

Diğer yandan Luhan kendine öyle denmesine alışmıştı. Sürtük, fahişe, yuva yıkan. O sonuçta bir erkek fahişesiydi. İnsanlarla yatmak Luhan için yeni değildi çünkü seks onun ağrı kesicisiydi. Kısa bir süreliğine her şeyi unutmasını sağlıyordu.

Ama Sehun’dan bunları duymak canını acıtıyordu. Yabancı gibi hissettiriyordu. Luhan aniden kirli ve değersiz hissetmişti. Sehun onu seks oyuncağı olarak düşünüyordu sadece.

Beş yıl önceki Sehun’un Luhan’a sevilmeye ve şımartılmaya muhtaç prensesmiş gibi davranışlarının aksiydi.

Sözlerden ne kadar çok etkilendiğini göstermek yerine Luhan sırıttı ve ona itaat etti.

Penisin başındaki hareketleri hızlanmıştı, yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu. Başa çıkamayacak kadar büyüktü. Sehun’un büyük üyesi öncekinden daha büyüktü ama onun için yeni bir şey değildi. Luhan böyle büyüklüklerle becerilmeye alışkındı.

Luhan’ın inlemelerinin titreşimi yoğunlaştırıyordu duyguyu. Birkaç vuruştan sonra Sehun sonunda boşalmıştı. Luhan onun tüm menilerini istekle yutarak dudaklarını yaladı. Sonrasında hala tamamen giyinik olan Luhan, Sehun’un üzerine çıkarak onu sertçe öptü.

“Buna odanda devam edelim.” Sehun sıcak öpücükleri arasında söyledi. Luhan başını sallayarak bacaklarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve boynuna tutundu. Sehun, Luhan’ın kalçalarını kavradı. Yatak odasına giderken dudakları süt beyazı teni öpüyor, ısırıyor ve emiyordu.

Luhan’ın odasına ulaştıkların Sehun onu nazikçe yatağa bıraktı ve üzerine çıktı.

“Bu olmadan daha iyi görünüyorsun.” Sehun, Luhan’ın gömleğini yırtarak odanın köşesine attı. Sehun’un şehvetli bakışları altında çıplak kalınca Luhan’ın sertleşen sağ göğüs ucuna Sehun’un ağzı kapanmıştı ve onu baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde yalamaya başlamıştı.

Luhan ihtiyaçla titredi. “Önceden melek kadar masum olduğunu hatırlıyorum da… Dokunuşum altında saf ve lekelenmemiştin. Ama şimdi, dokunulmaya muhtaç, penise aç bir sürtüksün.” Sehun alayla söyledi, dudakları Luhan’ın kusursuz karnında sıcak öpücükler bırakarak ilerliyordu.

Luhan arzudan dolayı inliyordu. “Söylesene Luhan, nasıl dokunulmak istiyorsun?”

“Hala beni seviyormuşsun gibi dokun bana.” Luhan soluyarak söyledi, dudaklarından zevk inlemeleri dökülüyordu. Sehun eliyle Luhan’ın üyesini okşadı ve sonra kumaşı çıkardı.

“Hayır Luhan. Senin gibi bir sürtük sevilmeyi hak etmiyor.” Sehun beklenmeyen sert bir sesle söyledi. Yaşlar anında göz kenarlarında birikmişti, kalbi sıkışıyordu ama Luhan karşılığında bir şey demedi. Sessizce acıya katlanıyordu çünkü Sehun’la olan anını mahvetmek istemiyordu.

“Domal, Luhan.” Sehun emreder bir sesle konuştu. “Seni hazırlamadan becermek istiyorum çünkü senin gibi çıkarcı bir sürtük hazırlığı hak etmiyor…”

Hazırlanmadan becerilme düşüncesi Luhan’ın damarlarının korku ve heyecanla kabarmasını sağlamıştı. Kıvılcımlar tüm bedenine yayılarak yangın çıkarmıştı. Kulağa mazoşist olarak gelebilirdi ama Luhan acılı zevkle becerileceği fikrine kesinlikle aşıktı.

Özellikle de onu becerecek kişi Sehun ise.

Luhan memnuniyetle domalarak yatak başlığını kavradı. Daha iyi ulaşabilmesi için gönüllü olarak kendini Sehun’un önünde açtı.

Uyarı yapmadan Sehun sertçe büyük üyesini Luhan’ın sıkı girişine soktu. Luhan’dan acı dolu bir çığlık çıkınca Sehun neredeyse pişman olacaktı.

Sehun hala bir önceki olayın sinirini atamamıştı. Sarışını acımasızca becermek istiyordu ama yine de Sehun hala Luhan’ı düşünüyordu. Luhan’ın canını yakmak istemiyordu o yüzden hareket etmeden önce uzunluğuna alışmasını bekledi.

“Hareket et Sehunnie. Benimle aşk yap.” Luhan’ın iznini duymasıyla Sehun üyesini sertçe derine itmeye başladı.

Terli tenlerin birbirine çarpması, zevk inlemeleri ve küfürler odanın dört köşesinden yankılanıyordu. Sehun ve Luhan sevişmenin yasak zevkinde kendilerini kaybetmişlerdi.

Bu gece zevkin ve coşkunun hissedildiği kendi dünyalarında sadece ikisi vardı. Her şey unutulmuştu.

Huang Zitao bile.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Neden hala buradasın? Gittiğini sanıyordum.” Tao sordu. Kris önünde durmuş ona starbucks kahvesi uzatıyordu.

“Bunu sorması gereken ben olmalıyım. Sevgilin nerede? Seni alacağını sanıyordum.” Tao ona keyifsizce bakarak kahveyi aldı. Teşekkürler mırıldandıktan sonra kapağını açtı ve kahveden bir yudum aldı.

“Evet. Ama aramalarıma ve mesajlarıma yanıt vermiyor.” Tao alçak sesle söyledi. Yifan duyduğuyla kaş çatarak Tao’nun yanına oturdu.

“Ne kadar zamandır buradasın?”

Tao iç çekti. “İki saattir.”

Yifan gözlerini devirdi. “Seni bekleten şerefsize lanet olsun.”

“Hey kelimelerine dikkat et. Sevgilim hakkında kötü konuşma.” Tao, Kris’in sözlerine sinirlenerek konuştu. Sevgilisine nasıl şerefsiz derdi?

Yifan’ın öfkesi göğsünde yükselmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un hatalı olmasına rağmen Tao hala onu savunuyordu.

“Cidden mi? İşe yaramaz sevgilisine, lanet olası mesajlarına cevap vermemesine rağmen sen bu soğuk kış gecesinde onu iki saat beklemişsin. Hala onu mu savunuyorsun? İnanılmazsın.” Yifan sinirle bağırdığında Tao da sinirlenmişti. Çok yorgundu ve en son istediği şey bununla uğraşmaktı.

“Ne olmuş inanılmazsam? Ya sana ne demeli, huh?!” Tao bağırdı ama sonra hemen iç çekti. “Lanet olsun. Şu anda senin saçmalığınla ilgilenmek istemiyorum. Çok yorgunum. Ben eve gidiyorum.” Tao söyledi ve uzaklaşmak üzereyken Yifan onu geri çekti.

“Hayır, Huang Zitao. Bensiz eve gitmiyorsun.”


	11. İlişki 11 – Görünmez

 

Yifan’ın arabasında duyulan tek şey radyonun sesiydi. Son zamanlarda çıkan çaylakların söylediği eski bir aşk şarkısıydı.

Yifan’ın müzik seçimiydi. Soğuk adam görüntüsüne rağmen eski aşk şarkılarının büyük bir fanıydı. Yifan gibi ilahi ve kaba görünen birisinin böyle tercihi olacağını düşünmek garipti.

Ama birisini görünüşüne göre asla yargılamayın derler.

Yifan dışarıdan soğuk ve ürkütücü görünebilirdi ama içinde tatlı bir kalbi vardı. Tam bir beyefendi ve romantik birisiydi.

Ama aynı zamanda hislerini dile getirecek cesareti olmayan korkak bir adamdı. Uzun zamandır en yakın arkadaşına aşık olan bir adamdı.

Kelimelerin ağzından çıkmasını önleyemeden konuşmuştu Yifan. “Onu gerçekten seviyor musun?”

Sehun’un düşüncelerine dalmış olan Zitao, Yifan’ın sorusuyla irkilmişti.

“Nasıl bir soru bu?” Tao gözlerini camdan çekerek tüm dikkati yolda olan Yifan’a baktı. Yifan gözlerini devirdi. “Soruya soruyla karşılık verme. Sadece cevap ver?” cevabı bilmesine ve bunun ona acı verecek olmasına rağmen, Yifan yine de sormuştu. Tao’dan duymak istiyordu çünkü bir işarete ihtiyacı vardı.

Bu acı verici tek taraflı aşktan vazgeçmek için bir kanıta… Yifan böyle devam edemezdi. Unutması ve önüne bakması gerekiyordu.

Ama içinde bir yerler imkansızlığını bilmesine rağmen hala farklı bir cevap için ümit ediyordu.

_‘Belki birazcık. Zitao benim için bir şey hissediyordur.’_

Tao iç çekti. “Tabiki. Onu tüm kalbimle seviyorum.” Sehun’un sebep olduğu hayal kırıklığına rağmen Tao gülümsedi. Gerçeği doğrulayabilecek bir gülümsemeydi.

O gülümseme Yifan’ın kalbini on yaşındayken çalmıştı. Ama maalesef aynı gülümseme şimdi kalbini kırıyordu.

Acı çektiğini göstermek yerine Yifan gülümsedi. Aşık olduğu adamın mutluluğu için buna devam edecekti. Yifan’ın kalbi ne derse desin vazgeçmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Başka birisi tarafından kör olan kişi için nasıl savaşabilirdiniz ki?

“Sana sahip olduğu için çok şanslı.” Yeniden yola odaklanmadan önce Yifan’ın dediği tek şeydi. Aniden bir şarkı çalmaya başlamıştı ve içinde kanayan yaraya yeni bir çizik eklemişti.

**_‘Keşke bana o gözle bakabilseydin_ **

**_Güzel gözlerin_ **

**_Benim gözlerimin derinliklerine baksaydı_ **

**_Bana diyeceğin her şeyden fazlasını deseydi_ **

**_Ama sen benim varlığımın farkında bile değilsin_ **

**_Bebeğim ben senin için_ **

**_Görünmez bir adamım sadece.’_ **

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Luhan gözlerini açıp yan tarafına baktığında gülümsemesi solmuştu.

Hayal kırıklığı ve kalbindeki acıya rağmen yanındaki boşluğa özlemle bakıyordu. Sehun gitmişti.

Luhan, Sehun’un sabah burada olmayacağını biliyordu. Sehun, Luhan’dan nefret ediyordu ve varlığına katlanamıyordu. Luhan’ı sadece seks için kullanıyordu ama yine de umut ediyordu Luhan. Sehun’un sıcaklığında uyanmak ve ona beş yıl önceki gibi aşkla gülümsemesini istiyordu. Sehun en azından kahvaltıya kalsaydı keşke.

Ama o zaman böyle yürümezdi. Artık değildi. Luhan yalnızdı. Tamamen yalnız ve Sehun’un bıraktığı boşluktaydı.

Gönülsüzce yataktan çıktı Luhan. Sehun’un oturma odasına olmasını umut ediyordu.

Ama ikinci defa hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaktı. Sehun ona veda etmeden gitmişti.

_‘Gitmesi önemli mi gerçekten? Sehun yine de geri gelecek. Sonuçta beni istiyor. Sehun hala beni istiyor.’_

Luhan hoş düşüncesine karşılık sırıttı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

“Tao! Sana güzel haberlerim var.”

Bakışlarını bu akşam şovda okuyacağı senaryodan kaldırarak zayıf kadına çevirdi. Şık bir kıyafet giymişi ve omuzlarına dökülen kırmızı saçları vardı.

Adı Luna’ydı. Tao’nun çalıştığı yayın bölümünün ve radyonun genel başkan yardımcısıydı.

“Nedir hanımefendi?” kibarca sordu.

Luna ona kocaman gülümsemişti. “Tebrikler! Yılın en başarılı tasarımcısı Luhan’ın gelecek reality şovu için sunucu olarak seni seçti bölüm.”


	12. İlişki 12 – Mantıksız Mesafe

 

Başka bir insanın bakış açısından Wu Yifan korkak bir adam olarak tanımlanabilirdi çünkü _onun_ mutluluğu için savaşmaktan kolayca vazgeçmeye karar vermişti. _Kendi mutlulukları için._

Hislerini on yıl önce aşık olduğu en yakın arkadaşı Huang Zitao’ya bir kere bile dile getirmemişti.

Ama sizi sevmeyen birisini sevmek gerçekten acı veriyordu.

Yifan viskisinden bir yudum alırken acıyla iç çekti. On yaşındayken olan anıları hala aklındaydı.

***Flashback***

_16 yıl önce._

_“Neden burada yalnız başına ağlıyorsun?”_

_Yifan yaşlı yüzünü kaldırdığında en yakın arkadaşının endişeyle ona baktığını gördü. Diğer çocuk elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını silerken sessiz kalmıştı._

_Yifan birisinin ağlamsını görmek istememişti, o yüzden evinden birkaç blok ötedeki çocuk parkına giderek saklanmaya karar vermişti._

_Ama iki yıldır en yakın arkadaşı olan Zitao buradaydı işte. Yifan zayıf ve kırılgan görünürken önünde dikiliyordu._

_“H-hiç. Beni merak etme ve eve git sen.” Yifan cevapladı. Sesinin titrek çıkmaması içi çabalamıştı ama sonunda başarısız olmuştu._

_Tao iç çekerek Yifan’ın önünde diz çöktü. Yifan bir salıncakta oturuyordu. Zitao ona ilgili gözlerle bakıyordu ve bu bir şekilde göğsündeki ağırlığa rağmen içindeki duyguları hareketlendiriyordu._

_“Ben olsam bile, seni zayıf düşürdüğü için birisinin seni ağlarken görmesini istemediğini biliyorum.” Zitao sağ elini Yifan’ın yüzüne koydu ve ona rahatlatıcı bir dokunuş verdi._

_“İyi olmamak sorun değil. Güçlü hissetmek için bana sahipsin. Ben her zaman burada olacağım.” Ve bununla beraber Zitao, Yifan’a hayatında gördüğü en büyüleyici gülümsemeyi bahşetmişti._

_İçinde bir şeylerin değiştiğini bildiği andı. Zitao’ya ilk kez aşık olduğu andı._

***End of flashback***

Anıyla beraber acı bir gülümseme belirmişti dudaklarında. Hayatındaki en mutlu anlardan biriydi ama aynı zamanda hatırlamanın ona çok acı verici olduğu bir andı. Çünkü o an bir şeyi kanıtlıyordu; sözler bozulmak için vardı.

Çünkü Zitao verdiği sözü hatırlasaydı Yifan yalnız olmazdı. Ama Yifan’ın en yakın arkadaşını acısı için suçlamaya hakkı yoktu. Tamamen kendi hatasıydı çünkü Tao’ya karşılıksız aşkını söylemek için tek bir hamle bile yapmamıştı. İstemişti ama korkularının üstün gelmesine izin vermişti. Yifan keşfedilmekten ve toplumda gay damgası yemekten korkmuştu. Aile onu kesinlikle evlatlıktan reddederdi çünkü ailenin onuruna her şeyden fazla bağlıydılar.

Yifan’ın büyükbabası, ailesi araba kazasında ölünce onu büyüten kişi, onun bir kadınla evlenmesini bekliyordu, erkekle değil. Müstakbel eşi iyi bir aileden gelmeliydi ve toplumda iyi bir yeri olmalıydı; Yifan’ın olduğu dünyaya ait olan bir erkek olmazdı.

Bu yüzden Yifan sosyeteden pek çok kadınla çıkmıştı; kadınların çoğu milyon dolarlık kuruluşların varisleri, mankenler ve camiadaki etkili oyunculardan oluşuyordu. O kadınlar sadece kalbindeki gizli olanı saklamak için varlardı.

Yifan için cinsel ihtiyaçlarını karşılayan zararsız flörtlerden başka bir şey değildi. Onların hiçbirini kırmamak için düşünceli ve uyumlu davranmasına rağmen kalbi hep Tao’ya ait olmuştu. Zitao her zaman kalbinde olacak olan kişiydi ama ona sevdiğini söyleme şansı hiç olmayacaktı.

Büyükbabası vefat ettiğinde aşkını itiraf etme düşüncesinin olduğu bir zaman vardı. Yifan o zaman itiraf etme şansı olduğunu düşünmüştü ancak çok geç olduğunu fark etmişti.

Zitao çoktan onun mutlu olma şansını elinden alan şanslı piç Oh Sehun diye birine sahipti.

Yifan, Zitao’nun Sehun’a çok aşık olduğunu görebiliyordu ve içindeki acı onu öldürüyordu. Çok fazla şeye katlanıyordu ve Yifan’ın arabasındaki olay ona ne yapacağına dair bir işaretti.

Ama maalesef aldığı cevap kabul edilmesi zordu ve Yifan’ın buna ihtiyacı vardı. Kendi akıl salimliği için. Bundan sonra Yifan vazgeçecekti. Huang Zitao’ya olan aşkını unutmaya çalışacaktı ve ilk yapması gereken şey ise hiçbir fikri olmayan en yakın arkadaşıyla arasına mesafe koymaktı.

Ve bu gece vazgeçmeye başlayacaktı. Neyse ki Yixing adından birisiyle tanışmıştı. Güzel ve çekiciydi. Nasıl olduysa Yixing'in evine giderek kendilerini yatakta bulmuşlardı. Yixing, Yifan’ın altında nefessizce uzanırken vahşi, seksi bir gece geçirmişlerdi.

İçine girip çıkarken Yifan şu anda seviştiği kişinin Tao olduğunu hayal etmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Zayıf çocuğu kollarında tutarken adını bağıranın bu yabancı olması yerine en yakın arkadaşının olmasını nasıl da dilerdi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Yifan.” CEO'nun ofisine girerken seslendi Tao. Bakışlarını okuduğu kağıttan ayırmadan cevap verdi Yifan. “Neye ihtiyacın vardı?” sesinde ilgisizlik vardı bu Tao’ya garip bir duygu hissettirmişti. _İncinmişlik_.

Yifan’ın onu eve bıraktığı geceden beri üç hafta geçmişti; diğeri Tao’yla arasına olabildiğince mesafe koymuştu ve gün geçtikçe Yifan daha da soğuk birine düşünüyordu.

Tao ne zaman dışarı çıkmayı teklif etse Yifan sürekli bahane uyduruyordu. Uzun adam ondan kaçıyor gibi görünüyordu. Yifan her zaman konuşmalarını kısa kesiyordu. Bir şey gerekli olmadıkça Zitao’nun yanına gitmiyordu ve o da kesinlikle işle alakalı oluyordu. Herkese arkadaş canlısı ve güzel davrandığı gibi Zitao’ya ne bakıyor ne de gülümsüyordu. Zitao yabancıymış gibi davranıyordu. Ve Zitao neden olduğunu anlamıyordu.

Yifan’a karşı yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığını düşünüyordu sürekli. Belki de bir şey yapmıştı ve farkında değildi. Çünkü Yifan’ın ona en son soğuk davrandığı zaman Tao’nun en yakın arkadaşını basketbol maçına gitmediği zamandı ve bu yıllar önceydi.

Şu ankinin aksine o zaman Zitao, Yifan’ın davranışının nedeninin tamamen farkındaydı. Zitao durumunun ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Tao, Yifan’ı kıracak bir şey yaptığını ya da dediğini hatırlamıyordu.

“Yüzüme bakar mısın lütfen? Bir sorum var.” Tao sinirlenmiş bir halde homurdandı. Tao’nun sesindeki siniri duyunca Yifan başını kaldırdı, kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Ne var?”

Tao iç çekti. “Bana kızgın mısın?”

 _‘Hayır, kızgınlık ve acı birbirinden farklıdırlar. Sana asla kızamam ama ciddi bir şekilde incindim.’_ Yifan bu kelimeleri her zamanki gibi dile getirmeyerek kendine sakladı, korku inkar etmesini sağlıyordu.

Yifan’ın çatılan ifadesi yumuşadı ve başını hafifçe salladı. “Hayır, değilim.”

Tao ona eğlenmemiş bir şekilde bakıyordu, ona inanmadığı belliydi.

“O zaman neden bana karşı bu kadar soğuksun?” Zitao yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını saklamadan sordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Yifan yumuşak sesle konuştu. “Meşgulüm ve üzerimde baskı var.”

Bu sefer Tao’nun ifadesi yumuşamıştı. Aniden Yifan’ın değişiminde kötü bir şey aradığı için suçlu hissetmişti. Hepsi stres ve baskıdan dolayıydı.

“Oh? Affedersin. Bilmiyordum.” Tao suçlu bir şekilde konuştu. “Bana önceden söylemeliydin. Seni anlardım.” Diye ekledi.

“Hayır, sorun yok. Son birkaç gündür sana pislik gibi davrandığım için ben özür dilemeliyim.” Tao başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Evet, dilemelisin. Ama sorun değil; benimle yemek yersen affedilirsin.”

“Yapmam Tao.” Yifan özür dilercesine bakıyordu. Zitao’yu çok özlemişti ve onunla yemek yemek istiyordu. Yifan hala onunla olmak istiyordu, her zaman istemişti ve her zaman isteyecekti.

Ama kalbine ve aklına ne olacaktı? “Başka birisiyle plan yapmıştım.” Yifan konuştuğu anda iyi insan lafının üstüne gelir misalince kahverengi saçlı birisi ofise girmişti.

“Selam, tatlım.” Diğer adam tatlı bir sesle selamladı onu.

“Yixing.” Yifan gülümseyerek onu selamladı ve yerinden kalkarak onun yanına gitti. Dudaklarına tatlı bir öpücük bıraktı.

Diğer yandan Tao ikiliyi izlerken hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve reddedilmiş gibi hissediyordu. İkili kapıdan çıkarken Yifan’ın ona bir kere bile bakmaması onu terk edilmiş hissettirmişti.

Ve bunun en kötü tarafı ise Yifan hoşça kal dememişti.

_‘Evet, aynen bu şekilde.’_


	13. İlişki 13 – Acı veren anılar

 

Sehun, Luhan’ı yeniden görmeye karar verdiği geceden beri gizlice Luhan’la buluşuyordu. Aşk yuvaları sarışının eviydi ve haftada üç kez ikisi buluşup ateşli bir gece geçiriyordu.

Ve bu gecenin diğer gecelerden hiçbir farkı yoktu.

“D-daha hızlı, lütfen. Yavaş olma Sehunnie.” Sehun’un üyesinin çoktan mahvolmuş deliğinde sertçe hareket etmesiyle Luhan zevkten inildiyordu. Duş başlığından akan ılık su damlaları dinç aktivitenin ter damlalarına karışıyordu. Üzerlerindeki hissettikleri zevke şehvetli bir duygu ekliyordu sadece.

“Serti seviyorsun gerçekten, değil mi? Ama bu sana mükemmel uyuyor zaten. Nezaket seninle eşleşmiyor.” Sehun hırladı ve hızını artırarak Luhan’ın bedenini daha sert cam duvara bastırdı.

Sehun aç ağzını Luhan’ın kusursuz boynunda gezdirerek güzel teni emiyor ve kırmızı izler bırakıyordu. “Seni mühürlememi seviyorsun, huh?” Sehun’un sesi yoğun arzudan dolayı boğuklaşmıştı. Sona yakın olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

“Evet Sehunnie. Aww siktir, gelmek üzereyim.” Luhan utanmazca inleyerek iki avucunu da destek için duş camına yasladı. Sehun arsızca sırıtarak kendini derince Luhan’ın içine gömdüğünde güzel adamdan yüksek sesli bir inildi kazanmıştı.

“Beraber cennete ulaşalım.” Uzun zamandır bekledikleri rahatlamaya ulaşırken adları ve küfürler birbirine karışıyordu banyoda.

“Seni seviyorum Sehun-ah.” Luhan zevk dolu sesiyle soluyarak fısıldadı. Nedense Luhan ondan bir cevap beklemişti ama tek duyabildiği Sehun’un hırıltılı soluklarıydı.

Ve Luhan içinin boş olduğunu hissetti. Önceki gibi değildi. Geçmişte aşk yaptıktan sonra Sehun ‘seni seviyorum’ diyen kişiydi ve bu Luhan’ı o zamanlar dünyanın en mutlu kişisi yapardı. Ama şimdi ne olmuştu?

Luhan o anda hatırlamıştı. Her şey değişmişti çünkü bu sefer Sehun, Luhan’ı sadece zevk için kullanıyordu. Sehun artık onu sevmiyordu.

“Bir şey demeyecek misin?” Luhan elinde olmadan düşünceleri seslice dile getirerek Sehun’a cesurca baktı. Sehun’un bir şey demesini istiyordu. Luhan o iki kelimeyi umutsuzca duymak için deliriyordu, beş yıldır onu duymayı arzuluyordu.

Çok mu şey istiyordu?

“Ne dememi istiyorsun Luhan? Seni hala sevdiğimi mi, huh?” Sehun ona ters ters baktı, soğuk gözleri direkt ona bakıyordu. Eskiden sıcaklıkla dolu olan gözleri. Artık o duygudan yoksundu. Ve Luhan o duyguları gün yüzüne çıkarmak istiyordu.

“Evet Sehun.” Luhan cesurca karşılık vererek Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Çünkü ben hala seni seviyorum.”

Sehun acı ve alaycı bir şekilde kahkaha attı. “Ne kadarda zavallıca düşünüyorsun tatlım.” Sinsice sırıttı. “Seni artık sevmediğimi daha kaç kez söylemem lazım? Bu ilişki sadece şehvet üzerine kurulu. Seni arzularımı dindirmek için kullanıyorum.”

Sehun’un kelimeleriyle Luhan’ın kalbi yeniden parçalara ayrıldı. Kalplerinde büyük yere sahip kişilerden böyle kelimeleri duymanın yıkıma sebep olmaları komikti.

Luhan gözlerini yakan yaşları hissedebiliyordu ama geri göndermeye karar vermişti. Sehun’un önünde zayıf görünmek istemiyordu. Daha fazla olmazdı. Luhan acısını göstermek için çok yorgundu. O her zaman inciniyordu.

“Biliyorum Sehunnie. Düzenli olarak bunu hatırlatmana gerek yok.” Luhan sertçe söyleyerek acısını sırıtmayla gizledi.

“Çünkü bana karşı hislerini inkar ettiğini biliyorum. Yine de seni suçlayamam.” Luhan duraklayarak yüzünü Sehun’a yaklaştırdı. Dudakları neredeyse birbirine dokunuyordu. “Gitmemem için yalvarırken seni terk ettim. Seni ağlattım ve yağmurlu gecede arkamdan koşturdum çünkü sana karşı ağır basan hayallerim vardı.”

Sehun göğsündeki öfkenin yeniden yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Luhan’ın son sözleri o gecenin acılığını hatırlatmıştı. Diğerini hiç umursamıyormuş gibi Luhan’ın onu terk etmesinin anılarını…

Sehun o geceyi hatırlamak istemiyordu. O gece kalbi gözlerinin önünde parçalanmıştı.

***Flashback***

_5 yıl önce_

“Lütfen böyle davranma Lulu.” Sehun yalvarıyordu, gözlerinden yaşlar durmaksızın akıyordu. Yağmurdan dolayı sırılsıklamdı ama Sehun’un umurunda bile değildi. Acıdan başka bir şey hissedemiyordu.

“Şu lanet kapıyı açıp konuş benimle!!” Sehun öfkeyle söyledi, kapıyı yumrukluyordu. Öfke, umutsuzluk, acı ve hayal kırıklığı dayanılmazdı. Sehun sarhoştu ama umursamıyordu ve öfkesini önündeki kapıdan çıkarıyordu.

Birkaç dakika kapıya vurduktan sonra kapı sonunda açılarak sevgilisini ortaya çıkardı.

“Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun Oh Sehun?” Luhan, Sehun’u görür görmez bağırdı. “Artık seninle olmak istemediğimi söylemedim mi?” diğeri ona sıkıca sarılırken acımazsızca onu ittiriyordu.

“O yüzden kapıyı rahat bırak ve defol git. Sarhoşsun ve olay çıkarıyorsun.” Luhan’ın onu itmesine ve ona bağırmasına rağmen Sehun geri çekilmemişti. İyice yaklaştı ve Luhan’a daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Bir hafta önce mutluyduk Luhan. Mezun olduktan sonra senin evlenip bir yuva kurmaya söz vermiştim.” Sehun’un ağzından hıçkırıklar kaçmaya başlamıştı. Yaşlar durmaksızın akarken sesi kırık çıkıyordu.

Sehun şu anda gururunu ve onurunu hiçe sayıyordu. Dizlerinin üzerine çökmesi Luhan’ın kalmasını sağlayacaksa Sehun memnuniyetle bunu yapardı çünkü sevgilisini her şeyden çok seviyordu.

Luhan karşılığında bir şey dememişti ama Sehun hala konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Evet demiştin ve o anda ben dünyanın en mutlu insanıydım. Ondan sonra tutkuyla sevişmiştik, ama senin uzaklaştığın bir sabaha uyandım. Hiçbir fikrim yoktu ve neden aniden soğuklaştığını, uzaklaştığını anlamaya çalıştım. Seni kızdıracak bir şey yapmadığımı bilmeme rağmen, ilişkimiz için özür dilemeye hazırdım. Ama sonra sen zalimce beni istemediğini söyleyerek beni bıraktın. İlişkimizden bıktığını. Ünlü bir tasarımcı olma hayalini gerçekleştirmek için Fransa’ya gideceğini. Benim sadece bir dikkat dağıtıcı, yolunda bir engel olduğumu bile söyledin.” Sehun duraklayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve başını Luhan’ın duygusuz gözlerine kaldırdı; o gözlerde ihtimaller ve cevaplar arıyordu.

“Hayallerine asla engel olmam. İstersen seni gönüllü olarak bekleyeceğim. Seninle uzun mesafeli ilişkiye karşı değilim ama lütfen beni böyle bırakma. Artık beni sevmediğini söyleme.” Sehun yalvarıyordu.

Luhan kafasını iki yana salladı. “Bunu daha fazla yapamam. Uzun mesafeli ilişkinin bizde yürümeyeceğini biliyorsun. Ya gidersin ya da polisi çağırırım.”

“Hayır, Luhan.” Sehun’un sesinde karşı çıkış vardı. “Bunu yürütebiliriz. İlişkimizi denemek istemeye gönüllü olacak kadar seni çok seviyorum. Lütfen bizden ümidini kesme.” Sehun dizleri üzerine çöktü ve Luhan’ın bacaklarına sarıldı. “Lütfen.” kırık bir sesle yalvarıyordu ama Luhan zorla ellerini ittirdi.

“Karşı taraf kendin seni sevmiyorsa bu ilişkiyi kurtarmanın anlamı nedir ki?” Luhan zalimce ondan uzaklaştırdı. “Hayallerim senden daha önemli Sehun. Bu yüzden bugün gidiyorum. Bana karşı olan gereksiz aşkından dolayı hayallerimi kaybetmeyi göze alamam.  Sen beni engellemekten başka bir şey yapmıyorsun.” Luhan sertçe Sehun’dan kurtuldu ve ona arkasını döndü.

“Kalbine ihtiyacım yok. Sadece buradan gitmeni istiyorum. Gidip beni unutmanı istiyorum. Seni artık sevmiyorum.”

Bununla beraber Luhan uzaklaşarak eve girdi.

***Flashback ends***

O anılar uzun zamandır Sehun’un ruhunu paramparça ediyordu.  O gecenin üstünden yıllar geçmesine rağmen, acı hala aynıydı.

“Sen zalim adamın tekisin, Luhan.” Sehun dişlerini ve yumruklarını sıkarak söyledi. Duygusuna engel olamıyordu. “Kahretsin! Senden nefret ediyorum.” Tısladı ve Luhan’ın bedenini arkasındaki cam duvara yaslayarak sertçe öptü.

Sehun’un gözünden bir damla yaş akarken diğerinin dudaklarını cezalandırırcasına öpüyordu. Luhan acıdan dolayı inliyordu, giriş izni ararken Sehun dudaklarını ısırmıştı. Luhan memnuniyetle ağzını açtı ve Sehun’un dilinin hükmetmesine izin verdi.

“Senden nefret ediyorum ama seni unutamıyorum.” Sehun nefes almak için yoğun öpücüğü bozarak söyledi. Luhan bir şey söylemek üzereydi ama Sehun yeni bir öpücük başlattı. Tutku ve şehvetten arındıktan sonra Sehun, Luhan’ı kollarına alarak yatak odasına taşıdı. Ateş bedenlerini kavururken dudakları birbirinden ayrılmamıştı.

Eller yumuşak tende dolanırken dilleri birbiriyle tutkulu, uyumlu bir dansa başlamıştı.

O gece ikinci kez bir olmuşlardı.


	14. İlişki 14 – Bağlanmak Yok

 

Yatakta yan tarafına bakarken Luhan’ın dudaklarında tembel bir gülümseme belirmişti.

Oh Sehun sesli bir şekilde yanında uyuyordu ve bu Luhan’a mutluluk veriyordu çünkü uzun zamandır ilk kez sabahı tamamlanmıştı.

İçindeki mutlulukla Luhan sevgilisinin meleksi yüzünü nazikçe okşuyordu. Uyuyan yüze aşkla bakıyordu.

Sehun asla bırakmamıştı. Konuşulmayan acılı geçmişlerine rağmen. Tutkuyla aşk yapmalarına rağmen.

Her zaman böyle olmamıştı. Aslında birbirleriyle yeniden görüşmeye başladıklarından beri üç aydır ilk seferdi bu. Sehun sabaha kadar Luhan’ın yanında kalmaya karar vermişti.

Beş yıl boyunca Luhan bu anı nasıl da arzulamıştı. Milyon kez bu anı hayal etmişti; yeni bir güne uyandığında gözlerinin gördüğü ilk şey değerli Sehun’uydu.

Şimdi hepsi gerçekleşmişti. Ama gerçek dışı hissettiriyordu.

İlişkilerinin çoktan mahvolmasına rağmen aşkları için hala ikinci bir şans olması mümkün müydü?

Ama birden Luhan dün geceki gibi hissediyordu. Aralarındaki sadece tutku değildi. Sadece düzüşme değildi. Sehun hala beş yıl öncekilermiş gibi hissettirmişti.

Sehun dün onunla gerçekten aşk yapmıştı. Sehun, Luhan’a dünyadaki en önemli kişiymiş gibi hissettirmişti. Sehun, Luhan’a hala aşıkmış gibi.

Yakıcı ama nazik dokunuşlar, tutkulu öpücükler, bedenlerinin birbirine mükemmel uyumu. Sehun’un içindeki vuruşları. Luhan’ın ruhuna ve bedenine hükmetmişti. Mutluluk vericiydi aynı zamanda.

Büyülü.

Oh Sehun, Luhan’ın içindeki güçlü duyguları barındıran tek adamdı.

“Ne kadardır uyanıksın?” Luhan yan tarafındaki tanıdık sese döndü. Ses nazik çıkıyordu. Soğukluk ve alay dolu değildi.

“Çok olmadı.” Luhan, Sehun’a sıcak bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. Diğeri başını sallayarak Luhan’ın elini nazikçe yüzünden ittirdi.

Sehun kendisine dokunulmasını istemiyordu ve Luhan’ın göğsüne bir acı çöreklendi ama önceki kadar güçlü değildi. En azından Sehun bu sefer nazikçe reddetmişti.

Başka bir şey demeden Sehun yataktan kalktı ve eşyalarını toplayarak giyinmeye başladı.

Luhan aralarındaki şeyi yanlış anlıyor olabilir miydi?

“Ahmm, Sehun.” Luhan konuşma cesareti toplayınca tuhafça seslenmişti. Sehun’un sırtı Luhan’a dönüktü. “Ne var?” Sehun arkasına bakmadan cevapladı.

“Kahvaltıda bana katılır mısın?” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle sordu. “Lütfen.” diye ekledi. Sehun’un iç çekişini duymuştu. “Tamam. Kahvaltı yapalım o zaman.” Sehun çarşafların altında hala çıplak olan Luhan’a döndü ve sıcacık gülümsedi.

Luhan’ın gözleri mutluluktan parlıyordu.  Sehun’un davetini kabul edeceğini sanmıyorum. Luhan’a ilk kez hayır dememişti.

Çünkü Sehun seks dışında tüm davetlerini reddederdi.

Ama şimdi farklıydı. İşleri düzeltmek için belki hala bir şans vardı ve bu sefer Luhan vazgeçmeyecekti.

“Teşekkür ederim Sehunnie. Bize yemek hazırlayacağım. Ne yemek istersin?” mutluluğunun sesine yansımasını önleyemeyerek sordu.

“Herhangi bir şey olur Luhan.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Tadı nasıl? Güzel olmuş mu?” Luhan, Sehun’un çilekli pankekini çiğnemesini izlerken sordu.

Sehun önündeki adama bakarak başını salladı; hala yemeğini çiğniyordu.

“Evet güzel olmuş. Sevdim.” Basitçe yanıtladı. Luhan memnun olmuş bir şekilde gülümsedi ve kahvesini yudumladı.

“Hoşuna gitmesine sevindim.” Kupasını indirirken söyledi. Sehun ona bir süre baktıktan sonra dikkatini yeniden yemeğine verdi.

Sessizlik içinde yiyorlardı; bu mahvolmuş ilişki hakkında düşüncelere gömülmüşlerdi.

Luhan’ın soracak çok şeyi vardı. Gerçek durumları hakkında? Sehun’un ona karşı gerçek hisleri hakkında Luhan’ın varsayımları? Çok şey hakkında. Bu yüzden sessizliği bozmaya karar verdi.

“Kahvaltıya kaldığın için gerçekten mutluyum.” Sehun, Luhan’ın sesini duyunca düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı.

“Hmm. Evet.” Çatalıyla yemeğiyle oynayarak cevapladı.

Luhan, Sehun’un ani tavır değişikliğine memnun olmasına rağmen gözlerine düzgünce bakmamasından biraz irkilmişti. Yemek yerken daha az konuşkan ve içe dönük olmuştu.

Sonunda Luhan merakına yenik düştü. “Neden aniden nazik davranmaya başladın? Benden nefret ettiğini sanıyordum ama aynı zamanda beni unutamıyormuşsun?” Sehun’un yüzünde alaycı bir gülümseme belirmişti.

Luhan aralarındaki gerginliği kaldırmak istiyordu, bu yüzden onunla biraz alay etmeye karar verdi.

Sehun tabağından kafasını kaldırdı ve bıkmış bir halde Luhan’a baktı. “Çünkü geçmiş konusunda seninle tartışmaktan yoruldum Luhan.” Sehun dürüstçe yanıtlamıştı. Gözleri sorgulayıcı bakan Luhan’a odaklanmıştı.

“Ve açıkçası Tao’ya karşı suçlu hissettiğim için bunu durdurmayı düşünüyorum. Onun için ‘o’ kişi olmaya söz vermiştim ama şu yaptığıma bak?” devam etmeden önce duraklamıştı. Vicdan azabı ses tonuna yansımıştı. “Gizlice geçmişimde beni çok inciten ve bana en kötü deneyimi yaşatan birisiyle görüşüyorum? Onu unutamadığım için düzüyorum. Onu çok fazla arzuluyorum sadece.”

Luhan’ın kalbi Sehun’un kelimeleriyle sıkışmaya başlamıştı. Sadece basit bir düzüşmeydi. Sehun ona sadece arzu duyuyordu.

Canını nasıl da yakıyordu. Luhan bunu zaten biliyordu ama yine de… bundan daha fazlasını bekliyordu ve hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

Dün gece… farklıydı. Sadece seks olmadığının kanıtıydı. Luhan dün gece seviştiklerine yüzde bir milyon emindi.

Ama Sehun’un kelimeleri ne olacaktı? Görmezden gelemeyecek kadar can yakıyorlardı.

“Bu günahı gerçekten bitirmek istiyorum ama lanet olsun! Ne zaman vazgeçmeyi düşünsem bana vazgeçmemem için nedenler sunuyorsun.”

“Oh tanrım!? Bana ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun inledi, sesinde hayal kırıklığı ve öfke vardı.

“Bu yüzden aramızdaki şeyin devam etmesine karar verdim ama lütfen, sana yalvarıyorum, geçmişi geride bırakalım. Hatırlatacak şeyler söylemeyi bırak. Hiçbirini hatırlamak istemiyorum.” Sehun acısını saklayarak alçak sesle konuştu.

Luhan hiçbir şey dememişti. Bakışlarını tabağına kilitlemişti. Sezgileri bir kez daha onu haksız çıkarmıştı ve bu acıtıyordu. Çok fazla hem de. Hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı ama aynı zamanda yıkım da yaşıyordu. Sehun’la yeniden beraber olma umutları imkânsızlaşmıştı.

Sehun artık Luhan’ı sevmiyordu.

“Luhan?” Sehun seslenince Luhan iç çekerek üzgün gözlerle diğerine baktı. “Tamam. İstediğin buysa olur Sehun-ah.”

“Güzel.” Sehun sonunda Luhan’a gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın kalbi yeniden acımıştı. “Bu ilişkiyi istiyorum ama bağlanmak yok çünkü biz bundan fazlası olamayız.”


	15. İlişki 15 – Myeong-Dong

 

“O kim?” Yifan yemeğini çiğnemeyi bırakarak Yixing'e baktı.

Şaşkın bir ifadeyle konuştu diğeri. “Kim?” çatalını bırakarak yanıtladı Yixing. “Ofisteki çocuk, o kimdi?”

“Ah.” Yifan, Yixing'in kimden bahsettiğini anlayarak kafasını salladı. “Çalışanlarımdan birisi sadece.” Yifan yanıtladıktan sonra şampanyasından bir yudum aldı.

Zitao’nun sadece bir çalışan olmadığını söyleme zahmetine girmemişti. O Yifan’ın en yakın arkadaşıydı ve onun için her şey demekti.

Vazgeçmesinin bir parçasıydı, Yifan kendini bununla ikna ediyordu.

Ona inanamayan gözlerle bakan Yixing'e bir bakış attı.

“O bakış da ne Yixing?” Yifan sordu; sesinde sinirlendiği açıktı. “Bana inanmıyor musun?”

Yixing kıkırdadı. “Olabilir.” Yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle yanıtladı. “Bu işte bir bit yeniği olduğundan şüpheleniyorum. Bu arada yakışıyorsunuz.” Soğuk övgüye rağmen Yifan kızarmıştı.

“Saçmalamayı kes Zhang Yixing.” Yifan homurdandı. “Onun bir sevgilisi var zaten.” İfadesi son cümleyle melankoliye bağlamıştı.

“Oh bu kötü olmuş. Eminim kalbim kırılmıştır.”

Uzun olan onu azarlarcasına bakıyordu. “Gerçekten mi? Ama öyle değil.” Yifan inkar etmeye çalışıyordu. “Yanlış yorumluyorsun.”

“Hayır, yorumlamıyorum.” Yixing şarabından bir yudum almak için durakladı ve sonra devam etti. “Yorumlamak benim gibi psikolog için bir şey ifade etmez. Acı çekiyorsun ve bunu görebiliyorum. İlk tanıştığımız gece gibi reddediyorsun. Hareketlerinden bunu gözlemleyebiliyorum.”

Yifan iç çekti. “Tao benim en yakın arkadaşım.” Üzgün ifadesiyle sonunda kabul etti. Daha fazlasını istiyordu ama bu imkansızdı.

“En yakın arkadaş, huh?” Yixing alayla sordu. “Ama eğer durum buysa neden bize katılması için davet etmedin? Umursamayacağımı biliyorsun.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Seni takılabileceğim bir arkadaşım olarak görüyorum ve eminim aynısı senin için de geçerlidir.”

“Çok karışık olduğunu biliyorsun.” Yifan tembelce makarnasını çatalıyla dürterken mırıldandı ama yemiyordu.

“Zor zaman geçiriyor gibiyiz, ha?”

“Neden konuşup barışmıyorsunuz?” dedi Yixing. “Böyle daha kolay olur.”

Yifan mağrur bakıyordu. “Keşke öyle olsaydı. Ama değil.” Bakışlarını önündeki bardağa yöneltti.

“Duygularım içine çoktan dahil olduğundan dolayı olmazdı.” Yifan üzgünce mırıldandı.

Kalp kırıcı ifadesinden sonra bu konudan bahsetmediler yeniden.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Güzel yemek için teşekkürler tatlım.” Yixing İtalyan restoranından çıkınca konuştu. Yifan’ın arabası çoktan önlerine gelmişlerdi.

Yifan sırıttı. “Tabi. Bir dahakine de burada yiyelim.”

“Evet, ama arkadaşın da gelsin. Ne kadar çok o kadar iyi.” Yixing yaramazca göz kırptı. “Ve onunla bende tanışmak istiyorum.”

“Hahaha çok komik.” Gözlerini devirerek uzun olan adam alayla konuştu. “Sen önce Joonmyun'u getir.”

Bu sefer Yixing'in kaş çatma sırasıydı. “Tamam. Önce kendi elinden bahset.”

Yifan gülerek kısa olana alayla bakıyordu. “Neden üzüldün?”

Yixing sinirle homurdandı. “Üzülmedim. Ben daha iyi durumdayım.”

“Tabii. Her neyse. Devam et sen.” Yifan homurdandı ve eliyle itiyor gibi işaret etti.

“Argh. Çok sinir bozucusun.” Yixing sonunda iğrenmiş ifadeyle konuştu. “Böyle davrandığına inanamıyorum; omuzlarında dünyayı taşıyan bir adam gibi görünüyorsun.”

“Bunu daha önce duymuştum.” Yifan sırıtarak yanıtladı. “Ama gidebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Bırakmamı ister misin?”

“Yok. Kendim gidebilirim.” Yixing elini sallayarak veda etti. “Hoşça kal sarışın. Görüşürüz.”

“Hıh.” Yifan lakabına sırıttı ama Yixing'in garipliği onu gülümsetmişti. “Hoşça kal bücür.” Diye karşılık verdi. Yixing karşılığında ona yaramazca baktı ama diğeri karşılık vermeyince yola yaklaşarak taksi durdurdu.

Arabaya binerken Yifan parayı uzatarak şoförle konuştu. “Taksiye bin. Kendim gideceğim.”

“Tamam efendim.” Diyerek ayrıldı.

İç çekerek sarışın olan sürücü koltuğuna geçti ve motoru başlattı. Öğleden sonra ofisine gitmek yerine Myeongdong’da gezerek düşünmeye karar verdi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Myeongdong sokakları görülmeye değerdi çünkü hayat akıyordu.

Çeşitli Noel ışıkları her mağazayı süslüyordu ve her köşeden Noel şarkıları havaya karışıyordu. Ekim ayının ortasına gelmişlerdi. Noel’e 2 aydan az bir zaman vardı.

Kendi yerini keşfetmesine rağmen Tao yalnız olmasına rağmen daha iyi hissediyordu.

Varsayıldığı gibi hala katılması gereken gece radyosu vardı çünkü kendisi o programın sunucusuydu.

Ama yönetim onu gece programından alarak yerine Do Kyungsoo’yu getirmişti. Bölümdeki en yakın arkadaşını.

Tao’nun bunda bir sorunu yoktu. Hatta mutluydu çünkü arkadaşının mizah duygusunun şovun reytinglerini artırmak için yeteceğini inanıyordu. Kyungsoo insanlara tavsiye vermek konusunda bir uzmandı. Aşk ya da kişisel sorunlar; o kesinlikle en iyi işi çıkaracaktı.

Zitao bunu yapamıyor demek değil ama Kyungsoo ondan daha etkili ve karizmatikti. Zitao’nun yerine geçebilecek en uygun kişiydi.

Ayrıca bölümü ona büyük bir proje vermişti. Dünyanın en parlak sunucusu olarak tanınmasını sağlayacaktı muhtemelen.

En çok kazanan tasarımcının hayatını anlatan reality show’da ünlü Luhan’la beraber çalışacaktı.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse Tao yarın tasarımcıyla tanışmak için heyecanlıydı. Çekime başlamadan önce toplantı yapacaklardı.

Zitao güzel tasarımcının bir fanıydı. Tao lüks modaya ve Luhan’ın tasarımlarına hayrandı.

Aniden Sehun’u hatırlamıştı; güzel tasarımcıyı sevmeyen sevgilisi.

Tao bunu anlayamıyordu. Luhan yaptığı işte çok yetenekliydi ve nefret edilemeyecek kadar muhteşemdi.

Luhan’ın tasarımlarının göründüğü kadar etkileyici olmadığını söylerdi hep Sehun. Bir keresinde Tao’nun kendi ürünlerini yapmaya başlarsa Luhan’dan daha iyi olacağını söylemişti.

Ama sevgilisinin tatlı sözleriyle havaya uçmak yerine Tao, Sehun’a hiç eğlenmemiş bir halde bakarak ona şakayla vurmuştu. “Saçmalama.” Ve sonrada birbirleriyle şakalaşmışlardı.

Bu harika haberi Sehun’la paylaşmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Tao’nun iyi haberleri ilk vermek istediği kişiydi ama Sehun meşguldü. Gece boyunca Chanyeol’la dışarıda takılmışlardı.

Tao rahatlamıştı çünkü Sehun diğerine nerede olduğunu haber vermeye karar vermişti. Sehun ona neler yaptığını söylemek için bir sürü mesaj atmıştı ve birkaç kez aramıştı.

Muhtemelen Sehun yeniden onu ihmal etmekten korkuyordu çünkü Tao’nun Sehun’un gelmesini beklediği gece bunu ona yaptığında Tao onunla üç gün boyunca konuşmamıştı. Sevgilisinin gelip kendini almasını beklemişti ama Sehun gelmemişti. Tao’yu ‘acil bir durum çıktı’ diyerek boşlamıştı ve şarjı bittiği için onu arayamamıştı. 

Tao gidecek yeri olmayan kayıp bir ruh gibi dolanıyordu. Ev Sehun olmadan çok yalnız hissettirdiği için eve gitmek istemiyordu. Tao bunun sık sık gerçekleştiğini fark etti.

Düşünceli bir sevgili olduğu için Tao bunu umursamıyordu çünkü Sehun’un hayatı sadece Tao’nun etrafında dönmüyordu.

Sehun’a çok güvendiği için Tao, Sehun’un onu aldatma ihtimalini hiç düşünmüyordu.

Huang Zitao böyle birisiydi.

Karşı taraf onun için önemliyse ona gözü kapalı, tüm kalbiyle güveniyordu. Kolay aldatılabilir ve naifti.

Çok hassastı ve onun için önemli insanların yanında daha da hassastı. Yifan onu ilk kez gördüğü başkası için bıraktığında bu yüzden kolayca incinmişti.

Sevgilisi miydi?

Muhtemelen öyleydi çünkü o adam Yifan’ı dudaklarından öpmüştü.

Ama son kez onu gördüğünde en yakın arkadaşı düzdü. Ama şimdi ne olmuştu? Pekala, insanlar değişirdi.

Yifan diğer adamı onunla tanıştırmamıştı bile. Tao onun için önemli değilmiş gibi davranmıştı.

Zitao artık en yakın arkadaş değillermiş gibi hissetmişti.

Yifan ona karşı neden piç gibi davranıyordu? Yifan’a o gecekinden beri olan ani tavır değişikliğini sormuştu ama diğeri inkar etmişti.

Tao gerçeği bilmiyordu. Ve arkadaşının bipolar olduğunu düşünecek kadar sinirlendirmişti. Sevgilisiyle randevusundan dönmeyen şu velet.

“Aish! Ne şimdi bunun sorunu?” alçak sesle mırıldandı. Dikkatini etrafına vermeye çalışarak Tao yürümeye devam ediyordu; üzerindeki yoğun bakışların hiç farkında değildi.

Tao’nun her hareketini takip ederek onu insan denizinde kaybetmemeye çalışıyordu.

“Neden bunu kendime yapıyorum?” Zitao’nun arkasındaki figür kendi kendine mırıldanarak Tao’yu gizlice takip ediyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Her şey mükemmel olmalıydı; özellikle hava.

Bu kadar çok yağmur yapmasını beklemiyordu. Sabah gökyüzü yağmur belirtisi hiç göstermemişti. Hava açık ve güneşliydi.

Ama sonra aniden bu gece piçlik yapmaya karar vermişti. Bu yüzden Tao baştan aşağıya ıslanmıştı.

Saçlarını okşarken sinirle iç çekti. Tao yağmur damlaları saçlarından akarken otobüs durağına gidiyordu. Yağmurun tadını çıkaracaktı.

Yağmurun altında yürümek iyi bir fikirdi. Yağmurdan kendisini koruyacak bir şeyi yoktu.

Tao otobüs durağına yaklaşmıştı ve aniden birisi nazikçe çekerek onu durdurmuştu. Tao kişiyi görmek için döndüğünde kim olduğunu fark edince şaşırmıştı.

“Yifan?”

Yifan ona kızgın ve endişeli bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun? Önce yağmurdan ıslanıp sonra da klimalı otobüse mi bineceksin? Kendini hasta etmeye mi çalışıyorsun?”


	16. İlişki 16 – Yağmurda Öpücük

 

Tao uzun adama kaşlarını çattı. Şimdi Zitao’yu umursamak aklına mı gelmişti?

“Hayır, hasta olmam, aptal.” Tao sinirle bağırdı ve kaşlarını çatarak kollarını birleştirdi. “Ve umursaman oldukça şaşırtıcı.” Alayla söyledi. Zitao incindiğini ve hayal kırıklığını saklamıyordu.

Yifan’ın sert ifadesi Tao’nun sesiyle yumuşamıştı. Tao’nu ona piç gibi davrandığı için kızdığını biliyordu.

Yifan suçluluk duyuyordu. En yakın arkadaşını incitmek istemediği için özür dilemek istiyordu.

Ama aptal gururu yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı ve Zitao’ya olan hareketlerini eklemişti.

Yifan bir şey diyemiyordu; özellikle de ‘üzgünüm’ kelimesini. Böyle incinmişken ve vazgeçmeye çalışırken olmazdı. Yifan’ın Tao’dan uzaklaşması ve zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Burada onu takip etmek kötü bir fikirdi.

Ama kalbi ona en yakın arkadaşına karşı hissettiği yoğun duyguları takip etmesini emretmişti. Böylece güvende ve iyi olduğundan emin olacaktı.

Başka ne yapabilirdi ki? Yifan bunu aşkından yapmıştı ve hiçbir şeyden pişman değildi. Karşılığında hiçbir şey elde etmediği bir aşk. En azından sevilmek istediği şekilde değil.

Kalbi vazgeçme sürecine n’inci kez ihanet etmişti.

Yifan pandanın alayını görmezden geldi ve Tao’nun elini kavrayarak onu çekiştirdi. Yifan’da baştan ayağa sırılsıklamdı çünkü yanına şemsiye almayı unutmuştu. Arabası buradan uzaktaydı ve olabildiğince hızla oraya gitmelilerdi ki hastalanmadan sığınakları olacaktı. Araba onları sıcak tutardı ve Tao için arabada bir battaniye vardı.

Ve yağmur durmayacak gibi görünüyordu.

Yarı yürüyerek yarı kendini Yifan’ın sıkı tutuşundan kurtarmaya çalışarak konuştu Tao. “Nereye gidiyoruz?” sesinde öfke vardı. “Bırak beni. Seni umursamaz piç!” Zitao kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Yifan ‘umursamaz piç’ lafını duyunca durakladı. Aniden sinirlenip incinmişti.

Tanrı biliyordu ya Yifan hayran olunası, naif en yakın arkadaşını nasıl da önemsiyordu. Onu hayatı boyunca her şeyden çok önemsemişti.

Zitao ise onu umursamaz piç olarak düşünüyordu. Yifan’ın kendisini her şeyden fazla önemsediğini fark edemeyecek kadar aptal ve kör müydü?

Yifan öfkesini gizleyen incinmiş bir bakış attı ona. “Umursamaz piç, ha?”  acı bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Gerçekten bu kadar düşüncesiz misin?”

Tao diğerinin kelimeleriyle incindiğini biliyordu çünkü yorumu bel altıydı. Bunu söylediği için aniden pişman olmuştu ama incinmişliğini ve hayal kırıklığını silemiyordu.

“Ben düşüncesiz değilim.” Yifan’ın duyabileceği kadar alçak sesli söylemişti. “Ama sen öyle davrandın ve bu çok hayal kırıklığına uğrattı.” Dürüstçe kabul etti.

Yağmur hızla yağmasına rağmen ikisi de donmuştu. Gözlerinin içine bakıp bir şey anlamaya çalışarak öylece dikiliyorlardı.

Ve sanki birisi bedenine cesaret aşılamış gibi Yifan aniden Zitao’yu kendisine çekti ve güzel, naif pandaya aşık olduğundan beri ilk kez en yakın arkadaşını yağmurun altında öptü.

Diğer yandan ise Tao dudaklarındaki yabancı dudaklarla donmuştu. Aklının mantıklı yanı Zitao’nun diğerini itmesini söylüyordu ama sağır olmuştu. Hercai kalbi farklı ama aynı zamanda emin ve doğru hissediyordu.

Bu yüzden aklının yerine kalbini dinleyerek kollarını diğerinin boynuna doladı ve en yakın arkadaşını aynı yoğunlukta öpmeye başladı.

Paylaştıkları öpücük yağmur tadındaydı ama yine de tatlı ve tutkuluydu.

Bu adam, ilk gerçek aşkı sonunda tutkuyla Zitao’yu öpüyordu. Çok geç olmuştu ama hala doğru ve mükemmel hissettiriyordu.

Zitao artık böyle hissedemeyeceğini düşünürdü. 16 yaşındaki hislerini derinlerine gömdüğünü düşünürdü. Zitao o zamanlar korkmuştu. Arkadaşlıklarının karşılıksız aşkı yüzünden değişmesinden korkmuştu. Her zaman kimsenin bilmediği en derin ve en karanlık sırrı olmuştu.

Ama aniden yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı ve on yıl öncekinden daha da karmaşıktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Özür dilerim.”

Sağır edici, uzun bir sessizliğin sonunda Yifan konuşmuştu. Sesi samimiydi ama gözleri yoldaki odağını kaybetmemişti. İkisi de aralarındaki tuhaf sessizliğine rağmen Tao’nun Yifan’ın evinde kalmasını kabullenmişti.

Bakışları hala camdan dışarıya odaklı olan Tao gözlerini ona çevirdi. “Bende.” Dürüstçe karşılık verdi. En yakın arkadaşını öpmek büyük bir hataydı. İkisi de çoktan başkalarıyla bir ilişki yaşadığından çoğu yönden çok yanlıştı.

Ama çoğu yönden doğru hissettirmişti.

Tao aniden Yifan’la öpüşmesinden pişman olmadığı için kendini korkunç birisi gibi hissetmişti. Sehun’a karşı haksız davranmıştı ve sevgilisini aldatmış gibi hissediyordu.

Yoksa gerçekten öyle miydi?

“Beni uzaklaştırmalıydın ya da tokat atmalıydın. Ben—“ Tao sözünü kesti.

“Neden beni öptün?” Tao merakla sordu. Gözleri Yifan’a odaklanmıştı ve sorgularcasına bakıyordu. “Bu öpücük senin için bir anlam ifade ediyor mu?”

Yifan bakışlarını kaçırarak yola çevirdi. Aklında ne olduğundan emin olmadığı için bir şey demedi.

Gerçeği söylemek istiyordu. Zitao’yu hislerini öğrenmesini istediği için öptüğü gerçeğini. Yifan gerçek hislerini söze dökemiyordu bu yüzden öpücükle anlatmaya çalışmıştı. Son birkaç haftadır umursamaz piç gibi davrandığı için özür dilemek amacıyla onu öpmüştü. Zitao’yu düşündüğünden daha fazla umursadığı için öpmüştü. Ona umutsuzca aşık olduğu için öpmüştü.

Ve paylaştıkları öpücük Yifan için çok şey ifade ediyoruz. Tao ona aşıkmış gibi onu öpmek yerine itseydi daha kolay olurdu.

Ama Zitao onu ittirmemişti.

“Lütfen, beri burada bekler bırakma Yifan-ah. Senden cevaplara ihtiyacım var.” Tao yumuşak bir sesle bakışlarını kaçırarak yalvardı.

Yifan iç çekerek arabayı durdurdu. Tao’ya döndü ve gerçek kalbini gizlemeye çalıştı.

“Gerçekten neden bende bilmiyorum.” Yifan yalan söyledi. En iyisinin bu olduğuna karar vermişti. İşleri daha da karmaşıklaştırmak istemiyordu.

Evet, Yifan bu naif adamı uzun zamandır seviyordu ve seveceği tek kişi olacağından emindi ama onun aşkı bencil değildi. Tao’nun hak ettiği mutluluğu almasını istiyordu ve Sehun’la arasına girmek Yifan için doğru değildi.

“Benim içinde bir anlama geldiğini sanmıyorum.” Kendini ikna etmeye çalışarak konuştu.

Tao göğsünün sıkıştığını hissediyordu. Paylaştıkları öpücüğün yanlış olduğunu düşünen kendisiydi yani.

Ama her şeye rağmen gülümsedi; gülümsemesi gözlerine ulaşmasa bile.

“Tamam.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Önünde durdukları ev iki katlıydı. Karanlıkla çevrelenmesine rağmen Tao evin güzel olduğunu fark etmişti. Mimar olmayabilirdi ama evin dış görünüşünün iyi bir dizayna sahip olduğunu anlayabilirdi. Dış cephe duvarları siyah-beyaz boyanmıştı ve bahçe lambalarıyla güzelce aydınlatılmıştı.

“Burası senin evin mi?” Tao emin olmasına rağmen yine de sormuştu.

“Evet.” Yifan basitçe cevap verirken kapılar otomatik bir şekilde açılıyordu. Arabayı içeri sürdü.

“Omo, gerçekten çok havalıymış.” Tao eve hayran kalarak mırıldandı. Ne bekliyordu ki? Yifan, Wu ailesindendi ve Wu’lar Asya’daki en zengin ve en etkin ailelerden birisiydi. İsterse tüm dünyayı satın alabilirdi.

Yifan kahkaha attı. Tao’nun sevimliliği ona aşık olma nedenlerinden biriydi. Tao’nun her şeye –ufak ya da büyük—hayran kalmasını seviyordu. Etrafındaki küçük şeyler onu kolayca mutlu edebiliyordu.

“Aptalca görünüyorsun.” Yifan yüzündeki hafif gülümsemeyle konuştu. Hayranlığı sesine yansımıştı. Gerilim dolu atmosfer sonunda gitmişti.

Yeniden eskisi gibi konuşuyorlardı ama gizliden gizliye unutamadıklarını kabul ediyorlardı. Zamana bırakacaklardı; insanların öğrendiğini söylerlerdi.

Tao sevimli bir şekilde dudak büktüğünde Yifan içindeki o dayanılmaz dudakları yeniden öpme isteğini bastırdı.

“Dudak bükmeyi bırakacak mısın? Hiç sevimli görünmüyorsun?” Yifan arabadan çıkarken onunla alay etti. Tao’nun sevimli olmadığını derken kendine yalan söylüyordu.

Koluna bir tane şaplak yemişti. “Yah! Ben doğal sevimliyim ve süper yumuşak, tatlıyım. Bana dayanamadığın için bunu diyorsun.” Tao dil çıkararak söyledi.

Yifan gülerek Tao’nun yanaklarını sıktırıyordu.

“Tamam tamam. Haklısın, sana dayanamıyorum. Sevimlisin.” Kahkahaları arasında konuştu çünkü aklına kötü bir plan gelmişti.

“Bu yüzden yanaklarını çok sert sıktırmak istedim.” Yifan bununla beraber Tao’nun yanaklarını niyetlendiğinden daha sert sıktırdı. Bıraktıktan sonra gülerek eve koşturdu.

“Seni piç! Yakalarsam var ya… bittin oğlum sen!” Tao, Yifan’ı yakalamaya çalışırken bağırıyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

İkisi etrafta koşturmayı bırakıp uyumaya karar verdiklerinde saat gece 1 olmuştu. İkisinin de yarın öğlen 12’de toplantısı vardı.

Uyumadan önce pijamalarını giydiler. Yifan’ın hizmetçisi Tao’nun kıyafetlerini yarına hazırlayacaktı.

“Benim odamda kalmalısın.” Yifan odanın önünde önerdi. “Ben misafir odasına giderim.” Yifan yandaki kapıyı işaret ederek söyledi.

İkisin ayrı odalarda uyuması iyi fikirdi. Paylaştıkları öpücükten dolayı araları hala garipti.

Ama Tao teklifi reddederek çılgınca bir şey önerdi.

“Olmaz Yifan.” Tao gergince mırıldandı; bunun doğruluğundan emin değildi. “Senin odan ikimize de yeter. Aynı yatakta uyuyabiliriz.” Ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi. Garip bir durumda olduğunda edindiği bir alışkanlıktı.

Yifan kafasına taş yemiş gibi bakıyordu. Evet, geçmişte beraber aynı yatağı çok kez paylaşmışlardı ama işler garipleşip karmaşıklaşınca her şey değişmişti.

“Ahmmm.” Yifan omuz silkti; garip hissetmeye başlamıştı. “Emin misin? Benim için sorun yok tabii.” Tao araya girerek sözünü kesmişti ve sesi öncekinden emin çıkıyordu.

“Evet. Ve lütfen, ısrar ediyorum. Beraber uyuyalım.” uzun olanın yanaklarının kızardığını fark edince Tao’nun gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Ne dediğini o anda fark etmişti.

“H-hayır, yanlış anlama. Öyle demek istemedim.” Tao utandığı için kekeleyerek söyledi. Lanet olası kelime seçimleri.

Yifan boğazını temizleyerek titrek bir şekilde güldü. O da utanmıştı. Bu kadar garip olmamıştı önceden.

“Evet biliyorum. Anladım.” Güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Ve sonunda ikisi de aynı yatakta uyumuştu. Birbirlerine sırtlarını dönmüşlerdi ve ikisi de bir gram uyku uyuyamamıştı.


	17. İlişki 17 – Geçmiş ve Bugün Karşılaşıyor.

 

“İyi uyudun mu?”

Tao, Yifan’ın sorusunu duyunca tabağından kafasını kaldırdı ve bakışlarını karşısındaki uzun adama çevirdi. İkisi bahçede oturmuş kahvaltı yapıyordu.

Tao homurdandı. “Evet uyudum.” Sinirlediği için dudakları ince çizgi haline gelmişti. “Uyurken tüm ağırlığını bana veren birisi yüzünden yorgun ve berbat hissediyorum.”

Yifan kıkırdadı. “Gerçekten mi? Ama bana sanki oyuncak ayıcık gibi sıkıca sarılan birisi de vardı?” dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümseme vardı. “Eminim sevgilinden daha yumuşağımdır.” Diye ekledi.

Tao ona sertçe baktı ama yanakları kızarmaya başlamıştı. “Sus ve yemeğini ye.” Sonunda konuşarak çatalını aldı ve yeniden yemeye başladı. Uzun olanın içini delen bakışlarını görmezden geliyordu.

Tao’nun alayını takmadığını görünce Yifan sonunda bıraktı ama gülümsemesini bastıramıyordu. Tamamlanmış hissediyordu.

Tao’yla geçirdiği bu sabah kalbinde sonsuza kadar saklayacağı mükemmel bir andı.

Ve sabahlarının hep böyle olmasını dilemişti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

İkisi de toplantıya katılabileceklerinden emin olunca aşağıya inip Yifan’ın arabasına bindileri. Yifan şoförünü çağırmıştı; arkada Tao’nun yanında oturabilecekti.

Araba yolculuğu boyunca Tao yerinde kıpırdanarak parmaklarıyla oynamıştı. Göğsünde yükselen gerginliği hissedebiliyordu ve heyecanlanıyordu.

Luhan’la yüz yüze karşılaşacağı ve yapacağı iş için heyecanlıydı. Ünlü tasarımcıyla çalışmak hayatındaki en iyi tecrübesi olacaktı çünkü tamamen kaderini değiştirecekti. Tao’nun hayali televizyon ekranlarında tanınmaktı.

Projesinin büyük başarı yakalaması için tanrılara dua ediyordu. Kendinden emin olmamasına rağmen iyi iş başaracağını umuyordu.

“Bu kadar gerilme Tao.” Yifan’ın nazik sesini duyunca Tao ona baktı. Diğeri güven verircesine gülümsüyordu.

“Elimde değil Yifan.” Tao tereddütle kabul etti. “Ya işimde başarısız olursam? Ya batırırsam?” korkuyla sordu.

Yifan iç çekerek eline uzanarak yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Çok fazla kafana takıyorsun, biliyor musun?” kıkırdayarak söyledi ama Tao’nun elini bırakmadı. “Rahatla ve gereksiz şeyleri düşünme. Unutma; yönetim kurulu batırmayacağını bildikleri için seni seçti.” Samimi sözleri kalbini rahatlatmıştı. Tao en yakın arkadaşının dönmesine ve onu desteklemesine gerçekten minnettardı.

Sehun’un da burada olmasını diliyordu çünkü sevgilisinin varlığına ve rahatlatmasına ihtiyacı vardı ama maalesef onu desteklemek için burada değildi.

Dün geceden beri onu arıyordu ama sadece sesli mesajla karşılaşıyordu. Ayrıca ona birçok mesaj atmıştı ama cevap alamadığı için hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

Belki de sevgilisinin niyeti onu tüm gece görmezden gelmek değildi. Belki de nedenleri vardı.

Nedenler… sürekli nedenler.

Ama başka ne olabilirdi ki? Gerçekten önemli miydi?

En azında Yifan yanındaydı. Tek başına tereddütle beklemekten çok daha iyiydi.

“Ben sana inanıyorum. O yüzden lütfen sende kendine inan.” Bu cümlelerle korku ve tereddüt yerini kendinden eminlik ve rahatlamaya bıraktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Toplantı odasına vardıklarında Zitao bir an içeri girmekte tereddüt etti. Çok gergindi ve korkuyordu ama bunun üstesinden gelmesi gerekiyordu.

Ya şimdi ya hiç.

Tao aniden omzunda bir el hissetti. Kafasını çevirerek ona gergin ama azimli bir gülümseme verdi. “Bunu başaracağım Yifan-ah, umarım her şey iyi olur.”

Yifan başıyla onaylayarak cesaret verici bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Gidelim mi?” Tao başını salladı ve kapıyı açarak sandalyelerden birinde rahatça oturmuş, gülümseyen yakışıklı esmer bir adam ve onun yanında Tao’ya sırıtan muhteşem erkekle karşılaştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Sizinle tanışmak bir onurdu Bay Wu. Umarım bu program Koreli ve yurtdışındaki hayranlar için başarılı olur.” Jongin, Yifan’ın elini sıkarak söyledi. Yifan gülümsedi.

“Luhan şova dahil olduğu için büyük bir başarı olacağından oldukça eminim.” Jongin kendinden emin bir şekilde ekledi.

Luhan kendinden emin bir şekilde gülümserken Jongin’in koluna tutunuyordu. “Kai haklı. Ben en iyisi olduğum için büyük bir başarı sağlayacağız ve herkes bana ve tasarımlarıma hayran.”

Yifan sahte bir şekilde güldü. Tasarımcının aşırı küstah ve kibirli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ve Yifan böyle insanlardan hiç hoşlanmazdı. Mütevazılığı tercih ederdi.

“Evet. Onunla tanışmanızı istiyorum.” Yifan eliyle Zitao’yu işaret ederek söyledi. Zitao utangaçça öne çıktı. “Bu Huang Zitao ve senin şovunun sunucusu olacak, Luhan.” Gururla söyledi. Tao yanında dikiliyordu.

Zitao odadaki tüm dikkatin üzerine yoğunlaştığını biliyordu ve gerilerek utanmıştı. Ancak Tao başını nazikçe eğerek kendini tanıtmayı başarmıştı.

“Günaydın. Ben Huang Zitao ve kesinlikle çok çalışacağım.” Sesi gerginlikten titremişti ama herkesle göz kontağı kurmayı başarmıştı.

Luhan dudaklarındaki kötü sırıtma ve ukala bakışlarıyla Tao’yu inceliyordu.

“Merhaba Zitao. Kim olduğumu biliyorsundur, değil mi?” Luhan ukalaca sordu ve ona dikkatle bakarak baştan aşağıya inceledi. Tao bakışların altında iyice gerilmişti ama başını sallayarak ifadesini düz tutmuştu.

“Evet.” Tao küçük bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

“Tabiki ama her neyse, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Zitao. Umarım oldukça eğleniriz.”


	18. İlişki 18 – Hareket Planı

 

“Tabiki ama her neyse, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Zitao. Umarım beraber oldukça eğleniriz.” Luhan ‘beraber eğlenme’ kelimelerine vurgu yapmıştı. Dudaklarında bir sırıtma vardı.

Kesinlikle beraber oldukça eğleneceklerdi. Luhan beraber geçirdikleri her anın heyecan dolu ve unutulmaz olmasından emin olacaktı.

Özellikle Zitao açısından. Luhan’ın nihai rakibi. Sehun ve arasındaki engel.

Nasıl bu duruma gelmişlerdi? Basitçe açıklamak gerekirse; Luhan, Sehun’u araştırmak için özel bir dedektif tutmuştu. Eski sevgilisini takip ettirmişti.

Ve Sehun’la arasına girip onu çalmaya çalışan kişi kim olursa olsun cehennemi tadacaktı. Luhan bundan kesinlikle emin olacaktı. Savaşmadan asla vazgeçmeyecekti.

Tasarımcının sözlerindeki gizli anlamı anlayamayarak Tao başını salladı ve utangaçça gülümsedi. “Evet, bende öyle umuyorum Bay Luhan.”

Luhan elini sallayarak kıkırdadı. ‘Ne kadar da naifsin sen böyle. Kim olduğumu gerçekten bilmiyorsun. Nasıl acınası,’ diye düşünüyordu ama her anından eğlenmeye başlamıştı.

_Bu sadece bir başlangıçtı. Çok daha fazlası olacaktı. Kendini hazırla, Huang Zitao. Oyun daha yeni başlıyor._

Her şey bitince Luhan kendi oyununu kazanacağını biliyordu çünkü bu naif pandadan kesinlikle daha iyiydi.

“Resmiyeti bir kenara bırakalım Zitao. Bana Luhan de.” Hala kendinden emin sırıtışı vardı yüzünde. Zitao başını sallayarak gülümsedi. Utangaç bir gülümsemeydi.

Sehun’un yüzüne karşı gülme isteği dayanılmazdı. Eski sevgilisi Luhan’ın yarısı kadar bile olamayan birisiyle nasıl beraber olabiliyordu?

Ne kadar acınası.

“Tamam Luhan.” Zitao basitçe cevap verdi ve Luhan onaylarcasına kafasını salladı.

“Bu daha iyi oldu.” Luhan cevapladı. Yifan ve Jongin’in konuştukları yere baktı. İkisi de koltukta oturmuştu ve Jongin’in görünüşünden ciddi bir konuşma olduğu belliydi.

Luhan oraya gitmeye karar vermişti; kendinden emin bir şekilde yürüyerek Tao’yu arkasında bıraktı.

“Yani üçüncü bölüm için Jeju’ya gitmemiz lazım. Ne dersiniz buna?”

“Bence iyi bir fikir. Joonmyun'a bundan bahsedeceğim.” Yifan kabul ederek onayladı.

“Selam beyler.” Luhan konuşmayı keserek onu selamladı.

“Luhan.” Jongin sırıtırken Yifan sadece kafasını salladı; tasarımcıdan hoşlanmadığını belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Zitao’ya bakarak gelmesini işaret etti. Diğeri itaat ederek Luhan’ın yanında durdu.

Luhan ukala bir bakışla Zitao’ya bakarak fikirlerini söyledi.

“Bu yakınlarda et dükkanı var ve sizi yemek için davet etmek isterim.” Luhan herkesin yüzüne bakarak neşeyle önerdi.

“Hadi ama, ben ısmarlayacağım. Sizi daha iyi tanımak istiyorum.” Luhan dikkatini Zitao’ya verdi. “Özellikle de seni, Zitao-yah.”

Arkadaşlarını yakın tut ama düşmanlarını daha yakın, derler.

Tao, Luhan’ın bakışlarını üzerinde hissettiğinde bir şeyler doğru hissettirmemişti. Luhan’ın Tao’yu rahatlatmaya çalışması önemli değildi. Ama Tao Luhan’ın yanında rahat hissedemiyordu.

Evet, Luhan’a karşı gözü korkmuştu ama bundan fazlası vardı. Ve bunu dile getiremiyordu.

İçindeki huzursuz duyguyu görmezden gelmeye karar verdi, en iyisi buydu. Tao mümkün olduğunca normal davranmaya çalışıyordu.

“Tabii Luhan, bende bunu çok isterim.” Zitao cevapladı. Luhan ise sırıtmıştı sadece.

Mükemmel bir karar, diye düşündü Luhan.

Luhan bakışlarını Jongin’e çevirdi. “Ya sen?”

“Sana asla karşı koyamadığımı biliyorsun.” Jongin alaylı bir sırıtmayla cevapladı. Luhan sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdadıktan sonra arsızca güldü. “Biliyorum.” Daha sonra Yifan’a sordu.

“Ya siz Bay Wu?” Yifan başını iki yana salladığında Zitao kaşlarını çattı. Onlara katılmayacak mıydı?

“Üzgünüm size katılamam. Katılmam gereken başka bir toplantı var.” Diye açıkladı. Tao’ya bakınca kendisi de kaş çatmıştı. Zitao gerilmişti ve ona karşı suçlu hissederek Yifan özür dilercesine bakıyordu. Bakışlarını Luhan’a çevirdi; sorması gereken bir şey vardı.

“Tao yanına birisini alabilir mi? Endişelenmeyin onlar içim öderim.” Yifan’ın ses tonundan otorite akıyordu ki Luhan reddedemezdi bunu.

Hoşlanmamış ifadesi tasarımcının yüzüne yansıdı ama hemen bir gülümsemeyle saklamıştı. “Hayır, sorun değil. Tao yanında birisini götürebilir ve ödemeyi boşverin. Ben ısmarlıyorum.”

Karşılaştıklarından beri ilk kez Yifan, Luhan’a içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Nezaketin için teşekkürler Luhan.” Ve sonra Zitao’ya döndü. En yakın arkadaşı ona minnettar bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Yanıma Kyungsoo’yu alırım, sizin için de sorun olmaz efendim.” İş dışında yakın ilişkileri olmasına rağmen profesyonellik iş için gerekliydi.

Yifan kafasını salladı. “İstediğini getirebilirsin Tao. Sehun bile olur.” Sesindeki acıyla mırıldandı.

Diğer yandan Luhan’ın kalbi sıkışmıştı. Sehun’u son gördüğünden beri çoktan üzerinden üç gün geçmişti.

Sonun aralarında hiçbir şey olmayacağını söylemişti ve açıkçası bu Luhan’ı kahrediyordu. O yüzden bir süre onu aramamaya karar vermişti. Hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve kırılmıştı.

Luhan kızgın ve kırgın olabilirdi ama kalbi hala Sehun’u arzuluyordu. Sehun’dan sonsuza kadar nefret edemezdi. Onu o kadar çok özlüyordu ki Sehun’u göremeyince çıldırıyordu. Sehun, Luhan’ın mutluluğuydu. Luhan sadece onun için yaşıyordu.

Ama özlemine katlanmak zorundaydı. Her zaman güçlü görünmeye çalışmak kolay değildi. Sehun’un da Luhan olmadan yaşayamadığını fark etmesini istiyordu.

Luhan, Sehun’un önünde parçalara ayrılabilirdi ama zayıf görünmek istemiyordu. Sehun onu artık incitemiyormuş gibi güçlü görünmek istiyordu. Bazen çok fazla mazoşist oluyordu.

“Luhan için sorun yoksa bu harika bir fikir olurdu ama Sehun’un saat 7’de uçuşu var. O yüzden onu yanımda götüremem.” Tao açıkladı.

Luhan hayal kırıklığı ve öfkeyi aynı anda tadıyordu; içini kemiriyorlardı. Sehun için bir veda sözcüğü duymayı hak etmeyecek kadar değersiz ve önemsiz birisi miydi? Luhan’a bir süre olmayacağını söyleyen mesaj atması Sehun’a yük mü oluyordu?

O yüzden Luhan, Sehun’u incitmeye karar verdi. Tao’dan Sehun’u getirmesini isteyecekti. Sehun’un acı çektiğini görecekti. Ayrıca Luhan’ın Sehun’u gitmeden önce son kez görmesi için bir bahane olacaktı bu.

“Hayır, Tao.” Luhan konuştu. “Lütfen sevgilini davet et. Benim için sorun değil. Onunla tanışmak isterim.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Düşüncesini kabul etmemeye çalışırsa çalışsın Sehun, Luhan’ı özlemeye başlamıştı.

Sehun’u son aramasından beri üç gün olmuştu. Luhan buluşmaya davet etmemişti ve bunu yapması alışık dışı bir durumdu. Genelde Luhan onu arar ya da mesaj atardı.

Sehun umutsuzca ilk adımı atmak ve veda etmek için Luhan’ı aramak ya da mesaj atmak istiyordu. Bu gece New York’a uçacaktı ve uçuş programından dolayı yaklaşık 2 hafta orada kalacaktı.

Ama gururu, lanet olası gururu, Sehun’u durduruyordu.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse Luhan’ın sessizliğinden korkuyordu Sehun. Yeniden güçsüz ve aptal hissetmekten de nefret etmişti. Luhan’ı ikinci kez kaybetme korkusundan nefret ediyordu.

Luhan ondan sıkılmış ve Sehun’u artık aramamaya karar vermiş olabilirdi.

Ama Luhan söz vermişti. Bu sefer vazgeçmeyeceğine söz vermişti. Luhan, Sehun’un sevgisini yeniden hak ettiğini kanıtlamadan önce vazgeçmeyeceğine söz vermişti.

Ama şimdi ne olmuştu?

Belki de Sehun onu değersiz ve önemsiz hissettirdiği için Luhan’ın kalbini çok kırmıştı. Aish! Neden Sehun bu kadar çok kafasına takmıştı?

Sehun’un Luhan’ı aşması gerekiyordu çünkü Tanrı aşkına, Sehun’un hayatında Zitao gibi mükemmel birisi vardı.

Ve ilişkileri çok iyi gidiyordu. Dört yılı geride bırakmışlardı ve işler karmaşıklaşmasaydı Sehun beşinci yıldönümlerinde diğer adama evlenme teklifi edecekti. Yıldönümlerine 2 ay vardı.

Ama artık öyle değildi.

Sehun gerçek hislerinin ne olduğundan emin değildi. Tereddüt ediyordu ve kaybolmuştu. Bir parçası Luhan’la görüşmeyi bırakmak isterken bundan vazgeçemiyor gibiydi.

Sehun sıkıştığını ve çıkışının olmadığını hissediyordu.

Tao’yla normal hayatına dönmeyi nasıl da çok istiyordu. İlişkilerini tehdit eden bir şey olmadığı zamana. Luhan’ın hayatına dahil olmadığı zamana.

Ama hiç doğru hissettirmiyordu. Dile getirseydi kendine yalan söylemiş olurdu.

Kalbi aşklarının sonucunun farklı olmasını diliyordu. Daha az karmaşık ve daha çok mutlu.

Ancak kalbinin kırılmasından korkuyordu. Eğer hayatının büyük kısmını kaplayan kişi tarafından yeniden kırılırsa Sehun artık yaşayamayacağından emindi.

O yüzden kendini korumak için Sehun kalbinden gelmeyen sözler söylemeye devam ediyordu. Bu yapabileceği tek şeydi.

Cep telefonunun sesi onu düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Tereddüt etmeden Sehun yataktan kalktı ve yerde şarja bıraktığı telefonunu aldı.

Ekrana bakınca hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı çünkü Sehun’un beklediği kişi değildi. Ama yine de sevgilisine karşı böyle hissettiği için içine pişmanlık çöreklenmişti.

Aramayı yanıtlayarak cevap vermeden önce yutkundu. “Bebeğim, beni aramışsın.”

Diğer hattan sinirli iç çekişi duydu. “Sonunda cevap verebildin huh?” Sehun, Tao’nun kendine kızdığını biliyordu.

“Özür dilerim bebeğim.” Eliyle saçlarını tararken konuştu. “Dün gece telefonumun şarjı bitmişti ve Chanyeol’u yalnız bırakamadığım için şarj etmeyi unutmuşum.” Diye açıkladı. Bu sefer gerçeği söylüyordu.

Sehun dün gece gerçekten Chanyeol’un yanındaydı ve her zaman takıldıkları kulüpteydiler.

Tüm gece en yakın arkadaşı olan devi teselli etmişti çünkü diğeri Byun Baekhyun isimli bir esmer bomba tarafından harap edilmiş haldeydi. Yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı.

Sehun dün gece Chanyeol’u yalnız bırakamamıştı.

Homurdandı Tao. “Gerçekten mi Sehun? Buna inanmamı mı bekliyorsun? Cidden mi?” Tao sinirle bağırdı.

Sehun aniden sinirlenmişti. Zitao şu anda nedensizce davranıyordu ve buna sinirlenmişti. Ona inanması bu kadar zor muydu?

Muhtemelen evet. Luhan’la görüşmeye başladığından beri Tao’ya yalan söylüyordu.

“Evet çünkü gerçeği söylüyorum, istersen Chanyeol’a sorabilirsin. Dün gece harap olduğu için gece onda kaldım.” Sehun niyetlendiğinden yüksek sesle bağırdı; sesindeki öfke belliydi.

“Neden bana inanmıyorsun, huh? Bu yüzden mi beni aradın?” şu anda her şeye öfkeliydi.

“Hayır.” Tao birkaç saniye sonra derin nefes aldı. “Tamam. Sana bağırdığım için üzgünüm. Düzgün düşünemiyorum.” İncinmiş bir sesle ekledi.

Sehun aniden suçlu hissetmişti ve öfkesi hemen yerini endişeye bırakmıştı.

“İyi misin?” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

“İyiyim ama buraya gelip bizimle yemek yer misin? Seni iş arkadaşlarımla tanıştıracağım ve içlerinden birisi seninle tanışmak istiyor.” Dedi.

Sehun tamamen şaşkınlık içindeydi. Neden Tao aniden onu çağırmıştı ki? Sehun yine de sevgilisiyle barışmak adına teklifini kabul etti. Tao ona adresi mesaj atacaktı.

Uzun zaman sonra Tao’yla yemek yiyecekti. Sehun gitmeden önce onunla biraz zaman geçirmek istiyordu.

Sevgilisinin etrafındaki kişileri tanımak istiyordu böylece nasıl insanlar olduklarını ve Zitao’ya ne şekil davrandıklarını görecekti.

Sehun bu öğle yemeğinin hayatını tamamen değiştirerek daha fazla karmaşıklaştıracağını aklından bile geçirmemişti.


	19. İlişki 19 – Hata

 

Luhan, her zamanki alaycı kişiliği yerine aniden gerilen ve sertleşen Jongin’in yanında oturuyordu. Kyungsoo geldiğinden beri pek konuşmamıştı.

Tao, Kyungsoo’nun yanında otururken geyik gözlü adam derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Zitao, dörtlü arasında rahat ve keyifli görünen Luhan’a baktı.

Luhan o kadar mutluydu ki sırıtmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Sehun geldiğinde olacak olaylar için çok heyecanlıydı.

Şov başlamak üzereydi ve Luhan sabırsızlanmıştı. Hayatındaki iki adamı aynı odada, beraber görünce Sehun’un güzel yüzündeki şok ve acıyı görmek istiyordu.

Mükemmel sevgilisinin Luhan’ın tam önünde oturmasına ne demeliydi? Yakalanacaklar mıydı? Ooh! Bu çok heyecanlı olacaktı ve Luhan sıkılmaya başlamıştı o yüzden küçük bir oyun oynamaya karar verdi… _Sonraki olacaklar için bir atıştırmalıktı sadece._

“Sana bir soru sorabilir miyim Tao? Sorun etmezsen tabiki?” Luhan düşünceli görünmeye çalışıyordu. Önündeki naif sürtüğe gülümsemek istiyordu ama yüzünü düz tutmuştu.

Başını evet anlamında sallarken merakla bir kaşını kaldırdı Tao.

“Adı neydi? Yani sevgilinin? Nasıl birisi?” Luhan merakla sordu. Sehun’un Zitao’yu nasıl kandırdığını bilmeyi çok istiyordu.

“Adı Oh Sehun ve bazen bir aptala dönüşebilir ama benim için dünyadaki en iyi sevgilisi.” Tao gururla söylerken dudaklarında nazik bir gülümseme vardı. Luhan homurdanmak istedi. Şu naif çocuğun suratına sevgilisinin düşündüğü gibi mükemmel olduğunu söylemeyi nasıl da çok istiyordu.

Sehun’un Luhan’ın büyüsü altında olduğunu ve ona karşı koyamadığını. Zitao’nun arkasından gizlice zevk dolu geceler yaşadıklarını. Luhan’ın sevgilisinin ilk aşkı olduğunu.

_‘Ne kadar da acınasıydı.’_

Luhan sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Aww, şu Sehun denen adam çok tatlı birisi olmalı, değil mi?” gülümsemesi sırıtışa dönüştü. “Ama sana bir tavsiye vereyim. Onu gözünün önünden ayırma sakın yoksa birisi onu senden alabilir. Sonra pişman olursun.” Luhan anlamlı bir şekilde söyledi.

Luhan dediklerinde ciddiydi. Sadece tek bir fark vardı; ne olursa olsun Luhan, Sehun’u Tao’dan kesinlikle çalacaktı.

Tao’nun yüzü aniden düşmüştü. Luhan’ın kelimeleri içini acıtmıştı ve Luhan rakibinin yüzündeki değişimi fark etmişti. Sevinçten dört köşe olmuştu.

_‘Devam et, kelimelerimi hisset sürtük. Kork benden.’_

“Şaka yapıyorum Tao. Erkeğinin seni anlatması konusunda endişelenmene gerek yok. Eğer seni gerçekten seviyorsa, bunu hayatta yapmazdı.” Luhan bir kere daha konuşarak dikkatini Kyungsoo’ya verdi.

“Ya sen, Kyungie? Kendine güzel bir sevgili buldun mu?”

Kyungsoo, Luhan’a bakarak kafasını salladı. Bakışları sert duran Jongin’e kaymıştı. Diğer adam Kyungsoo’ya sertçe bakıyordu. Bakışları oldukça yoğundu.

“Evet.” Kyungsoo gözleri hala Jongin’deyken konuştu. “Hyunsik çok iyi bir adam. Bana sadık ve istediğim her şeye sahip.” Sanki dediklerinde ciddiymiş gibi sertlikle ve kararlılıkla ekledi.

Jongin aniden yumruğunu masaya indirmiş ve ayağa kalkmıştı. Herkes Jongin’in ani davranışından şaşkına dönmüştü.

“Ben bir süre dışarı çıkacağım.” Jongin kendini kontrol altında tutmaya çalışarak konuştu. “Birisini aramam lazım. Hemen dönerim.” Dişleri sıkarak söyledi ve uzaklaştı.

Jongin gözden çıkınca Luhan iç çekti. “Ah, sorunu ne bunun? Her zamanki gibi beklenmedik birisi ama onda bunu seviyorum.” Diye yorum yaptı ve sonra bakışlarını Kyungsoo’ya çevirdi. “Birbirinizi tanıyor musunuz? Ah! Doğru ya. Bu yüzden tanıdık geliyordun.” Luhan aniden parmağıyla Kyungsoo’yu işaret ederek konuştu.

“Jongin’in odasında asılı resimdeki çocuğa benziyorsun. O—“ kelimelerini bitirmeden önce Kyungsoo sertçe araya girdi. “Hayır, başkasıyla karıştırıyorsunuz. Birbirimizi tanımıyoruz.”

Luhan bir şey söylemek üzereyken restoranın VIP girişinde tanıdık bir figür fark etti. Dudaklarındaki ani sırıtışla Tao’ya döndü.

“Ooh!” Luhan heyecanla bağırdığında Zitao’nun ilgisini çekmişti. “Yakışıklı sevgilin gelmiş.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Korkunç, sersem ve öfke dolu.

Gözlerinin önündeki sahneyi görünce Oh Sehun’un hissettikleri bunlardı.

Peşini asla bırakmayan geçmişi burada bugünü ve hatta geleceğiyle beraber oturuyordu.

Sehun bu sonları olacak diye korkuyor ve işkence çekiyordu. Tao’yu kaybedemezdi. Bugün olmazdı. Asla olmazdı. Huang Zitao’yla güvenceye sahipti ve bu güvence her şeyi doğru kılacaktı. Tamamen parçalara ayrılırken Sehun’u sımsıkı tutandı Tao.

Bu bir kâbustu. Sehun kendine sürekli bunu söyleyip duruyordu ama daha fazla görmezden gelemeyecekti. Bu bir rüya değildi.

Ama ne kadar korkarsa korksun Sehun hepsini görmezden gelerek hızlanan kalbini görmezden gelip derin bir nefes aldı.

Ama Luhan’ın gözleri üzerine düşünce hiç etkisi olmamıştı; hızlanan kalbi vahşice atıyordu.

Luhan, Sehun’a sırıttığında Sehun öfkeden kudurmaya başlamıştı. Yani bu Luhan’ın oyununun bir parçasıydı huh? Ama Luhan bunu nasıl yapmıştı? Geçirdikleri gecelerde sevgilisinin adını ağzına almadığı halde Zitao’yu nasıl bulmuştu?

“Ooh! Yakışıklı sevgilin gelmiş.” Luhan’ın konuştuğunu duydu ve Tao’nun bakışları ona çevrildi. Dudaklarında parlak bir gülümseme belirmişti. “Sehun-ah!” Tao neşeyle bağırarak sandalyesinden kalktı ve ona doğru koşarak kendisini sevgilisinin kollarına attı.

Sevgilisinin ani kucaklamasını beklemediği için ikisi de geriye sendelemişti. Gerilime rağmen Sehun gülerek Zitao’ya sıkıca sarılmıştı. Zitao sevimli davranmaya başlamıştı ve bu Sehun’un kalbini ısıtıyordu.

“Hey, seni piç!” Tao, Sehun’un kucağından ayrılarak sevgilisine vurdu. Sehun bağırdı. “Dün gece aramalarıma cevap vermediğin için hala senden nefret ediyorum.” Tao ona dilini çıkardı.

Zitao şu anda gördüğü tek kişi olduğu için Luhan’ın yakıcı bakışlarını görmezden gelerek Sehun’un yüzü ona yeniden sarılırken yumuşamıştı.

Aniden bir şey hatırlayarak Tao’dan ayrıldı ve yüzüne baktı. Soru sorarken Sehun sesini düz tutmaya çalışmıştı. “Şu ünlü Luhan bu demek, ha? Hayran olduğun meşhur tasarımcı?” Sehun yutkunarak yeniden sordu. “O burada ne yapıyor?”

“Bugünden itibaren onunla çalışacağım bebeğim.” Tao açıklarken Sehun’a gülümsüyordu. “Şirketimiz onun reality şovu için sunucu olarak beni seçti.” Sehun’un korkusu gittikçe artıyordu. Açıklama kanını dondurmuştu resmen.

 _‘Luhan ve Tao… beraber mi çalışacaktı?’_ Tanrı aşkına, kader Sehun’a karşı neden bu kadar acımasızdı? Karma mıydı bu? Sadakatsiz olduğu için cezası mıydı?

Sehun tepki veremeyecek kadar donmuştu. Kelimelerini kaybetmişti ve ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Sevgilisinin tepkisini fark eden Tao hemen Sehun’un elini tutarak sıktırdı. Sehun hayalet görmüş gibi bakıyordu.

“İyi misin Sehun?”

“A-ah evet. İyiyim.” Sehun titrek sesini düzeltmeye çalışıyordu. “Sadece çok şaşırdım. Neden bana söylemedin?”

Tao iç çekti. “Söyleyecektim ama sen hiç yanımda değildin.”

Sehun aniden suçlu ve özür dilercesine baktı. “Özür dilerim bebeğim! Seni görmezden gelmek istemezdim. Dün gece Chanyeol’u yalnız bırakamadım çünkü tamamen dağılmış bir haldeydi ve onu bıraksaydım aptalca bir şeyler yapabilirdi.”

Tao sevimli bir şekilde dudak büktü. “Chanyeol’un benden daha önemli olduğunu mu söylüyorsun? Beni onunla mı aldatıyorsun?” sevimli bir şekilde sızlanıyordu. Aslında Tao kızgın değildi. Onun gerçeği söylediğini bildiğinden Sehun’u anlıyordu. Chanyeol’u ve Byun Baekhyun’la olan geçmişini biliyordu.

‘Aldatma’ kelimesiyle Sehun’un bakışları aniden Luhan’a çevrildi. Onları sırıtışıyla eğlenerek izliyordu ve düşünmeden bakışlarını Zitao’ya çevirdi. Sehun aniden suçlanmıştı.

Ancak yine de Sehun gülümsedi. Zitao’nun burnunu sıktırarak konuştu. “İğrençsin. Chanyeol ve ben mi? Hayatta olmaz. Olabilemez.” Sehun’un bakışları yeniden eski sevgilisine çevrildi ve güzel ama duygusuz gözlerin içine baktı. Kalbinden gelen sözleri mırıldandı. “Ben yalnızca ve yalnıza seni seveceğim. Her zaman.”

Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz Luhan’ın gözlerindeki acıyı görebiliyordu Sehun. Geçmişe gitseydi hala kendisine aşık olan adamı görebilirdi. Ama sanki bir illüzyon gibi Luhan’ın gözlerindeki duygu hemen yok oldu; Sehun hayal ettiğini sanmıştı.

Sehun’un kalbi aniden göğsünü sıkıştırmıştı. Luhan’ın gözlerindeki acıyı gördüğünde kendisinin de canı yanmıştı. Gördüğünden hoşlanmamıştı. Luhan’ı asla incitmek istemezdi ama elinde olan bir şey yoktu.

Sehun’u geride bırakamadığı şekilde çok fazla acıttığı için Luhan da acıyı hak ediyordu. Ahlaksız ve adil olmayan davranışlarından dolayı Sehun, Luhan’a kızıyordu…

O yüzden tereddüt etmeden Sehun bakışlarını geçmişinden ayırarak bugününe çevirdi ve suçlu hissederek gülümsedi.

Kelimelerini unutan Tao sevgilisine daha sıkı sarıldığında ondan karşılık bulmuştu ve birbirlerinin kollarında eğleniyorlardı. Tao daha fazlasını istemiyordu. “Bende seni seviyorum.” O an muhteşemdi ve Tao sonsuza kadar sürmesini istiyordu. Bırakmak istemiyordu.

Maalesef aralarındaki bağı bozan birisi olmuştu çünkü hayatının aşkının başkasına sarılmasının acısına daha fazla dayanamamıştı.

Luhan öfkeden kuduruyordu. Eski sevgilisinin değersiz sürtükle olan aşk hikayesinde antagonisti oynamasının zamanı gelmişti. Sehun sadece Luhan’a aitti ve Luhan’dan başka kimse Sehun’a sahip olamazdı.

Luhan ikisini ayırmak için elinden geleni yapacaktı. Her ne pahasına olursa olsun. Luhan nefes aldığı sürece arzuladıkları mutlu sona ulaşamayacaklardı.

“Çok tatlısınız. Sizi izlerken şeker kumasına gireceğim yeminle.” Luhan sahte gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

Maalesef ikisi gerçeğe dönmüştü. Birbirlerinin kollarından ayrılarak yaklaştılar. Sehun, Tao’nun elini tutarak parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. Gergin olmasına rağmen ifadesini düz tutmuştu.

“Kusura bakmayın.” Tao garipçe boğazını temizledi. “Kendimi kaptırmışım.” Ensesini kaşıyarak konuştu. Sevgilisiyle ünlü tasarımcının önünde samimi olmak onu utandırmıştı. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdiğinde Tao kendisi profesyonel hissetmemişti.

“Hayır, sorun değil. Tamamen anlıyorum. Birbirinize aşıksınız, elinizde değildir.” Luhan alayla söyledi ve ikisine oturmasını işaret etti.

Tao eski yerine otururken Sehun da onun yanına oturdu.

Garson aniden gelerek menülerini verirken içeceklerini sormuştu. Dördü yemek seçmeye dönmüştü ve biraz sonra garsona siparişlerini vermişlerdi. Garson tüm hepsini yazarak başını resmiyetle eğdi ve odadan çıktı.

“Beraber oldukça iyi görünüyorsunuz. Çok tatlısının ve kimyanıza bayıldım.” Luhan çifte anlamla bakarak konuştu. Daha sonrasında ise iç çekti. “Aniden bir şey, daha doğrusu birisini hatırladım. Hayatımın aşkıydı.” Luhan’ın gözleri Sehun’a kaydı ve alayla sırıttı.

Sehun duyduklarıyla dondu. Luhan “hayatımın aşkı” derken Sehun’dan bahsettiği belliydi. Sehun kalbini delen tanıdık acıyı hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’u hayatının aşkı olarak mı görüyordu, huh?

Luhan dediğinde ciddiyse o zaman neden Sehun’un kalbini kırarak 5 yıl önce onu terk etmişti? Luhan onu hiç sevmemiş gibi neden hala Sehun’u incitmeye devam ediyordu?

“O ve ben yan yanayken en sevimli çifttik, aynı siz gibi; özellikle de lise yıllarımızda. O zamanlar beni gerçekten çok seviyordu.” Luhan konuşarak Sehun’a baktı. Diğeri Luhan’a sertçe bakıyordu ama Luhan hiç istifini bozmadı. “Hala bana aşık olduğunu biliyorum. Bana dokunduğu her an bunu hissedebiliyorum.” Sehun’u sıkıştırmayı seviyordu. Luhan’ın eskiyi hatırlatmasıyla Sehun’un yüzündeki işkence ve acı çeken ifadesinden zevk alıyordu Luhan. Bu daha başlangıçtı.

“Ama konuyu değiştirelim. Yakışıklı sevgiline kendimi düzgünce tanıtmama izin ver Zitao-ah.” Luhan en sonunda alaycı sesiyle konuştu. Kendinden eminliği her yana yayılıyordu.

“Ben Luhan. Sonunda seninle tanışmak güzel. Adım ne demiştin?” sahte merakla sordu. “Seung hun’du, değil mi?”

“Sehun.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. İçinde öfkeden kuduruyordu.

Luhan nasıl da çıkarcı bir sürtüktü. Sehun buraya hiç gelmemiş olmayı diliyordu.

Hepsi hataydı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Millet!” Jongin seslendiğinde masadaki dörtlü ona dönmüştü. Esmer adam kendini sakinleştirdi. “Ben içmeliyiz. Sonuçta bu bir kutlama yemeği. Umarım şov başarılı olur.” Kendi şampanya kadehini kaldırarak söyledi.

Luhan sırıtarak kendi kadehini kaldırdı. Diğerleri de kaldırınca ortaya bardakların tokuşma sesi çıkmıştı. “Ee, Zitao,” Jongin içkisini yudumladıktan sonra konuştu. “Aileye hoş geldin. Umarım iyi bir iş çıkarırsın. Yifan sana gerçekten güveniyor.”

Tao kızardı ve minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler efendim. Sıkı çalışacağım.” Başını kibarca eğdi.

Sehun’un elini okşadığını hissetmişti. Tao sevgilisine baktı ve Sehun’un ona gülümsediğini gördü.

“Beni ne kadar mutlu ettiğini bilemezsin, Zitao. Seninle gurur duyuyorum.” Sehun içten bir şekilde söylediğinde Tao sessiz ‘teşekkürler’ mırıldandı.

“Ya ben Bay Oh? Benimle de gurur duyuyor musunuz?” Sehun sorunun Luhan’dan geldiğini biliyordu. Sehun’la alay ediyordu.

İstemeyerek bakışlarını sevgilisinden ayırdı ve Luhan’a çevirdi. Sehun ona soğukça bakıyordu. “Tabii, Bay Lu.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak konuştu. “En iyisi olduğunuzu kendiniz söylediniz, neden sizinle gurur duymamayayım?”

Luhan ona memnun olmuşçasına bakıyordu. “Haklısınız ve biliyor musunuz? Size bir şey söyleyeyim.” Şampanyasından bir yudum aldı ve dudaklarını peçeteyle sildikten sonra devam etti. “Şu anda olduğum yere gelmek için oldukça fazla fedakarlık yapmak zorunda kaldım.”

Luhan’ın kelimeleriyle Sehun’un içi acımıştı. Geçmişindeki acı veren anıyı hatırlamak istemiyordu. Luhan’ın 2 yıllık beraberliklerini yararsız hayalleri için kenara attığın hatırlatan acı veren anıyı…

Ama işte konu yine buraya gelmişti. Luhan ayrıldığına pişman değilmiş gibi her şeyi Sehun’un yüzüne karşı rahatça söylüyordu ve birde Luhan’ı yeniden sevmesini istiyordu. Luhan onu durmadan incitmeye devam ederken bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi ki?

Sevgilisinin meraklı bakışlarını görmezden gelerek Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve soru sormak için hazırlandı. Sonuçta cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun gardını indirmeden sordu. “O fedakarlıkları yaptığınıza hiç pişman oldunuz mu?”

“Sehun.” Tao onu azarladı. “Böyle özel şeyler sormamalısın.” Daha sonra özür dilercesine Luhan’a baktı. “Sevgilimin davranışı için özür dilerim. Sadece—“

“Hayır Tao. Senin suçun olmayan şeylerde özür dilemeyi bırak.” Sehun, Tao’nun sözünü kesti. “Sadece bir soru sordum. Bay Lu cevap vermek zorunda değil. Sonuçta onu zorlamıyorum.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Sorun yok Tao.” Bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi. “Endişelenmeyin, Sehun. Size seve seve cevap veririm. Sonuçta hak ediyorsunuz.” Luhan’ın kendinden eminliği yok olmuştu. Gözleri üzgün ve kederli bakıyordu. Sehun neden olduğunu anlamamıştı.

“Dürüst olmak gerekirse,” Luhan ciddi ama üzgün sesiyle konuşmaya başladı. “Geçmişteki fedakarlıklarımdan pişman değilim çünkü bunun daha iyi olacağına inandım. Acı vermesine rağmen doğru bir karar aldım.” Her an kırılmaya hazır görünüyordu ama Luhan hemen kendini toparladı.

Luhan’ın uzun zamandır beklenen itirafıyla Sehun kelimelerin göğsünü bıçak gibi yardığını hissediyordu, onu nefessiz bırakmışlardı. Gerçeği duymak neden bu kadar acı veriyordu? Luhan beş yıl önce Sehun’un kalbini kırdığı için pişman değildi. Luhan onu hiç sevmemiş miydi?

Sehun sormamış olmayı diliyordu. Bazı şeylerin cevapsız kalmasının daha iyi olacağını söylerlerdi ve haklılarmış.

Sehun yıkılmanın eşiğindeydi ama tutunacak bir şey kalmamasına rağmen kendine sıkıca tutundu. Acı gözyaşları gözlerini yakıyordu ama gözlerini kırpıştırarak onları geri gönderdi.

Sehun derin bir iç çekti. “Peki.” Sesi neredeyse fısıltı halindeydi. Yerinden kalkarak Tao’ya elini uzattı. “Artık gitmeliyiz Tao. Eşyalarımı toplamam lazım.” Yalan söylüyordu. Luhan’ı görmek bile acı vermeye başlarken buradan hızla uzaklaşmak istiyordu. _Acısı dayanılmazdı._

“Hemen mi? Nedir bu acele?” Tao, Sehun’un elini tutarak sordu ama yerinden kalkmamıştı. Bir kaşını kaldırarak Sehun’un ani tavır değişikliğini sorguluyordu. Sehun’un Luhan’a garip davrandığını fark etmişti; birbirlerini uzun zamandır tanıyor gibiydiler. Aralarında bir şey mi geçmişti acaba?

Ama daha yeni tanışmışlardı, değil mi? “Evet,” Sehun basitçe yanıtladı. “Benimle geliyor musun gelmiyor musun?”

“Tabiki bebeğim ama Kyungsoo’yla ofise dönmem lazım.” Tao ayağa kalkarak yanıtladı ve parmaklarını sevgilisinin parmaklarına geçirdi. Kyungsoo da yerinden kalkmıştı ve Luhan’la Jongin’e döndü.

“Yemek için teşekkürler Luhan.” Yutkunarak ona yoğun bir şekilde bakan Jongin’e döndü. Her hareketini izliyordu. “Size de Bay Kim. İkinizle tanışmak bir zevkti.”

“Tabi. Rica ederim Kyungsoo.” Jongin sert bir tonla yanıtladı ve ayağa kalkarak yanında Luhan’ı da nazikçe çekiştirdi. İkisinin parmakları iç içe geçmişti.

“Bizde gidiyoruz. Sizi bırakayım ve hayır cevabını kabul etmiyorum.” Dedi Jongin.

Sehun’un gözleri hemen ikisinin –Luhan ve Jongin’in—ellerine dikilmişti. Kıskançlık Sehun’un göğsüne sertçe saplanmıştı ama bakışlarını kaçırdı.

_Bundan sonra Luhan umurunda olmayacaktı. Artık değil._


	20. İlişki 20 – Daimi

 

Jongin’in arabasında ölümcül bir sessizlik vardı. Beş kişi arasındaki sessizlikten gerginlik akıyordu. _Kimse konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordu._

Her zamanki gibi Luhan yolcu koltuğunda otururken diğer üçlü arka koltuktaydı. Camdan yüzünü izlerken aklını düşünceler istila etmişti.

Luhan aniden kelimelerini geri almak istemişti. Gerçekten dile getirmek istemediği o kelimeler üzücü gerçekti. Luhan, Sehun’u o şekilde incitmek istememişti; en azından artık değil. Luhan’ı incittiği için Sehun’u cezalandırmak istemişti ama fazla ileri gitmişti.

Luhan, Sehun’u terk ettiğini kabul ediyordu. İlk önce Sehun’u inciten kendisiydi ama her şeyin bir nedeni vardı. Kulağa bencilce gelebilirdi ama Sehun’u geri istiyordu.

Luhan bu sefer vazgeçmeyeceğine söz vermişti. Eskisinden daha cesurdu. Sehun’la beraber olabilmek için –özellikle de ilişkilerini istemeyen Sehun’un annesine bunu kanıtlamak için—Luhan en iyisi olmaya karar vermişti.

Bu sefer yoluna ne çıkarsa çıksın Luhan savaşmak için yeterince güçlüydü.

Oh Sehun’un hala kendisine aşık olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan’ın her zaman dokunmasına arzu duyduğu yerlerine dokunurken bunu hissedebiliyordu. Ama gerçek şuydu ki Sehun, Luhan’a ilişkilerini düzeltmek için bir şans vermiyordu ve Luhan da bunu kabullenemiyordu.

Doğru ya da yanlış, Luhan aşkı için savaşacaktı ve Sehun’u geri alacaktı. Onunla konuşmak için bir yol bulması gerekiyordu.

Araba durunca düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı Luhan. Şirkete gelmişlerdi.

“Havaalanında görüşürüz. Beşte orada olacağım.” Sevgilisinin ondan çalan adamın sesini duyunca Luhan gözlerini devirdi ve arkasına baktı. Tao ve arkadaşının arabadan çıkmak üzere olduklarını gördü.

“Yemek için teşekkürler Luhan. Yarın görüşürüz.” Tao el sallayarak söyledi. Luhan başını sallayarak dikkatini ondan çekti.

İkisi inince araba yeniden çalışmıştı. Luhan’ın Sehun’la konuşması için mükemmel bir zamandı.

Sehun arka koltukta tek kalmıştı. Neyse ki Jongin, Sehun’u evine bırakmak için ısrar etmişti çünkü Sehun arabasını getirmemişti ve Jongin de hayır cevabını kabul etmemişti. Luhan daha sonra Jongin’e teşekkür edecekti.

“Sehun-ah.” Arka koltuğa bakarak yumuşak bir sesle seslendi. Jongin onlara dikkat etmeden sürmeye devam ediyordu. HunHan’ın geçmişini ve Zitao’nun arkasından yaşadıkları gizli ilişkiyi biliyordu çünkü Luhan ona her şeyi anlatmıştı.

Jongin masum olduğu için Zitao’ya üzülüyordu. Birbirlerini unutamayan iki insanın arasında kalmıştı. Tao çok naif birisiydi ve Sehun’a olan aşkından gözü kör olduğu için Sehun’un kendisini Luhan’la aldatmasının farkında değildi.

Eğer elinde bir şansı olsaydı Jongin, Zitao’ya gerçeği söylerdi ama işlerine karışmaya hakkı olmadığını biliyordu. O tüm dramayı kenardan izleyen birisiydi ve Luhan’ın arkadaşı olduğu için ona ihanet edemezdi.

Diğer yandan Sehun ise Luhan’a sertçe baktı ve bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi. Luhan’a hiç var olmamış gibi davranıyordu.

Sehun onu görmezden geldiği için kırılmıştı Luhan ama kızmaktan da kendini alamadı. Sehun’un onu görmezden gelmesi kendi suçuydu. O kelimeleriyle Sehun’u incitmişti.

“Sehun, lütfen.” Luhan üzgün bir sesle mırıldandı. Sehun’un bir şey söylemesini istiyordu çünkü onu böyle görmezden gelmesi ona bağırmasından daha kötüydü.

“Ne istiyorsun, huh?!” Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak bağırdı. Jongin’in arabada olması umurunda değildi. Öfkesini onu kontrolü altına almıştı.

“Konuşalım, lütfen. ben—“ ancak Sehun, Luhan’ın konuşmasına izin vermedi. “Konuşacak ne kaldı? Sana diyecek hiçbir şeyim yok.” Luhan’a öfkeyle bakarak sertçe konuştu. Hayal kırıklığı ve acıyla doluydu.

“Sakin olur musunuz, ikiniz de? Yavaş yavaş.” Jongin sessizliği bozmaya karar vermişti ve kendini konuşmaya dahil etti. Sehun Jongin’e ters ters baktı ama Jongin onu görmezden gelerek Luhan’a döndü. “Bir süre boşver Luhan. Sehun’a zaman ver ve sakinleşmesine olanak tanı.” Ama Luhan, Jongin’e sertçe bakarak karşılık vermişti. İhtiyacı olan son şey Sehun’la konuşmasına birinin dahil olmasıydı.

“Kapa çeneni Jongin. Kahrolası fikrine ihtiyacım yok.” Luhan sertçe yanıtladı. Jongin, Luhan’ın sözlerine alınmıştı ama karışmamaya karar verdi. Arabadaki gerginlik Jongin için fazlaydı. Daha fazla dayanamayacağı için ağzını kapattı. Luhan’la daha sonra ilgilenecekti.

Jongin’den cevap gelmeyince Luhan, Sehun’a döndü. Camdan dışarı bakıyordu ve dudakları ince bir çizgi haline almıştı; kızgın olduğunun bir işaretiydi.

“Sehun-ah. Lütfen böyle davranma. Benimle konuş.” Luhan bir kere daha denedi ama Sehun ona bakmadan Jongin’e dönmüştü. “Beni burada bırakabilirsin Jongin. Yürümek istiyorum.” Soğukça söyledi.

Sehun’un fikrini değiştiremeyeceğini anlayan Jongin sessiz bir “Tamam” mırıldandı ve arabayı durdurdu.

Sehun ona teşekkür ettikten sonra arabadan çıktı. Arabanın kapısını kapatırken Luhan’a bakmamıştı bile.

Arabada Jongin ve kendisinin kaldığını anlayan Luhan hızla emniyet kemerini çözdü ve konuştu. “Sen devam et ve beni bekleme. Sehun’u takip etmem lazım.”

“Ama Luhan, Sehun seninle konuşma istemiyor. Sen—“ Jongin cümlesini tamamlayamadan kapı suratına çarpmıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Arabadan ve Luhan’dan uzaklaşırken gerginlik bedeninden kayboluyordu.

Yürürken geçmişini, Luhan’ı, düşünmemeye çalışıyordu Sehun.

Sehun orada olanları hatırlamak istemiyordu çünkü her şeyi hatırlamak acı vericiydi. Beş yılını unutmaya çalışarak geçirdiğini hatırlamak istemiyordu. Sehun’u değersiz bir şey gibi kenara atan adamı düşünmekten uyuyamadığı saatleri hatırlamak istemiyordu.

Sehun ayrıca önceden Luhan’ı tüm kalbiyle her şeyden çok sevdiği ve hala ona aşık olduğu gerçeğini de hatırlamak istemiyordu.

“Oh Sehun!”

Artık duymak istemediği acı veren tanıdık sesi duyunca Sehun’un adımları durmuştu. Luhan neden Sehun’u takip ediyordu? Yeterince acı vermemiş miydi? Sehun olduğu yerde durdu ve adının yeniden çağrılmasıyla arkasına dönmedi.

 _‘Sadece ilerle ve arkana bakma. Bakarsan yeniden incineceksin—‘_ Sehun’un aklının bir kısmı onu yönlendirmeye çalışıyordu ve bedeni bu sefer aklını dinleyerek bir adım ilerledi. Adımları yavaş olmasına rağmen Sehun birkaç adım ilerlemeyi başarmıştı. _Yavaş da olsa._

Luhan’ın kollarının bedenine dolanmasını hissedince Sehun’un yürüme çabaları yıkılmıştı. Neden her zaman böyle olmak zorundaydı? Sehun ayrılmaya ne kadar çok çalışırsa çalışsın, geri koşarak ona dönüyordu.

“Luhan.” Sehun buz gibi bir sesle fısıldayarak kendini Luhan’ın sıkı tutuşundan kurtarmaya çalıştı. Eğer Sehun hemen bırakmasaydı eski zamanki Sehun olabilirdi. “Bırak beni.” Bir kez daha söyledi ama Luhan, Sehun’u duymamış gibi davranıyordu. Sehun’a daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Sehun-ah, lütfen. Beni dinle.” Luhan yüzünü Sehun’un sırtına gömerek mırıldandı. “Çok özür dilerim.” Sesi kumaşın üzerinde boğulmuştu ama Sehun hala duyabiliyordu. “Seni beş yıl önce kırık bir kalple bırakacak kadar zalim olduğum için. Seni bir daha incitmemeye söz verdiğim halde seni incittiğim için.”

Sehun gömleğindeki ıslaklığı hissediyordu ve ne olduğunu anlayınca kalbi sıkışmıştı. _Luhan’ın gözyaşlarıydı. Sehun onu yeniden incittiği için ağlıyordu Luhan ve Sehun’un kalbi parçalara ayrılıyordu._

Gözyaşları Sehun’un göz kenarlarından akmaya başlamıştı. “Beni artık ucuz olarak görüyor olabilirsin. Senin gözünde bencil olabilirim ama bilmeni isterim ki,” Luhan derin nefes almak için durakladı. “Seni çok fazla sevdiğim için yaptım bunu. Senin için her şeyi yapacak kadar seni çok seviyorum.”

“Eğer dediklerinde gerçekten ciddiysen Luhan,” Sehun sesine gerçek hislerini yansıtmamaya çalışıyordu. “O zaman neden beni bırakmaya karar verdin?” durakladı. Kendini kontrol etmek adına yumruklarını sıkıyordu. “Sana o kadar aşıkken neden kalbimi kırmayı seçtin? B-beş yıl önce neden gittin?”

Birkaç dakikalık sessizliğin ardından Luhan sonunda kırık bir sesle konuşmuştu. “Özür dilerim ama sana söyleyemem Sehun-ah. Söyleyemem.” Sehun sinirlenmişti. Luhan ona neden söyleyemezmiş?

_Belki de Luhan beş yıl önce neden kalbini kırdığına dair geçerli nedeni olduğunu söylerken yalan söylemişti ve bencil olduğu için bunu bilerek yapmıştı. Belki de Luhan, Sehun’a onu sevdiğini söylerken samimi değildi ve her şey Sehun’u daha çok incitmek için bir oyundu._

Cesaretini toplayarak Sehun sonunda Luhan’a doğru döndü ve aralarında mesafe bıraktı. Luhan’ın yaşlarla ıslanmış güzel yüzüne bakıyordu _; gözyaşlarının sahte olduğunu düşünüyordu._

Artık yapmayacaktı. “Biliyor musun? Beni söylemeye zahmet bile etme. Kendine sakla. Artık umurumda değil.”

Başka bir gözyaşı Luhan’ın gözlerinden düştü ve umutsuzca Sehun’a ulaşmaya çalıştı. “Ö-öyle söyleme Sehun-ah, lütfen. Bunu bana yapma. Ben yapamam—“

Sehun iç çekerek Luhan’dan uzaklaştı. Böyle uzun süre devam edemezdi. “Buna artık devam edemem Luhan. Yalanlarından yoruldum. Senden, beni kandırmandan bıktım.” Sesi titremişti. “İlişkimizi bitirmek istiyorum. Artık işe yaramadığı için denemeyi bırakmanı istiyorum.”

“Hayır, bu gerçek değil, Sehun-ah. Seni kandırmıyorum! Seni çok seviyorum. Biz her zaman deneyebiliriz. Ben yapabilirim.” Luhan bağırarak Sehun’un sert sesinin önüne geçti.

“Beni çok incittin Luhan. Bıraktığın yaralar iyileşemeyecek kadar derinlerde. Az önce bir şey fark ettim.” Sehun direkt Luhan’ı gözlerine baktı. “Şimdi aşkın gözünün kör olduğuna inanıyorum… Çünkü senin gibi birini sevecek kadar kör olmalıyım.”

Ve bununla beraber Sehun uzaklaştı ancak bu sefer daimiydi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Noona.” Sehun telefonu çalınca yanıtlamıştı. Ablası aradığında evine girmek üzereydi. “Neden beni aradın?” kaş çatarak sordu. Çok nadir konuşurlardı çünkü konuşmak için nedenleri yoktu. Yakın değillerdi; yani artık yakın değillerdi.

“Annem,” ablası derin nefes aldı. “Seni görmek için yalvarıyor. Luhan hakkında sana anlatması gerekenler varmış.”


	21. İlişki 21 – Kendini Beğenmiş Sürtük

 

“Ve kestik!”

‘Tasarımcı Luhan’ programının yönetmeni, Kim Joonmyun kameramana bağırdı ve şu anda gelecek hafta yayınlanacak olan dördüncü bölümü çekiyorlardı.

İki haftadır çekim yapıyorlardı ve reality şova gelen tepkiler oldukça pozitifti. Şovun ilk birkaç bölümü haftanın en çok izlenen 5 programı arasındaydı ve hepsi Luhan’ın sayesindeydi tabiki.

Luhan oldukça ünlüydü ve ilk tasarımı Jordan Miller’in kazandığı önde gelen şov programı ‘America’s next top model cycle 20’de yer almıştı.

Ve Luhan’ın tasarım becerileri dünyanın saygı değer moda eleştirmenlerinden güzel bir not almayı başarmıştı ve o andan beri Luhan dünya genelindeki ünlü moda şirketleriyle çalışması için pek çok teklif alıyordu. O andan itibaren adını duyurmuştu. Bunlara ek olarak ise güzelliğinden dolayı Luhan’ın dünya çapında milyonlarca hayranı vardı.

Masum ama sahte gülümsemesi solarken Luhan rahatlamayla iç çekti. Bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı ve aşk koltuğuna kendini bıraktı.

Eliyle nazikçe şakaklarına masaj yapıyordu. Baş ağrısı canını yakıyordu ve Krystal ve diğer arkadaşlarıyla dün gece Luhan yürüyemez hala gelene kadar yaptıkları partiden dolayı akşamdan kalmaydı. Dün gece Luhan’ın kafası oldukça güzeldi. _O, Luhan’ı terk ettiğinden beri_ içindeki acıyı unutmanın tek yolu bu olduğu için Luhan’ın kaçış yoluydu.

Luhan kameranın kapanmasına gerçekten memnundu. Yaptığından zevk alıyormuş, eğleniyormuş ve çoğu senaryolanmış olan kamera arkası görüntüleriyle diğer insanlara ilham kaynağı gibi davranmasına oluyormuş gerek yoktu. Ve gözünde tam bir aşağılık olan Huang Zitao ile yakınmış gibi davranıyordu.

Gizlice nefret ettiğiniz birisiyle yakınmış gibi davranmak yapması en zor şeydi; özellikle de o kişi hayatını cehenneme çevirmeye yemin ettiğiniz birisiyse.

“Luhan-shi.” Aşağılık sürtüğün sinir bozucu nazik sesini duydu. Luhan’ın erkeğini çalan bu orospu çocuğunun sesini duymaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğini Tanrı biliyordu.

Gözleri acıdığı için gözlerini açmadan cevapladı. “Ne var?”

Ses tonu keskin ve kibirliydi. Tao gibi birisiyle başa çıkmak tasarımcı için oldukça zordu.

Tasarımcının kaba ses tonuna şaşıran Tao, Luhan’a sert bir karşılık vermemek için derin bir nefes aldı. Tao neden bilmiyordu ama çekimlerin ilk gününden beri başta ona sıcakkanlı davranan Luhan’ın yerini dünyadaki en muhteşem kişi gibi davranan sürtük Luhan almıştı.

Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Zitao bundan bıkmıştı. Ayrıca Luhan’ın herkese, özellikle de kendine, olan sürtük davranışlarına sinir oluyordu.

Memnun olmadığı zaman kaba bir şekilde çekim görevlilerine patlaması gibi. Luhan her zaman çekimlere geç geliyordu ve her şeyi üç saatliğine erteletiyordu.

‘ _Ne kadar da kendini beğenmiş bir sürtükmüşsün sen öyle.’_ Tao onun meleksi yüzlü, uğraşılması zor kötü davranışlara sahip birisi olmasını beklemiyordu.

_‘Görünüş gerçekten aldatıcı olabiliyormuş ve ilk izlenimler karşıdaki kişiyi tanıdıkça değişiyormuş.’_

“İyi misiniz?” Tao düz bir sesle sordu; sesi daha az endişeli çıkıyordu. Sormakla büyük bir hata yaptığını fark etti. Tao verdiği cevaptan hiç hoşlanmamıştı ve eğer profesyonelliğe bu kadar önem vermeseydi Tao kibirli tasarımcıyla ilgilenmek için wushu yeteneklerine başvururdu kesinlikle.

Luhan’ın sinirle inlediğini duydu. “Hayır, harikayım ve kahrolası mükemmel hissediyorum.” Luhan homurdandı ve Tao ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Tabiki, seninleyken değil, pislik. Başım acı verecek derecede ağrıyor ve bunu göremiyor musun? Körsen tabiki göremezsin. Eminim süzme salak bir körsündür.” Kaba bir şekilde karşılık verdiğinde Tao kendini tutamamıştı.

“Ne sorunun var senin, huh?” Tao’nun sesi bir oktav yükselmişti ve yerinden kalktığında etraflarındaki insanların dikkatleri üzerlerine odaklanmıştı.

Profesyonellik kimin umurundaydı şu anda? Tao, Luhan’ın davranışlarına artık dayanamıyordu. Sınırına ulaşmıştı.

“Basit bir soru sordum, dikkatini çekerim ayrıca nazikçe sordum, ama sen kalkmış nasıl davranıyorsun.” Parmağıyla hala kılını kıpırdatmadan gözleri kapalı yatan Luhan’ı işaret ederek konuştu. “Ünlü olduğu için kendinden başka kimsenin iyi olmadığını sanan dünyadaki en sürtük kişi gibi davranıyorsun.” Öfkeyle konuşuyordu. Tao içindeki öfkeyi serbest bırakmıştı.

Kaba davranışına karşın Tao’nun patlamasıyla Luhan’ın kanı öfkeyle kaynamaya başlamıştı. Birisi onu ateşe vermiş gibi Luhan hızla gözlerini açarak yerinden kalktı ve beklenmeyen bir şey yapmıştı.

Tao’ya tokat atmıştı.

Tao’nun dudaklarından şok olmuş bir nefes sesi kaçarken kalabalıktan uğultular gelmeye başladı.

“Seni küçük aptal pislik!” Luhan öfkeyle bağırdı. Tao donup kalmıştı. “Benimle böyle konuşmaya nasıl cüret edersin?!”

Herkesin gözünü üzerinde hissederken Luhan onlara ölümcül bakışlar atarak bağırdı. “HEMEN İŞİNİZE DÖNÜN!!! YOKSA HEPİNİZ KOVULURSUNUZ!” Luhan emretti ve herkes anında yeniden işine dönmüştü. Luhan’ın onları kovmasından korkuyorlardı.

“Pardon?” Tao inanamayarak sordu; Luhan’la aralarında olanlara inanamıyordu. “Bana tokat atma hakkına sahip değilsin, lanet olası!” öfkeden kudurmuş bir halde Luhan’ın onu böyle aşağılamasını kabul edemiyordu.

Tao sağ elini kaldırmak üzereydi ve tokada karşılık verecekti ama aniden Joonmyun'un şaşkın sesini işitti. “Burada neler oluyor?” tüm olayı gördüğü için Luhan’a hayal kırıklığıyla bakarak sordu. “Tao’ya neden vurdun, huh?” Luhan tam bir piç olduğu için öfkeden kuduruyordu, Joonmyun daha fazla çekemeyecekti.

“Çünkü bu çaylaklar için en iyisi.” Luhan, parmağıyla Tao’yu göstererek konuştu. “Ünlü olduğum için beni kendini beğenmiş sürtük diye suçladı.”

Tao ona öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu. “Gerçekten de öyle birisin!!!” Tao bağırdı. “Sana kibarca soru soruyordum çünkü her an bayılacak gibi görünüyorsun ama tam bir adet öncesi sendromu çeken sürtük gibi davranıyorsun, birde bana aptal diyorsun.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Elleri yumruk haline gelmişti.

“Senin ucuz endişene ihtiyacım yok, Huang Zitao.” Luhan adını vurgulu söylemişti. “Sen güvensiz, değersiz bir—“ Luhan cümlesini bitiremeden Joonmyun sertçe araya girdi.

“Tao haklı, Luhan.” Joonmyun'un ses tonu yükselmişti. Joonmyun rakibinin tarafını tuttuğu ve Luhan’a karşı geldiği için Luhan ona inanamayarak bakıyordu.

“Dürüst olmak gerekirse, baş edilmesi zor davranıyorsun. Bu gerçekten yoruyor. Senden ve dramalarından gerçekten bıktım.” Yüzünde mağlup olmuş bir ifade vardı.

Luhan yönetmenin sözlerine yüzünü buruşturdu. O ünlü Luhan olduğu için Joonmyun'un kendi tarafını tutması gerekiyordu. Bu şovun ülkedeki ve uluslararası kanallarda yüksek reytingler almasının nedeniydi. Ama yönetmen bozuntusu gelmiş, Tao gibi birisi için ona sırtını dönmüştü; _diğer herkesin yaptığı gibi._

Luhan gibi bir mükemmellikle yetinmek yerine neden herkes bu değersiz sürtüğü seçiyordu? Sevilmeyi hak etmiyor gibi neden herkes onu terk ediyordu?

“İyi.” Tasarımcı tükürerek söyledi, Joonmyun'a sertçe bakıyordu.

Luhan’ın bakışlarından çekinerek Joonmyun o yakıcı bakışlar altında titrememeye çalıştı.

“O zaman benim yerime birini bulun çünkü ben istifa ediyorum!” ve Luhan uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Neden her zaman böyle oluyordu? Luhan her şeye sahipti ama iş Zitao’ya gelince; neden her zaman ona karşı yeniliyordu?

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Bay Wu?”

Gözlerini elindeki belgeden kaldırarak sekreterine baktı Yifan.

“Efendim Suji? Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var?” Suji kafasını salladı ve ona kahverengi zarfı uzattı.

“Sizin için geldi ve gönderen bilinmiyor.”

Yifan tereddüt ederek almıştı zarfı. Elindeki kahverengi zarfı inceledi ve masasına koyarak sekreterine baktı.

“Hepsi bu kadar mı?” diye sordu. Suji kafasını salladı ve Yifan ofisinden çıkmasına izin verdi.

Kapı kapandığında Yifan hemen zarfı alarak açtı.

Ve içine baktığında tüm bedeni titremeye başlamıştı. Aynı kişilere ait farklı yerlerde çekilmiş resimlere baktıkça içindeki öfke kazanı iyice fokurdamaya başlamıştı.

**_‘Oh Sehun. Seni hilekar, şerefsiz piç.’_ **

İçindeki öfkenin yoğunluğunda Yifan zarftan çıkan notu fark etmemişti.

**Notta şunlar yazıyordu:**

_Umarım gördüğünüz resimler hoşunuza gider, Bay Wu._

_Not: Luhan tam bir sürtüktü ve umarım o sürtüğe gününü gösterirsiniz._

_Bir dahaki sefere görüşmek üzere!_

_Sevgiler._

  1. _J xoxo_




	22. İlişki 22 – Habis Farkındalık

 

Bu zamana kadar her şey yalanmış.

Aldatma. Tek hatası bencil bir adama deli gibi aşık olmak olan en yakın arkadaşına karşı sadakatsizlik.

Resimlerde binlerce kelimenin yazılı olduğunu söylerler ve haklılarmış; Sehun’un sadakatsizlik kanıtları masanın üzerindeydi.

Yifan öfkeden kuduruyordu. Zitao’nun kalbini ve güvenini incittiği için Sehun’u öldürecek kadar nefret ediyordu ondan. Elleri Sehun’u ve güzel yüzüne rağmen aşağılık kişiliği olan o aşığını yumruklamak için kaşınıyordu.

Oh Sehun ve Lu Han, bencil oldukları için en yakın arkadaşının hayatını mahveden ikili.

Buradaki en talihsiz ve üzücü şey ne, biliyor musunuz?

Tao hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Aldatıldığının farkında değildi çünkü işaretleri anlamayacak kadar naifti. Tao peri masalının yalanlarla dolu olduğunu göremeyecek kadar aşıktı.

Hapishanenin soğuk parmaklıkları arkasına gitmeden öldürmek mümkün olsaydı, Yifan Tao’yu incittikleri için o ikisini çoktan öldürmüştü. Onlara acıma göstermezdi; hak etmiyorlardı.

Ama Yifan öyle birisi değildi. Karmaya ve galaksideki her şeyi yaratan Tanrı'nın adaletine inanıyordu. Adildi ve o ikisine hak ettiği cezayı verecekti.

Yifan’ın tek yapması gereken Tao’dan vazgeçmemekti. Arkasına yaslanıp en yakın arkadaşının değersiz sevgilisi yüzünde zarar görmesini izlemeyecekti.

Yifan hislerini yavaş yavaş göstermek için yeterince cesarete sahipti.

Tao’nun kalp kırıklarını onaracaktı. Düştüğü zaman onu yakalayacak cesareti vardı. Zitao’nun kırılmasına izin vermeyecekti. Yifan onu daha sıkı saracaktı çünkü Tao’nun dünyadaki her şeyin en iyisini hak ettiğine inanıyordu.

Yifan ne olursa olsun en yakın arkadaşını kendine aşık edecekti.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“O lanet olası zavallı, değersiz sürtük! Bana bakmaya nasıl cüret eder!”

Özel odasına yakın arkadaşı Krystal ile girerek öfkeden kuduruyordu Luhan. Masasına gitti ve sinirden her şeyi tek tek yere atmaya başladı.

Krystal üzerine gelen takvimden kaçmaya çalışmıştı ama takvim kızın sağ koluna sertçe çarparak canını yakmıştı. Acıyan yere elini koyarak nazikçe okşadı Krystal.

“Eşyalarını atmayı kesip sakin olacak mısın?!” Krystal sinirle bağırdı ve odanın diğer köşesindeki koltuğa kendini bırakarak bacak bacak üstüne attı.

“Olaylarla böyle baş ettiğin için daha da acınası görünen sensin.” Luhan’a sinirle bakarak ekledi. Ona takvim fırlattığı için Luhan’a sinirlenmişti.

Öfkeyle soluyarak Luhan durdu ve en yakın arkadaşına öldürücü şekilde baktı.

“Kapa çeneni Krys. O sürtük hayatımda karşılaştığım en acınası varlık.” Luhan dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve kendisini döner sandalyeye bıraktı.

“Ve naif olmadığım için ben acınası birisi değilim.” Sertçe söylediğinde Krystal gülmüştü.

“Öyle mi canım?” Krystal ona ukalaca baktıktan sonra kalkarak içki dolabına gitti ve açılmamış Black Label ve 2 kadeh aldı. Luhan’ın masasına giderek elindekileri bıraktı.

Joonmyun'un stüdyosundaki Tao’yla olan olaydan sonra Luhan, Gabrielle’s e gitmişti. En sevdiği moda tasarımcısı Coco Chanel’ın adını verdiği kendi moda eviydi Gabrielle’s. En yakın arkadaşına ihtiyacı olduğu için Krystal’i de oraya çağırmıştı.

Ama o ucuz fahişeye karşı öfkesini dindirmeye çalışmak yerine Krystal tam tersini yapıyordu. Luhan’la acınası diye dalga geçiyordu.

“Ne diyorsun sen be?” Krystal önündeki sandalyeye otururken homurdandı Luhan. Şişeyi açarak kadehlere doldurdu.

Krystal cevap vermeden önce kendi içkisini yudumladı. “Senin eski sevgilin olan, onun sevgilisiyle yatıyorsun. Ve bir düşüneyim…” sanki bir şey hatırlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. “Ah evet! Doğru ya. Geçmişi geride bırakamayan takıntılı bir sürtük gibi sevgilisinin peşinden koşuyorsun. O adam artık sana aşık değil ve şimdi de seni utandırmasına katlanamadığın için kaçıyorsun, huh?” bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Şimdi buradaki acınası kimmiş?” Krystal dudaklarındaki alaycı sırıtış ile sordu. “O mu yoksa sen mi?”

Krystal’in sözlerini duymasıyla öfke yeniden kabarmıştı Luhan’ın içinde. Hem sinirliydi hem de o sözler gerçek olduğu için canı acıyordu. O yüzden ikince defa düşünmeden hızla ayağa kalkarak avuçlarını sertçe masaya vurduğunda Krystal’i şaşırtmıştı.

“Bana bunları nasıl söylersin, seni nankör fahişe! Ben acınası değilim.” Luhan öfkeyle bağırdı. “Tanrı aşkına sen benim en yakın arkadaşımsın ama kalkmış o değersiz sürtüğün tarafını tutuyorsun! Herkesin yaptığı gibi?” sesi hayal kırıklığı ve öfkeyle titriyordu.

Luhan kendini çok yalnız ve mağlup hissediyordu. Kimse onu ve duygularını anlamıyordu. Sehun’a umutsuzca aşık olduğu için bunları yapıyordu.

Sehun onu seçtiği için Tao’dan nefret ediyordu. Tao, Sehun’un kalbinde Luhan’ın yerini almıştı ve bunu kabul edemiyordu. O yüzden hayatını zindana çevirmek istiyordu böylece acı çeken taraf sadece Luhan olmayacaktı. Adil değildi.

Acı gözyaşları gözlerinden akmaya başlamıştı ve hayal kırıklığıyla dolu olduğu için silmeye uğraşmıyordu Luhan.

Herkes onu terk ediyordu.

Krystal’in ifadesi yumuşadı ve yerini suçluluğa bıraktı. “Oh, olamaz.” Suçlu bir şekilde mırıldanarak Luhan’a sarıldı; Luhan kollarında hıçkırarak ağlıyordu.

“Özür dilerim, Hannie. Tao’nun tarafını falan tutmuyordu.” Luhan’ın saçlarını okşarken Krystal durakladı. “Böyle kaçıp istifa etmemeni fark etmeni istiyordum. Orada kalıp savaşmadan vazgeçmeyeceğini göstermeliydin. Sen boşuna muhteşem Luhan değilsin.” Oldukça yumuşak bir seste açıklıyordu ve Luhan’ın hayal kırıklığı hemen kaybolmuştu. Ağlamayı bıraktı ve Krystal’den ayrıldı.

“Sanırım haklısın, Krys.” Luhan ona doğru döndü ve yaşlarını elinin tersiyle sildi. “Sonuçta ben muhteşem Luhan’ım, o yüzden kaçmamalıyım.”

Krystal bir şey söylemek üzereydi ama çalan telefon onu durdurmuştu.

Luhan hemen telefonu aldı ve arayanı görünce sırıttı.

“Efendim, Joonmyun.”

“Luhan-ah. Piç gibi davrandığım için özür dilerim. Dediklerimde ciddi değildim. Düzgün düşünemiyordum.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Lütfen istifa etme, Luhan. Sana yalvarıyorum. Lütfen geri dön. Sana ihtiyacımız var.” Joonmyun yalvarıyordu.

Tao’ya karşı şeytani şeyler düşündüğü için Luhan’ın sırıtışı genişlemişti. “Tamam.” Sesindeki neşeyi saklamaya çalışıyordu. “Zitao’dan herkesin önünde özür bekliyorum. Bana karşı kaba davrandı ve gerçekten gücendim. Yarın bunun çekilmesini istiyorum.” Luhan’ın sırıtışı genişlerken bir çift gözün ona nefret ve iğrenmişlikle baktığını fark etmemişti.

_‘Devam et ve istediklerinle mutlu ol, Luhan. Çünkü çöküşün yaklaşıyor ve bundan emin olacağım.’_


	23. İlişki 23 – Ben sana yetmiyor muyum?

 

_‘Luhan senden herkesin önünde özür dilemeni ve bunun çekilmesini istiyor. Bize geri dönmesinin tek yolu bu._

_Ve bu şovun devam etmesi için ona ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyorsun. İsterse bundan yakayı kurtarır._

_O yüzden yarın senden işbirliği istiyorum. Affedersin Tao-ah. Adil olmadığını biliyorum, sen sadece kendini savunuyordun ama Luhan’ın dediğini yap ve özür dile._

_Bunu hak etmiyorsun; sen çok nazik birisin Tao, ama beni anlayacağını biliyorum._

_-Kim Joonmyun’_

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Zitao, Joonmyun'un mesajını okurken elindeki telefonu sıkıyordu. Sinirden kuduruyordu. Okuduklarına inanamıyordu. Yapmadığı bir şey için suçlanan Tao’ydu ve Luhan egoist bencil pisliğin tekiydi. Tao yarın izleyecek olan Luhan’ın fanlarının gelecekti suçlamalarına, aşağılamalarına ve nefretlerine göğüs germek zorundaydı.

Hayat zirvede olmayan insanlar için adil değildi. Neden böyle olmak zorundaydı?

Tao herkesin önünde özür dilemek istemiyordu. Suçlu olan kendisi değildi ve tek yaptığı Luhan’a karşı kendini savunmaktı.

Tek yapmak istediği tasarımcıyı güzelce dövmekti böylece Tao ona herkese saygıyla davranmasını öğretebilirdi. Hak ettiği için Luhan’a tokadın ödemesini de yapmak istiyordu.

Toplum önünde özür dilemek Tao’nun yapacağı son şeydi çünkü gururu hatası olmayan  bir şeyde geri çekilmesine izin vermiyordu.

Ama şovda çalışan diğerleri ne olacaktı? Luhan gelmezse işlerini kaybedeceklerdi ve bunun olmasını istemiyordu. Tao sadece kendisini düşünemezdi. Onlar ikinci ailesi gibiydi ve onları yüzüstü bırakamazdı. Tao ne kadar çok çalıştıklarını ve işlerine taptıklarını gördükten sonra olmazdı. Tüm çabaları boşa gidecekti ve bunun olmasına izin veremezdi.

Ama ya gururu ne olacaktı? Lanet olsun. Tao ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Sinirle iç çekerek kendini koltuğa bıraktı ve gözlerini kapattı. Gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Birisinin odaya girdiğini fark etmemişti.

Kapıdaki kişi Tao’nun önüne gelerek onu endişeli gözlerle izliyordu.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Bebeğim?” Sehun seslendi ve valizini kapıda bırakarak sevgilisinin yanına koştu. Elini nazikçe Tao’nun omzuna yerleştirerek sıktırdı. Tao’yu bu durumda gördüğü için endişeliydi.

“Neden ağlıyorsun, hımm? Bunu sana kim yaptı?” sevgilisinin gözyaşlarının arkasındaki kişiyi tahmin etmesine rağmen yine de sormuştu Sehun. Sonuçlar çıkarmak ona göre değildi.

“Sehuna!?” Tao şaşkınca bağırdı. “Yarın geleceğini söylemiştin, bir şey mi oldu?”

“Konuyu değiştirme Tao ve bana cevap ver.” Sehun sertçe sözünü kesti ve sevgilisinin elini tutarak parmaklarını birleştirdi.

“Neden ağlıyorsun ve sana bunu kim yaptı? Lütfen. Beni endişelendiriyorsun. O yüzden benden bir şey saklama.” Bu sefer, Sehun’un sesi yumuşamıştı. Nazik ve endişeliydi.

Tao üzgünce iç çekti ve Sehun’un göğsüne sokularak tanıdık kokusunu içine çekti, içini rahatlamıştı.

“Kavga ettiğimiz için Luhan herkesin önünde özür dilememi istiyor ve eğer bir şey yapmazsam istifa edecekmiş.” Sehun’a yalan söylemenin yararsız olduğunu anlayınca doğruyu söyledi. Nasılsa gerçeği öğrenecekti saklamanın manası neydi.

Ama Luhan’ın kendisine tokat attığı kısmı atlamıştı çünkü Sehun delirirdi ve bu hiç iyi sonuçlar doğurmazdı. Ve ayrıca, Tao şu anda yaslanacak bir omuza ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Sevgilisinin duygusal desteğine ihtiyacı vardı, böylece yıkılmayacaktı.

“Ne?!” Sehun sevgilisine inanamayarak baktı. Luhan’ın Sehun’u yeniden elde etmek için, mutluluğunu kazanmak için bu kadar ileri gitmesine inanamıyordu.

Açıkçası Sehun kızmak istiyordu. Sehun’un dikkatini çekmek için Luhan’ın bu kadar umutsuz olmasına kırgındı. Kalbini kazanmak için başvurduğu yollar zavallıcaydı.

Ama aynı zamanda Sehun kalbini kırdığı için üzülüyordu çünkü Luhan onun yüzünden bu durumdaydı.

Luhan’ın Sehun’a olan aşkı onu mahvediyordu. Onu çok sevdiği için bencil ve duygusuz birisine dönüşmüştü.

Sehun korkunç birisiydi ve aşağılık birisi olduğu için insan denmeyi bile hak etmiyordu.

Ama ne yapacaktı? Sehun zamanı geri alıp zalim kaderi değiştiremezdi çünkü beş yıl geç kalmıştı. Acı çokta ruhlarına işlemişti ve unutulmuyordu. Sehun’un Luhan’ı perişanlığından kurtaracak gücü yoktu.

Ama Tao’yu Sehun’un bencilliğinden dolayı gelecekteki acıdan kurtarması için çok geç kalmamıştı.

Tao acı çekmeyi hak etmiyordu çünkü tek hatası Sehun gibi kalbi kırık birisini sevmekti.

Ve ne olursa olsun Sehun, Tao’yu Luhan’dan kurtaracaktı, dizlerinin üzerinde yalvarmak zorunda kalsa bile.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Hala giyinik olan Luhan ve o hafta için bulduğu oyuncağının paylaştığı öpücük derinleşmeye başlamıştı, Namjoon kapı zilinden dolayı geri çekilmek zorunda kalmıştı.

“Sanırım önce kapıya bakmalıyım.” Luhan geri çekilecekti ama boynundaki dudakların orayı dişlerini hissedince inlemişti. Kapı çoktan unutulmuştu.

“Ya da bakmamalısın.” Namjoon boğuk nefesini kulağına üfledi.

Uzun olanın saçlarını kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi Luhan. Hırsla öpmeye başlamıştı.

Ama kapının yeniden çalınmasıyla o anın bozulmasından hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

“Namjoon.” Luhan inleyerek uzun adamı kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve koltuktan kalktı. “İstediğin gibi beni almana izin vereceğim ama önce şu kapıya bakmam lazım.” Luhan hızla kapıya giderek açtı.

“S-Sehun?” Luhan nefesini tuttu.

Gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Gerçek miydi yoksa halüsinasyonlar görecek kadar delirmiş miydi? Sehun gerçekten önünde dikiliyor muydu?

Sehun’un sesini duyunca şüpheleri gitmişti.

“Luhan.” Sehun mırıldanarak gözlerindeki acıyla Luhan’a bakıyordu. “Konuşmalıyız.”

Luhan boğazındaki yumruyu zorlukla yutkundu. Gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu ve her an ağlayabilirdi ama bu sefer kendini tuttu.

Veda ettikleri o acı veren günden sonra Sehun’u görmek onu duygusallaştırmıştı. Luhan, Sehun’u çok fazla özlediğini kabul ediyordu ve umutsuzca yeniden kollarında olmak istiyordu.

Sehun’a karşı hissettiği özlem çok güçlüydü ve acı her geçen günü onu öldürüyordu.

O yüzden Luhan, Sehun’a sahip olmak için bildiği her şeyi yapıyordu. Beş yıl önce yaptığı gibi. Ama yararı yoktu. Luhan’ın çabaları her zaman felaketle sonuçlanıyordu.

Peki ya şimdi? Kelimeleriyle o gün Luhan’ın canını yakmamış gibi Luhan’la mı konuşmak istiyordu?

Luhan bir şey söylemek üzereydi ama aniden Namjoon yanında belirmişti. Ellerini Luhan’ın beline sarmıştı.

Luhan, Sehun’un gözlerindeki öfkeyi görmüştü ve bu içinde minicik bir umut kırıntısı yeşertmişti. Ama hemen umudunu geriye yolladı. Sehun’a umursadığını yeterince göstermişti.

“Dediklerimi boşver Luhan.” Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak soğukça söyledi. “Buraya geldiğimi unut ve işini böldüğüm için affet. Ben gidiyorum.” Dişlerini sıkarak konuştu ve arkasını döndüğü anda Luhan’ın konuşması onu durdurmuştu.

“Tamam. Sorunun neyse konuşalım. Namjoon da gidiyordu zaten.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Aptal sevgilinin özrünü durdurmam ve fikrimi değiştirmem için mi geldin buraya?”

“Ona aptal deme hakkına sahip değilsin Luhan.” Sehun tısladı. Luhan sırıtmıştı sadece. Sehun’un yüzündeki umutsuzluk ve öfkenin tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Ve evet, şu toplum önünde özür dileme şeyini durdurmanı istiyorum. Tao yanlış bir şey yapmadı ve böyle davranılmayı hak etmiyor. Lütfen, Luhan.” Sehun’un ifadesi yumuşamıştı ve üzgün görünüyordu. “Tao’ya bok gibi davranmayı bırak. Onun bir suçu yok. Onu rahat bırak ve buna dahil etme. Hepsini bana ver. Beni incit.”

Yenide Luhan’ın kalbi Sehun’un üzgün gözleriyle kırılmıştı. Bencilliğiyle Sehun’u yine üzdüğü için suçlu hissediyordu. Ama Luhan ne yapabilirdi ki? O da inciniyordu, Sehun’un onu fark etmesini istediği için yapabildiği tek şey Sehun’u incitmekti. Sehun artık Luhan’ı sevmiyordu.

Ve Sehun’un Tao’yu rahat bırakması için Luhan’a yalvarması Luhan’ın daha çok canını yakıyordu.

Sevdiğiniz kişinin başka birisine değer verdiğini görmek canınızı hiç olmadığı kadar yakardı.

Ama her zamanki gibi Luhan umursamaz davranacaktı. En iyi buydu.

“Ya durdurmazsam?”

“Her şeyi yaparım. İstediğin her şeyi.” Sehun iç çekti. “Ama lütfen, Tao’yu rahat bırak ve onu bir daha rahatsız etme.”

Yaşlar akmak için tehdit ediyordu ama Luhan kendini tuttu ve acısını maskeledi. “Öyle mi? Onu korumak için her şeyi yapar mısın? Onu gerçekten çok seviyor olmalısın.” Luhan acı bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Bana da böyle davranırdın. Beni de severdin.”

Sehun ona gözlerindeki anlamsız bakışla bakıyordu. “Luhan—“

“Tamam o zaman. İstediğini yapacağım ama—“ şeytani sırıtışı belirdi. “Benimle yeniden yat.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Romantik bir sahne olması gerekiyordu. Birbirlerine aşık iki insan tutkuyla öpüşüyordu.

Ama Huang Zitao gibi birisi için öyle değildi.

Çünkü çok sevdiğiniz kişinin başka bir adamın kollarında başka bir çift dudağı öptüğünü görmek oldukça acı vericiydi.

Gözlerinin önünde dünyası yıkılıyordu ve o anda Sehun’u hiç takip etmemiş olmayı diledi. Tao sorununu anlattıktan sonra onu öyle bıraktığı için Tao endişelenmişti.

Böyle ortadan ikiye ayrılmaktansa Tao o noktada ölmeyi nasıl da dilerdi. Daha fazla dayanamıyordu.

“Bunu bana nasıl yapabildin Sehun-ah?” parçalanan kalbiyle fısıldadı. “Ben sana yetmedim mi?” kendisini Luhan’ın evinin önündeki soğuk kaldırıma bıraktı.

Tao gecenin karanlığında acı içinde hıçkırıklarla sessizce ağlamaya başlamıştı.


	24. İlişki 24 – Sana dönülmez bir şekilde aşığım

 

“Neredesin?”

Yifan’ın telefondaki sesindeki endişe ve korkuya rağmen, ses tonu alışıldık şekilde nazikti. Yifan kalbindeki acısına başka bir tanesini eklememek için dikkatli davranıyordu o yüzden sesini olabildiğince nazik tutmaya çalışıyordu. Zitao’nun üzgün sesinden ve hıçkırıklarından kalp acısı çektiğini anlamıştı.

Konuşmak istiyordu ama sesinin kırık çıkmasından korkuyordu, yaşlar gözlerinden durmaksızın akarken dudaklarından bir hıçkırık döküldü. Tao konuşacak düzgün kelimeleri bulamıyordu, tek hissettiği içindeki acıydı. Sinirli ve üşümüş halde Luhan’ın evinden birkaç blok uzaklıktaki parkta salıncakta oturuyordu.

Her şey Zitao’nun dayanabileceğinden fazlaydı. Aklı, ruhu ve kalbi. Sehun’un kendisine verdiği acıdan dolayı derinlerde boğuluyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Dört yıl boyunca Sehun’un onu böyle inciteceğini asla hayal etmezdi.

Sehun’a körü körüne ve düşünmeksizin güvenmişti. Tao onu her şeyiyle sevmişti ve dört yıl önce acılarında boğulmaktan kurtarmıştı.

Ve Tao ona her şeyini vermişti. Sehun’u her şeyle tüm kalbiyle sarmalamıştı ama maalesef diğeri boşluğunu dolduracak başka bir şey aramıştı.

Sehun ona bunu nasıl yapabilmişti? Tao sevgili olarak ona yetmemiş miydi?

Luhan gibi daha başarılı ve daha çekici birisini aramıştı, ki gözleriyle görse hayatta inanmazdı. Zitao, Sehun’un Luhan’dan nefret ettiğini sanıyordu? Ama Sehun’un ünlü tasarımcıya karşı soğukluğunu ve düşmanlığını yanlış anlamıştı.

 _‘Muhtemelen ilişkilerini saklama yöntemiydi bu.’_ Tao sevgilisini böyle iyi bir oyuncu olduğu ve ona mükemmel bir şov sunduğu için hem alkışlamak hem de yumruklamak istiyordu. Sehun ve sürtüğü Oscar’ı hak ediyorlardı. İkisi de muhtemelen en iyi oyuncu ödülünü alırlardı çünkü onu mükemmel bir şekilde ayakta uyutmuşlardı.

Tao ikisinden de nefret ediyordu. Özellikle de piç sevgilisi Oh Sehun’dan. Ama nefretine rağmen ona olan sevgisinden vazgeçemiyordu.

Sehun’un Tao’ya duyduğu aşk sadık olmasına yetmeyecek kadar mıydı? Göstermelik miydi? Tao’nun Sehun’un acısını rahatlatmasına izin vermesi umutsuzluktan dolayı mıydı? Tao artık güzel değil miydi? Sehun onu sevmekten bıkmış mıydı?

Aklında milyonlarca soru vardı ve cevaplarını öğrenmeyi nasıl da çok istiyordu.

Ama açıkçası Tao soruların cevabından korkuyordu çünkü gerçeği öğrendiğinde yeniden acı çekmek istemiyordu. Şu anda yeterince çok acı çekiyordu ve bırakmak üzereydi.

Ayrıca, yüzleşirse Sehun’u kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Tao onu aldatarak işlediği günahtan dolayı Sehun’dan nefret edebilirdi ama hala onu önemsediğini görmezden gelemezdi.

“Lütfen bana cevap ver Zitao. Ne oldu ve neredesin? Endişeden ölüyorum.”

Konuşmak için tüm gücünü kullanmıştı Tao ama ağzında kırık bir fısıltı dökülmüştü. Önemli bir savaşı kaybetmiş asker gibi hala ağlıyordu.

“Nerede olduğumu sana m-mesaj atacağım.” Hıçkırıkları arasında konuşmayı başarmıştı. Neden katlanmak bu kadar zordu? Sesini güçlü çıkarmak için uğraşmamıştı bile, zaten elinde değildi.

“Ama lütfen buraya gel.” Tao çatlak sesiyle fısıldarken elindeki telefona sıkıca tutunuyordu, dayanacak güç arıyordu. “S-sana ihtiyacım var. Sende beni terk etme. Yalvarıyorum.” Daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Diğer hattan Yifan kalbinin sevdiği adamın hıçkırık sesleriyle ezildiğini hissediyordu. O da ağlamak üzereydi ama güçlü kalmak zorundaydı. _Zitao için, en azından._

Yifan en yakın arkadaşının Sehun’un Luhan’la olan ilişkisini öğrendiğini ve bu yüzden bu kadar kırgın ve umutsuz olduğunu anlamıştı.

Zitao’nun soğuk gecede umutsuz ve kırgın bir halde olduğunun düşüncesi damarlarındaki öfkeyi kaynatıyordu ve Sehun’un yüzüne iyi bir yumruk çakmak için elleri kaşınıyordu.

Yifan o bencil, egoist piçi yalvarana kadar dövmek istiyordu ama Tao’nun ona ihtiyacı vardı ve onu tek başına bırakamazdı. Sehun’la sonra ilgilenecekti.

“Tamam aşkım.” Yifan yumuşak fısıltıyla mırıldandı. “Bekle beni, seni koruyacağım.”

Bu onun şansıydı. Zitao’yu kendisinin yapmasının ve kalbini Sehun’un ellerinden kurtarmasının şansıydı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Zitao.”

Yüzünü ellerinden kaldırarak Tao yaşlı gözlerle karşıya baktı ve Yifan’ın endişeli gözlerle önünde dikildiğini gördü.

Tek kelime etmeden Tao tüm gücünü topladı. Salıncaktan kalkarak en yakın arkadaşının kollarına koştu ve Yifan’ın omzuna yüzünü gömerek ağlamaya başladı.

Yifan’ın tek yapabildiği en yakın arkadaşını dokunuşlarıyla teselli etmekti.

“Bana bunu nasıl yapabilir? Ben ona yetmedim mi de gidip onun gibi güzel ve başarılı birisini seçti? Söylesene!!!” Tao, Yifan’ın kucağından çekilmiş sinirle bağırıyordu. En yakın ağaca giderek sinirle bir yumruk çaktı.

Fiziksel olarak acı çekmesine rağmen duygusal acısıyla karşılaştırıldığında bu hiçbir şeydi. Daha çok acı veriyordu ve yavaş yavaş Zitao’yu öldürüyordu. Ağrıyan yumruğuna rağmen ağaca sinirle vurmaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç kere tekme atarak ağlamaya devam etmişti. İçindeki acı hiç geçmiyordu. Dayanması çok zordu.

Daha fazla bakmaya dayanamayarak Yifan onu kollarıyla sarmaladı ve Tao’ya arkadan sıkıca sarıldı.

Tao, Yifan’ın kollarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu, acısını atmak istiyordu ama Yifan’ın kollarını sıkıca sarmalamasıyla karşı koyamayacak kadar yorulmuştu. Yaşlar durmaksızın akıyordu.

Direnmeyi bırakan Zitao’ya sıkıca sarılarak konuştu Yifan. “Kendine ne yaptın Huang Zitao?!” ses tonu kızgın çıkmasına rağmen hala yumuşak ve acı çeker haldeydi. Bir damla yaş Yifan’ın yanağından süzüldü. Zitao gibi acı çekiyordu. Zitao için.

“Seni hak etmeyen birisi için neden kendine zarar veriyorsun?” Yifan kısılan sesiyle sordu. Çenesini Zitao’nun omzuna yaslayarak ona daha sıkı sarıldı, bırakmak istemiyordu.

“Bana bunu nasıl yapabilir Yifan?” Tao zayıf sesiyle sordu. Sesi acı doluydu.

“Ona her şeyimi verdim, kendimi unuttum. Onu tüm kalbimle sevdim ve ona en iyi sevgili olmak için elimden geleni yaptım ama o ne yaptı? Beni böyle incitti.” Bu sefer Tao gözlerini kapatmıştı. “Dört yıllık birliktelik onun için hiçbir şey anlamına mı geliyor? Bana sözler verdi, sonsuz sözleri… ve bu gerçekten canımı yakıyor.”

Yifan iç çekerek Tao’nun kolunu sıvazladı.

“Sehun kalpsiz bir canavar Tao. Ve bunu hak etmiyor. Sen benim gözümde en güzel insansın. Hayatın sana sunacağı en güzel şeyleri hak ediyorsun.” Gözlerinde yaşlarla içten bir şekilde konuşuyordu. İtiraf etmesi için yalnız bir zamanla olabilirdi ama ne yapabilirdi ki? Yifan artık hislerini saklayamıyordu. Kollarındaki bu sevimli pandaya onun başına gelen en güzel şey olduğunu ve çok sevdiğini kanıtlamak istiyordu.

Tao’yu 16 yıldır gizlice seviyordu ve Yifan aşkının Zitao’ya zarar vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Son nefesine kadar bitmeyecekti.

“Ve ben sana o hak ettiğin aşkı verebilirim.” Cesurca konuşmuştu. İçindeki cesaret gerginliğini ele geçirmişti.

Duyduğuna inanmak istemediği sözlerle Tao’nun kalbi teklemişti. Kafası karışık bir halde Yifan’a baktı.

“N-ne diyorsun—“

“Sana aşığım Huang Zitao. Senin bu en yakın arkadaşın sana geri dönülemez ve tüm kalbiyle aşık. Senin yanında olmak istiyorum.”

Hala şaşkın görünen Tao bir anda kollarına yığılarak bayıldı.


	25. İlişki 25 – Sevdin mi beni?

 

Sehun yeniden bu yatağa yatmayacağına yemin etmişti.

Luhan’ın yeniden hayatına girmesine izin vermeyeceğine söz vermişti. Sehun’un Luhan’ı sonsuza kadar bırakma anı Tao’ya sadakatsiz davrandığı son kez olacaktı. Sehun geçmişini geride bırakmaya söz vermişti.

Luhan’ın onu neden bıraktığı gerçeğini bilmesine rağmen sözleri konusunda sertti. Geri dönüp Tao’yu öylece bırakamazdı. Sehun, Tao’ya çok şey borçluydu çünkü kendisini acıdan kurtarmıştı. Tao, Sehun’a yeniden yaşama şansı vermişti.

Ve Sehun, Zitao’ya sonsuza kadar beraber olma sözü vermişti.

Ama kararları nafileydi ve günah işlemesi kaçınılmazdı. Sehun sözlerini unutarak yeniden Luhan’la beraber olmuştu.

Sakladığı itirafı vardı—Luhan her zaman en büyük aşkı olacaktı ve kalbinde anılarını gizlice saklayacaktı.

Kalbinin sesini dinleyin derler ama bu sefer Sehun’un durumu farklıydı.

Sehun doğru şey neyse onu yapmak zorundaydı ve Tao’yu seçmek doğru olandı çünkü Sehun için bu en iyi seçenekti. Luhan’la olanın aksine Zitao ile ilişkisinde her şey güzel ve güvendeydi.

İlişkileri işlevsizdi. Luhan’ı sevmek aynı anda hem kafa karıştırıcıydı, hem de zevk vericiydi. İkisini de öldürüyordu çünkü işleri nasıl yürüteceklerini bilmiyorlardı ve her şey zehir etkisindeydi. Luhan ve Sehun birbirlerine zarar veren çatlaklardı. Geçmişte yaşadıkları çoktan bitmişti, yalanlar ve aldatmacalarla doluydu. İlişkileri artık saf değildi. Beş yıl önce her şeyin yolunda olduğu zamanın aksine.

Sehun asla sahip olamayacağı bir şeyi istemekten, arzulamaktan gerçekten yorulmuştu. Ama uzak duramıyordu. Bilinci onu yiyip bitiriyordu ve sevgilisini Luhan’ın kötü oyunlarından kurtarmak zorundaydı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun, hımm?”

Düşüncelerinden çıkarak titremesine neden olan beline dolanan sıcak kollar ve omuzlarına dokunan dudaklarla kaşlarını çattı Sehun.

“Hiç.” Sehun basitçe yanıtladı ve tasarımcının ellerini onu gücendirmeden olabildiğince nazik bir şekilde belinden çekti.

Ama Luhan bırakmak yerine Sehun’un sıska bedenine daha sıkı sarılmıştı.

“Gitmem lazım Luhan.” Sehun kaş çatarak söyledi. “Tao muhtemelen beni bekliyordur. Tüm gece buradaydım.”

“Biraz daha böyle kalalım Sehun-ah.” Luhan yumuşak ve kederli bir sesle konuştu. Başını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı. “Beş dakika olsa bile. Lütfen? Daha sonra gitmene izin vereceğim.”

Yenilgiyle iç çekerek bir şey demeden Sehun başını salladı. Sonunda zırhını indirmişti. Biricik geyiğinin sıcaklığının onu sarmalamasına, yasak zevkinin tadını çıkarmasına izin verdi.

Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak bu anın çalınmış bir an olmadığını, yaptıklarının günah olmadığını, birisini incitmediklerini, her şeyin eskisi gibi olduğunu ve hala birbirlerine aşık oldukları için birbirlerinin sıcaklığının tadını çıkarmalarını hayal etmeye başladı Sehun.

Sehun kalbinin en derinlerinde Luhan’la bu anının sonsuza kadar sürmesini diliyordu.

Ama dilekler bazen gerçekleşmezdi.

Ne kadar çok istesek bile.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Evlerinin kapısını açtığında Sehun sevgilisinin koltukta oturduğunu gördü. Tao’nun yüzünün yaşlarla ıslak olduğunu fark edince kalbi sıkışmıştı. Onu rahatlatmak için birkaç adım yaklaşırken Sehun, Tao’nun ellerindeki albümü görünce olduğu yerde dondu.

Beraber oldukları zamanların anılarını barındıran albüm. Luhan ve kendisinin albümü.

Ellerinde onu acıyla sıktırırken Tao kendisini aldatan sevgilisine yenilgiyle bakıyordu, gözlerinde yaşlarla.

“L-Luhan seni terk edendi, biz karşılaştığımız zaman… Seni düzelttiğim zaman…” kırık bir fısıltıyla söyledi. Ağzından bir hıçkırık kaçmıştı. “Ve beni aldatıyorsun. Bunu bana nasıl yapabildin Sehun? O zaman yanında tek ben olduğum için beni onun yerine mi koydun?” daha sonra Sehun’un gözlerine bakarak dün geceden beri sormak istediği en zor soruyu sordu.

“Dört yıllık beraberliğimizde… sevdin mi beni hiç?”


	26. İlişki 26 – Sonsuz (Bitti)

 

_“Dört yıllık beraberliğimizde… sevdin mi beni hiç?”_

_‘Evet sevdim.’_ Aklı bunları söylemek istiyordu. Sehun bir şey söylemek istiyordu. Tao’nun onu incittiği için, baştan çıkarılmaya karşı koyamayacak kadar güçsüz olduğu için ve geçmişi unutamayacak kadar korkak olduğu için çok üzgün olduğunu bilmesini istiyordu.

Umutsuzca söylemek istediği çok şey vardı ama o anda Sehun sesinin kendisini terk ettiğini hissediyordu ve söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyordu.

Tek yapabildiği olduğu yerde donarak önündeki zayıf ve kırgın Zitao’ya bakmaktı. Ama kalbi önündeki görüntüyle kırılıyordu. Acı, öfke ve suçluluk kalbine saplanıyordu. Sanki birisi kalbini acımaksızın bıçaklıyordu.

“Bir şey de! Bana acıyormuşsun gibi bakma suratıma! Gerçeği bilmem lazım! Cevap ver bana!” bu sefer Tao çığlık atmaya başlamıştı ve sinirden elindeki kitabı yüzüne fırlatmıştı. Öfkesini çıkarmaya çalışarak yumruklarını Sehun’un göğsüne indirirken hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Tao’nun yumrukları içinde hissettikleriyle hiçbir şeydi. Sehun kendinden iğreniyordu. Tao böyle bir acıyı hak etmiyordu, o sadece körü körüne onu sevmişti. Hatalı olan Sehun’du.

_Hep o olacaktı._

“Ö-özür dilerim Zitao. Gerçekten çok üzgünüm.” Sehun sesi kırılarak söyledi. Diğerinin ellerini tutarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. Tao kendisini aldatan sevgilisinin kucağında debeleniyordu ama Sehun onu bırakmıyordu.

“Seni gerçekten sevdim ve bunu yaptım çünkü…” sevgilisinin yaşlı gözlerine bakarken sesi kısılmıştı. “S-seni korumak zorundaydım.” Sehun tüm samimiyetiyle söyledi çünkü gerçek buydu. Başta Sehun, Luhan kendisini baştan çıkardığı, kafası karıştığı ve Zitao’nun öğreneceğini hiç ummadığı için buna izin vermişti.

Sehun, Luhan’a hala aşık olduğu için suçlanamazdı. Hislerini ne kadar inkar ederse etsin gerçek her zaman gözlerinin önündeydi çünkü eski sevgilisiyle beraber olmaya başlar başlamaz Sehun tamamlanmış hissediyordu ve daha fazlasını dileyemiyordu.

Ama bu sefer Sehun’un nedenleri farklıydı. Luhan’la yeniden yatmasının sebebi Tao’yu yalnız bırakması için yaptıkları anlaşmaydı.

Sinirle iç çekerek Tao piç sevgilisinden uzaklaştı ve suratına tokadı patlattı. Sehun bir eli yanağında Zitao’ya şok ve inanamamazlıkla bakıyordu.

“Saçmalık! Ne kadar da iyi bir nedenmiş! Çok hoş gerçekten!” Tao alaycı bir şekilde konuşurken yaşlarını sertçe siliyordu. “Arkamdan beni Luhan’la aldattın ve bana sunabileceğin tek gerekçe beni korumak mı? Siktir lan, Oh Sehun! Ben aptal ya da dünkü çocuk değilim. Beni korumak için fazla bu.” Zitao alaycı bir şekilde güldü. “Bilmeseydin, başka şekilde yapardın piç!” göğsünü parmağıyla dürttü. “Beni çok incittin ve bunu yapacak kalbin olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

Sehun yutkundu. “Ama gerçeği söylüyorum Zitao-ah!” Sehun kendini savundu. “Evet, başta hislerim yüzünden kafam karıştığı ve Luhan beni baştan çıkardığı için yaptım ama vazgeçmiştim. Temize çıkmak istedim, Zitao. Bu ilişkiyi bitirmek istedim çünkü suçlu hissediyordum ve o beni çok incitmişti!” Tao karşı çıkmaya çalıştı ama Sehun araya girdi. “Gerçeği bilmek mi istiyorsun?! Açıklayayım o zaman!” Zitao, Sehun’a bir şey demeden bakıyordu. Sehun devam etmek için bu şansı kullandı.

“Eve geldiğimde ağladığını gördüğümde ve sen bana Luhan’ın seni küçümsediğini anlatınca, Luhan’la yüzleşmeye ve ne planlıyorsa onu durdurmaya karar verdim. O gece beni takip edeceğini düşünmemiştim. Onunla konuşmaya gittim. İncinmeni istemediğim için ona yalvarmaya hazırdım ve Luhan seni onunla yeniden yatmam karşılığında rahat bırakacağını söyledi ve ben—“

“Sende bunu kabul ettin, ha?” Tao Sehun’un yerine cümleyi tamamladı. Sehun başını sallayarak onayladı. “Evet, kabul ettim.”

Gerçeği bilmek onun için dayanılması zor bir acıydı ama ondan duymak bambaşka bir hikayeydi. Onu öldürüyordu.

Sonunda gücünü kaybedince Tao kendini soğuk yere bıraktı. Acıyla boğulurken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve göğsünü sıktırarak ağlamaya başladı. Sevdiği adamın önünde zavallı görünmek o anda umurunda bile değildi.

“Bana her şeyi a-anlatmalıydın Sehun. Seni affedebilirdim. Seni anlayabilirdim. Bir şeyler yapabilirdik. İstifa edebilirdim.” Tao hıçkırıkları arasında konuşmaya çalışıyordu, hızla başını iki yana sallıyordu. “Ama sen bunun yerine beni Luhan’la aldatmayı seçtin. Hala onu istediğin için beni incitmeyi seçtin.”

“A-anlamıyorsun. Ben—“

“İnan ya da inanma, anlıyorum.” Tao sevgilisinin sözünü kesti, gözlerinde kederli bir bakış vardı. “A-ama bana yalan söylediğini, beni aldattığını, bana sadık kalmamanı kabullenemiyorum.” Sehun’a bakmadan sonunda yerinden kalktı.

“Bana _sonsuz sözü_ vermiştin, peki nerede şimdi o söz?” Tao zayıf bir sesle sordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun’un tek diyebildiğiydi. Özür dilemişti ama Sehun’a yeterli görünmüyordu. Affedilmez bir şey yapmıştı. “Seni aldattığım için, kalbini kırdığım için beni affet. Seni seviyorum.”

Sehun’un ağzından ‘seni seviyorum’ cümlesini duyduğunda Tao’nun kalbi acıyla sıkıştı. O iki kelime önceden kalbini ısıtırdı ama şimdi o kelimelere inanmadığı için acıdan başka bir şey vermiyordu.

“Hayır. Beni sevdiğini söyleme çünkü sana artık inanmıyorum. Eğer beni gerçekten sevseydin, beni aldatmazdın. Sadece ben sevdim. Sen hala Luhan’a aşıksın, Sehun. Onu hiç unutmadın ve dile getirmesen bile bunu anlıyorum. Ama ben sadece senin bir seçeneğindim. İkinci seçimin. O seni terk ettiğinde yanında ben olduğum için. Seni neşelendirdim. Sana değer verdim ve seni koşulsuz sevdim. Bunu istemiyorum. Ben sadece bir seçenek olmak istemiyorum. Senin tek’in olmak istiyordum. O yüzden—“ Tao durakladı, devam etmek için cesaretini topluyordu.

“Burada bitirelim. Bu ilişkinin bitmesini istiyorum. Seni özgür bırakıyorum, Sehun-ah.”


	27. İlişki 27 – Kışkırtılmış

 

Sehun onu gitmemesi için ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Luhan’la ilişkisini bitireceğine göz vermişti. Sehun ilişkileri için bir şans istemişti ve kalmasını söyleyen kalbine rağmen Tao hislerinin kararının önüne geçmesine izin vermemişti. Aklının dediklerini takip etmişti.

Elinde valiziyle beraber yaşadıkları evi terk etmişti; yaşlar gözlerinden durmaksızın akarken beş yıldır tüm kalbiyle sevdiği adamı geride bırakıyordu. Başta gerçekten çok zordu ve neredeyse geri dönecekti ama vazgeçmeyecek kadar güçlü olduğuna kendini inandırmıştı.

Tao’nun büyümesi gerekiyordu. Kendisi için güçlü olmalıydı. Hayat Oh Sehun olmadan zor olacaktı belki ama dayanmak zorundaydı, hayat devam ediyordu.

İç çekerek Tao yaşlarla ıslanan yüzünü otobüsün camına yasladı. Nereye gittiğini bilmediği otobüsün camına…

_‘Yıllarca sevdim seni_

_Belki de sana yetmedim_

_Yalan söyleyerek ve bizi ayırarak_

_En derin korkumu fark ettirdin’_

Şarkı sözleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Göğsünde keskin bir acıya neden oluyordu ve onu kırılmış bir halde bırakıyordu. Neden bu şarkıydı? Sözleri resmen duygularına tercümandı ve bunu duymak canını yakıyordu. Mükemmel ilişkilerinin sonsuza kadar bittiği ve onu hiç sevmemiş olan sevdiği adamı kaybettiği gerçeğini suratına çarpıyordu.

Tao kullanılmış ve terk edilmiş hissediyordu. Sehun için böyle miydi? Dört yıldır birliktelerdi. Tereddüt etmeden bu adama her şeyini vermişti. Gözünü kırpmadan Sehun’a güvenmişti ve Sehun onu aldatmıştı.

_‘Delirdiğimi söylüyorsun_

_Yaptıklarımı bilmediğimi düşündüğün için_

_Ama bana bebeğim dediğinde_

_O olmadığımı biliyordum’_

İnsanların gözüne nasıl göründüğünü umursamadan Tao hıçkırıklarla ağlıyordu. Dün geceden beri yüzlerce kez ağlamıştı ve çok yorulmuştu. Yüzünü ellerine gömdü ve kalbindeki tüm acıyı ağlayarak atmaya çalıştı. Çok yorulmuştu, hem de çok… ölmek isteyecek kadar.

Güçlü olmaya çalışıyordu ama Sehun’u başka adamın kollarında gördüğü gecenin anıları beynini kemiriyordu, kaybediyordu ve yeniden parçalara ayrılıyordu.

_Hayat neden bu kadar kötü olmak zorundaydı?_

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Sehun’suz bir hayat iyiydi. Tao idare ediyordu. Normal bir yaşam sürdürüyordu ve artık her gece ağlamıyordu. Çoktan vazgeçmeye başlamıştı ve başkasına aşık olmaya gönüllüydü.

_Yalanlar. Yalanlar. Yalanlar ve iyi olduğuna dair sonsuz yalan. Son zamanlarda kendini yalanlarla avutuyordu._

Sehun’suz hayat iyi falan değildi. Tao nefes alamıyordu ve iki aydır bomboş bir hayat yaşıyordu. Ayrıldıklarından beri her gece ağlıyordu. Tao vazgeçemiyordu ve başkasına kalbini açamıyordu.

Özellikle de Zitao’nun yapmamasını söylemesine rağmen hala romantik hareketleriyle kalbini kazanmaya çalışan Yifan’a. Yifan’ı başkasının yerine koymak istemiyordu çünkü ne kadar kötü bir his olduğunu biliyordu. Piç eski sevgilisini bırakma sürecindeydi ve açıkçası vazgeçmek Zitao için çok zordu.

_Sehun ona hatırlanacak bir sürü anı vermişken çok zordu…_

Zitao vazgeçmek için önünde uzun bir yol olduğunu biliyordu.

“Yeniden yapıyorsun.”

Düşüncelerinde sıyrılarak yanına baktığında Yifan’ın sandalyede oturduğunu gördü. Tao şovlarını sürdürdükleri Jeju adasındaki otelin yemek salonundaydı. Tao kahvaltısını yapmak için gelmişti ve Kyungsoo yanında olduğu için tek başına değildi ama Kyungsoo’yu başkan yardımcısı çağırınca gitmek zorunda kalmıştı ve ısrarcı en yakın arkadaşı o sırada yanına gelmişti. Tao buna memnundu çünkü Oh Sehun düşüncelerinden kopması gerekiyordu.

Onu son gördüğünden beri iki ay geçmişti. Numarasını değiştirmişti ve Sehun ona sayısız mesaj gönderdiği ve aradığı için Sehun’la iletişimini kesmek istemişti. Sehun’u Facebook hesabından engellemişti bile. Ona bunu yaptığı için aptal diyebilirsiniz ama Sehun’dan kaçınması için en iyisi buydu.

“Ne yapıyorum? Kendi işime bakıyorum sadece.” Tao alaycı bir şekilde konuştu. Yifan’a düşüncelerini söylemek istemiyordu.

“Yüzün, tatlım. Yeniden yapıyorsun ve kayıp bir köpek yavrusu gibi görünüyorsun.” Alaycı sırıtışıyla konuştu. “Ve seni eve götürmek istememe neden oluyor.”

Yifan’a üzgün ifadesini göstermek istemeyerek sahte iğrenmiş ifadesiyle gözlerini devirdi Tao. “Yaa tabii. Her neyse.” Elini salladı. “Elime anlat bunları. Benimle bu şekilde flört etme çünkü havamı kaçırıyorsun.”

Zitao’nun alaylarına gerçekten alınmak istemiyordu çünkü ciddi olmadığını biliyordu. Yifan gülmeye başladı. Sanki dünyanın en mutlu adamıymış gibi gülüyordu ve Tao, Yifan’a kaş çatarak bakıyordu.

“Nedir bu kadar komik olan? Aklı sağlığından kaçan birine bakıyorsun ve beni böyle gördüğün için gerçekten utanıyorum.” Tao ona kızarak söyledi. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek en yakın arkadaşına bakıyordu. Yifan tam bir pislikti.

Kendini kontrol etmeye çalışarak konuştu Yifan. “Sen—sen sinirlendiğinde komik şeyler söylüyorsun. Köpüren pandaya benziyorsun.” Ve yeniden gülmeye başladı.

Homurdanarak cevap verdi Tao. “Delirmişsin sen. Senin gibi biriyle takıldığıma inanamıyorum.”

“Çünkü beni seviyorsun.” Yifan kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi ve kızaran Tao’ya sırıttı. “Ve senin için deliriyorum.”

Tao utandığını saklamak için homurdanmak üzereydi ama birisi araya girmişti ve şeytanın sesiyle kanı kaynamaya başladı. _Hayatını mahveden şeytan…_

Ah nasıl da unutmuştu? Bugün Luhan çekim için gelecekti. “Yani haberler doğruymuş. Sen ve Sehun ayrılmışsınız.” Luhan kibirli sırıtışıyla konuştu.

“Ve sende burada çalıştığın şirketin CEO'su ile takışıyorsun, tatlım.” Sahte üzülmüş ifadesiyle söyledi. Tao öfkesini kontrol etmek için yumruklarını sıkıyordu. Mümkün olduğu kadar olay çıkarmayacaktı çünkü Luhan’ın seviyesine inmek istemiyordu. Zitao olgun birisiydi.

“Aigoo, onu unutan bir sürtüğü seçmiş, yazık Sehunnie’ye.” Ama Luhan çok olmuştu ve durması gerekiyordu. Tao öfkesine yenilerek tokadı bastı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Şaşkınlık ve şok sesleri tüm yemek salonunu kaplarken herkes en iyi reality şovun iki başrolünün arasındaki sahneyi izliyordu. Mırıltılar dolanmaya başlamıştı ve bazı insanlar tüm sahneyi videoya alma cesareti bile göstermişlerdi.

Herkesin gözlerini üzerinde hissederek Luhan sonunda sürtük ifadesini bırakarak kurban ifadesine takındı. Tao’yla sonra ilgilenecekti, ona vurmasını ödetecekti. Şimdi masumu oynamak zorundaydı.

İnsanlar onu sineğe bile zarar veremeyen, iyilikten başka bir şey bilmeyen, uysal tasarımcı olarak tanıyordu. O yüzden oyunu kendine çevirmeye karar verdi çünkü bir taşla iki kuş vuracaktı. Nazik tasarımcı kimliğini koruyacaktı ve insanların gözünde Zitao’yu alçaltacaktı.

Herkes gördüklerine göre yargılardı. İnsanlar kör olarak doğmuşlardı ve hemen görünüşe aldanırlardı. Gerçeği aramaya çalışmazlardı bile.

Ve böyle meleksi bir yüz onun avantajınaydı.

“Neden?” Luhan şişmiş yanağını eliyle tutarak zayıf bir sesle sordu. Sesindeki kibirlilik yerini keder ve hayal kırıklığına bırakmıştı.

Onları izleyen millete baktı, sırıtmak istiyordu çünkü oyununa kanmışlardı. Luhan belki de aktörlüğü denemeliydi. İyi bir aktör olurdu.

Tao çevresine şöyle bir baktı. Herkes onları izliyordu ve yemek odasındaki insanlar yüzlerinde hayal kırıklığı ve onaylamazlık ifadesiyle ona bakıyordu.

Luhan imajını kötülemeye çalışıyordu.

Tao kendini savunacak ve herkese suçlu olanın Luhan olduğunu göstermek üzereydi ama Luhan aniden araya girdi.

“Sadece selam vermiştim, sana bir şey yapmışım gibi bana vurdun? Nasıl böyle kaba olabilirsin?” üzgünce ve insanların duyabileceği kadar seslice konuşuyordu. Sahte gözyaşları çoktan akmaya başlamıştı ve insanların sempatisini kazanmıştı.

“Ne diyorsun sen, Luhan?” bu sefer konuşun Yifan’dı. Gözlerinde tehlikeli parıltılar vardı. Luhan’ın değerli Zitao’suna yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı ve Yifan tasarımcının Tao’nun imajını zedelemesine asla izin vermezdi.

“Kes şu lanet aktörlüğünü ve saçma oyununu, tamam mı?” kızgınca konuşuyordu. “Sana tokat attı çünkü aniden gelerek kişiliğine mükemmel uyan bir şekilde onu aşağıladın.” Yifan sinirle Luhan’ı ittirdi. Tasarımcıya karşı olan öfkesini daha fazla içinde tutamıyordu. Tolerans gösterecek sabrı kalmamıştı. Luhan sınırını aşmıştı.

Kalabalıktan yine şok sesleri yükseldi ve bazıları ‘nasıl cesaret eder’ gibi mırıltılarla konuşuyordu. Keşke Luhan’ın masum yüzünün arkasındaki gerçek kişiliğini bilselerdi o zaman yanında olmazlardı.

Ama kınayan bakışlar Yifan’ın umurunda değildi. Luhan’ı azarladığı için antileri olacaktı muhtemelen ama yine umurunda değildi. Luhan’ın aziz olduğuna inanan aptal fanlarının nefretlerine katlanabilirdi.

Şimdilik Yifan geriye yaslanıp Luhan’ın Zitao’yu mahvetmesine izin veremezdi. Masum arkadaşını koruyacaktı.

“Pardon?” Luhan bağırdı. Aşağılayıcı sözler sarf etmemek için kendini sıkıyordu. Ona öyle sözler söylediği için Yifan’a vurmak istiyordu, buna hakkı yoktu. Yifan başkasının işine karışamazdı ve özellikle de Tao’nun yanında durmamalıydı. Tao, Luhan gibi yalnız kalmayı hak ediyordu. Tao’nun onu tüm kalbiyle koruyacak birisine sahip olmaması gerekiyordu çünkü bu haksızlıktı. Luhan bunu kabul edemiyordu, onun yanında kimse yoktu. Kimse onu acılardan korumak için yanında durmak istemiyordu. O kendi başınaydı. _Her zamanki gibi._

“Ne dediğinizi bilmiyorsunuz Bay Wu. Tokadı yiyen ve aşağılanan benim ama kalkmış onu savunuyorsunuz!” kendini korumak adına gözyaşları akıyordu. İçinden kendini tebrik ediyordu, bir ödülü hak ediyordu.

İzleyenlerden yine sesler yükseldi ve Yifan daha fazla dayanamayarak onlara döndü. “Burada işi olmayanlar! Dedikoduyu kesin ve hemen defolun! Yoksa güvenliği çağırıp sizi attırırım! Anladınız mı?” bununla beraber insanlar ayrılmaya başlamıştı.

“Önce sen beni aşağıladın!” Tao herkes gidince ilk kez konuşmuştu. Sesi öfkeliydi. “Aniden karşıma çıkıp hiçbir şey yapmadığım halde bana ucuz sürtük diyorsun. İlişkimi mahvettiğin için kıçına güzel bir tekme atmadığım halde! Burada kötü olan benmişim gibi hakaret ediyorsun bir de!” bir parmağıyla Luhan’ı göğsünden dürtmüştü. “Nasıl cesaret edersin! Kendinden başka bir şey düşünmeyen bencil sürtüğün tekisin.” Öfke yaşları gözlerinden akmaya başlamıştı. Gururunu bir kenara bırakarak Tao sinirle elinin tersiyle yaşları sildi.

En sonunda oyunu bırakarak konuştu Luhan. “Evet, öyleyim ve senin en büyük kabusunum, sürtük!” Luhan bağırarak ona alayla baktı. “Benim olanı çaldığın için her şeyini elinden alacağım. Kendinden başka kimseyi düşünmeyen bencil bir sürtük olabilirim ama ona sahip olmana izin vermeyeceğim. O bana ait! Sehun benim!”

Tao, Luhan’a iğrenerek bakıyordu. Çıldıracaktı. “Sen delirmişsin! Sehun’la ilişkimi mahvettin zaten, onu bıraktım. Gelmiş hala hayatımı mahvetmeye çalışıyorsun?! Adil oynamayan hilebaz, ruh hastası bir sürtüksün. Kalpsiz bir piçsin sen, Luhan. Senden nefret ediyorum!” ve yeniden Luhan’a tokat atmıştı. Yifan onu durdurmaya çalışmıştı ama Tao umursamıyordu, sınırını aşmıştı.

“Bu tokat ilişkimi mahvettin içindi!” ve yeni bir tane daha Luhan’ın yüzüyle buluştu. “Ve bu da kalpsiz olduğun içindi.”

“Seni orospu çocuğu!” Luhan, Zitao’ya saldırmak üzereyken birisi arkadan onu tutmuştu.

“Sehun-ah?!”


	28. İlişki 28 – Gerçek

 

“Luhan, lütfen.” Sehun alçak sesle konuşurken eski sevgilisinin kollarını nazikçe tutuyordu. Tao’ya zarar vermemesi için Luhan’ı tutuyordu çünkü Sehun çoktan Zitao’ya zarar vermişti ve her şey kendi hatasıydı. “Zaten çok fazla şey yaptın. Durmanın zamanı geldi.”

Luhan bir şey söylemek üzereyken Yifan araya girmişti. Yifan öfkeden kuduran gözlerle Sehun’a bakıyordu. Bakışlar öldürseydi eğer, Sehun çoktan ölmüş olurdu.

“Burada olmaman gerekiyordu, ne bok yiyorsun ha?” Yifan soğukça sordu. Sehun’la yüz yüze ilk karşılaşmasıydı ama öyle olsa bile Yifan kendisine gönderilen resimlerde onu görmüştü daha önceden. Ayrıca en yakın arkadaşının zayıf kalbini kıran piçi nasıl unutabilirdi?

Yifan, Sehun’a zarar vermek istiyordu ama Zitao hatırına olgun davranması gerekiyordu. Durumları zaten çok karışıktı ve Yifan Tao’nun omzuna yeni bir yük yüklemek istemiyordu.

“İşleri düzeltmeye geldim. Zitao olmadan hayatımın eksik olduğunun farkına vardım.” Sehun sertçe konuşmuştu ve hala Luhan’ı tutarken Yifan’a bakıyordu. Kendisine karşı olan düşmanlığını anlamıştı. Sehun, Yifan’ın Tao’nun en yakın arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordu çünkü Tao geçmişte ondan bahsetmeyi severdi ve Yifan, Zitao’nun kalbini kırdığı için kendisine öfkeliydi.

Dikkatini Yifan’ın yanında sessizce duran ve hiç kıpırdamayan Zitao’ya verdi. Zitao’nun gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ve Sehun suçlu hissediyordu.

“Yeniden özür dilemek ve affını kazanmak istiyorum. Bizim için zor olduğunu biliyorum ama umurumda değil. Yeniden bir şans istiyorum.” Sonunda Luhan’ı tutan eli gevşemişti, sonunda onu bırakıyordu. Yifan’ın delici bakışlarını görmezden gelerek cesurca Tao’nun yanına gitti ve elini tuttu. Tao elini geri çekmeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun bırakmıyordu.

“Kalbini kazanmanın, beni affetmenin zor olduğunu biliyorum; hepsine ben sebep oldum Zitao. Ben—“ Sehun duraklayarak boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Denemek istiyorum. Seninle yaşadığımız o güzel ilişkiyi kurtarmak için uğraşmama izin ver. Seninle geçirdiğimiz dört yılın heba olmasını istemiyorum.” Sehun sesindeki samimiyetle konuşuyordu. Tao bir şey söyleyecekken Sehun parmağını dudaklarına bastırarak onu susturdu.

“Bitirmeme izin ver, lütfen.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Güvenini ve kalbini yeniden kazanmaya çalışacağım ve olur da en sonunda hatalarımı affedecek güce sahip olamazsan o zaman hiçbir şey demeden kabul edeceğim çünkü seni bırakmak benim hatamdı ancak şimdilik yeniden gülümsemen için uğraşacağım. O yüzden bana katlanmaya çalış lütfen, artık yakışıklı yüzümü her gün göreceksin. Bu sefer batırmayacağım.” Sonunda eğilerek Tao’nun alnını öptü.

Eski sevgilisinin ağzından bu kelimeleri duyunca Tao nasıl hissedeceğini bilememişti. Büyük bir parçası ilişkilerini düzeltmek için Sehun’a bir şans vermeyi deli gibi istiyordu. Açıkçası Tao, Sehun’a hala deliler gibi aşıktı ve aşkı sayesinde her şeyi unutması zaman alacaktı.

Ama beynindeki sesler ona Sehun ne kadar üzgün olursa olsun vazgeçmemesini söylüyordu, diğeri onu aldatmasını kolaysa silemezdi. Sehun onu ilk aşkıyla aldatmıştı ve Sehun ona ne kadar söz verirse versin Tao artık inanmıyordu. Sehun’un son olacağını söylediği sözlerine inanmayı deli gibi istiyordu ama güveni kırılmıştı çoktan.

Silmeyi ne kadar isterse istesin yara izleri ruhuna işlemişti. Huang Zitao geçmişte edindiği en tatlı histen _–aşktan—_ korkuyordu artık.

“İstersen daha çok çaba, seni durdurmayacağım ama—“ elini eski sevgilisinden çekerken sesi fısıltı halindeydi. _‘Bu en iyisi,’_ kendi kendine düşünüyordu. “Senin sözlerine yeniden kanacak kadar kör değilim. Sana güvenemem.” Bununla birlikte Tao en yakın arkadaşının elini kavradı ve ikisi uzaklaştı.

Sehun öylece durmuş eski sevgilisinin gözden kaybolmasını izliyordu. Üzgünce iç çekti ve ayrılmak üzereyken kırık bir ses duyduğunda Sehun’un kalbi teklemişti.

“Tao artık seni istemiyor, Sehun.” Luhan’ın sesi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yumuşaktı ve Sehun gözlerini Tao ve Yifan’ın kaybolduğu noktadan çekti. “Seni unutmayı istiyor ama sen bana sahip olabileceğini bilmene rağmen hala onu istiyorsun. Seni her zaman istediğimi biliyorsun.” Luhan’ın sesindeki üzüntüyü duyabiliyordu Sehun. Sehun sonunda yüzüne bakmaya cesaret edebilmişti ve ilk aşkını gözyaşlarıyla görünce gardını indirmişti.

Beş yıl sonra Sehun’un hayatına girdiğinden beri Luhan zayıf olduğunu nadiren gösterirdi. Tanıdığı adamın nadiren karşılaştığını ender durumlardan birisiydi. Luhan’ın canı çok yanıyordu ve onu şu anda gösteriyordu.

Söyleyecek doğru kelimeleri bulamayarak Sehun sessizleşti, bakışları yere odaklanmıştı; Luhan’ın gözlerine yeniden bakarsa kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

“Biliyorum, seni sevecek en iyi insan ben değilim; seni çok incittim. Seni terk ettim ama seni korumak için elimden geleni yapmaya çalışıyordum. Seni yeniden bırakmayacağıma dair söz vermedim mi? Beni ne kadar uzaklaştırırsan uzaklaştır kalmaya gönüllüyüm. Sana her zaman geri geleceğim ve bunu sana sayısız kez kanıtladım, beni incitmeye devam etsen bile senin yanındayım hala ve sen yine de beni istemiyorsun. Onu bana tercih ediyorsun. Neden ben olamıyorum? Beni yeniden sevmen gerçekten çok mu zor? Beni severdin. Her bir şeyimdin!” Luhan hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başlamıştı. Daha fazla acıyı görmezden gelemeyeceği için tüm savunmasını yıkmıştı. Kalbi Sehun’un peşinde koşup onu sevmekten dolayı yorulmuştu. Bazen Luhan’ın Sehun’u bırakması en iyisi oluyordu ama bunu yapacak cesareti yoktu. Sehun onun hayatıydı ve Sehun’suz yaşamaz tüm hayatı boyunca edindiği en kötü tecrübeydi. Luhan bunu geçmişte yapmış olabilirdi; o zaman Sehun’suz yaşamaya zorlanmıştı ama bu sefer Luhan hayatta kalamazdı. Çoktan her şeyden vazgeçmişti.

“Çünkü kaybolan şeyleri geri getiremeyiz! Yıkım çoktan gerçekleşti Luhan! Biz batırdık her şeyi!” Sehun sinirle saçlarını çekiştirerek konuşuyordu. “Evet! Aramızda olanlara rağmen seninle olmak istedim. Hala sana aşığım ama kahrolsun ki seni yeniden seçemiyorum! Bana—hayır, bize çok zarar verdin. Acı ikimiz içinde dayanılmaz. Başa çıkılamayacak kadar çok yalan var, özellikle senin yalanların.” Sehun yeniden konuşmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. Sonunda dile getirme zamanıydı. “Beni bırakma nedenlerini çoktan öğrendim Luhan.” Sehun, Luhan’ın yaşlı gözlerine bakarak cevap arıyordu. “Annem yüzündendi. Bizi ayırdı. Sense hayallerimi korumak istiyordun.”

***Flashback***

**_Sehun POV_ **

_Luhan’ın sesini ablamın ağzından duyunca olduğum yerde donup kalmıştım. Bilinçsizce bir elimdeki anahtarları sıkıca tutuyordum. Aniden kalp atışlarım hızlanarak nefesimi kesmişti._

_Düşünebildiğim tek soru: neden?_

_Annem geçmişte Luhan’dan nefret ediyordu. Ona delicesine aşık olduğumu duyunca iğrenirdi. Alt tabakadan birisiyle çıktığım gerçeğini kabullenemiyordu. Ve Luhan’ın saklamak istediği utanç dolu geçmişi de cabasıydı. Ailemize yakışacak birisiyle çıkmamı istiyordu. Luhan’a deli gibi aşık olduğum için ona karşı gelirdim. Onu aileme tercih etmiştim çünkü onsuz yaşayamıyordum. Luhan benim için her şeyden önemliydi, onun için canımı bile verirdim._

_Ama o ne yapmıştı? Ona olan aşkımı heba etmişti. Beni çöp gibi bir kenara fırlatmıştı. Beni tek başıma bırakmıştı ve onun gibi birisine aşık olacak kadar kördüm. Ondan nefret ediyordum. Keşke onunla hiç tanışmasaydım. Beni kandırmıştı._

_Ama onu sevmeyi hiç bırakmamıştım._

_Ve şimdi geri dönmüştü – bu sefer beklenmedik bir şekilde beş yıl öncesinden daha güçlü ve daha iyiydi. Beni yeniden istiyordu. Onu ne kadar uzaklaştırırsam uzaklaştırayım, Luhan beni kendine çekiyordu. Başta karşı çıkmıştım ama sonra yeniden ona kendimi bırakmaya başlamıştım. Yıllar sonra bile ona karşı koyamadığım için kendimden nefret ediyordum._

_Neden onu unutamıyordum?_

_Ben zaten Zitao gibi mükemmel birisine sahiptim. Dört yıldır beraberdik ama tutku ve arzuya kapıldığım için duygularım sallantıdaydı. Zitao’yla ilişkimiz bu günahkâr aşkı fark ettiği anda biterdi._

_Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Kaybolmuş ve boşlukta gibiydim._

_Bu yasak aşka devam edecektim çünkü bu bulabileceğim en uygun bahaneydi. Nedenlerim vardı. Gitmemi engelleyen yalanlarım vardı. Gururum hala Luhan’a aşık olduğum için bu mahvolmuş ilişkiye devam ettiğimi kabul edemeyecek kadar yüksekti. Hayır. Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu. Beni çok incitmişti._

_Ama tek cevap her şeyi değiştirmişti. İlişkimizi kariyeri için feda ettiğini söylemek küçümseme olurdu. Bunu biliyordum ama hatırlamak acı veriyordu. Beni neredeyse öldürecekti. Sadece birisiyle başa çıkabilirdim o yüzden bu sefer tamamen uzaklaşacaktım. Arkama bile bakmadan uzaklaşacaktım._

_Luhan için yeterince değerli olmadığımı fark etmiştim._

_Bunu ilk başta görememiştim. Beni önemsememişti ve bu acıtmıştı. Beni geri alma fikrine takıntılıydı muhtemelen çünkü egosu ondan daha iyi birini bulduğumu kabul edemiyordu. Her şeye sahip olamayacağı fikrini kabul edemiyordu. Çoktan başkasının olduğum için beni istiyordu. Beni eskisi gibi sevmiyordu._

_Şu anda beni isteyen Luhan geçmişte sevdiğim kişi değildi. Çok değişmişti. Aşık olduğum adamı göremiyordum. Benim Luhan’ım böyle bencil değildi. Nazik bir kalbe ve iyilik ve saflıkla dolu güzel bir ruha sahipti. Arzularıyla başkasını incitemezdi. Aşkı saf ve koşulsuzdu._

_Luhan ün ve güçten dolayı gerçek kimliğini kaybetmişti. Popülaritesi hayatına egemen olduğunda saf kalbini kaybetmişti. İnsanlara kaba oyunlar oynayan bencil ve kalpsiz birisine dönüşmüştü. ~~Ve ben bir gün eski Luhan’ın geri döneceğini diliyordum~~. Keşke hiç gelmeseydi._

_“Hala orda mısın Sehun?” noonanın sorduğunu duydum. Hemen yanıt vermiştim ama sesim duygularla doluydu. Çoktan kararımı vermiştim. “Evet. Gelemem çünkü bir uçuşum var.” Kesinlikle bir yalandı. Uçuşum akşamdı ve hazırlanmak için birkaç saatim vardı ama gitmek istemiyordum. Büyük bir parçam hala karmaşık bir haldeydi ve annemin Luhan’la ilgili diyeceklerini öğrenmek istiyordu._

_“Sehun,” yalvarıyordu, sesi umutsuzlukla doluydu. Kafam iyice karışmıştı. “Annem sadece bir saatini istiyor. Geçmişte yaptıkları için annemden nefret ettiğini biliyorum ve bende.” Durakladı, sesi kırık çıkmıştı. Derin bir nefes alarak yeniden devam etti. “Ama lütfen, bir kere olsun gel. Sonuçta Luhan hakkındaki gerçeği bilmeyi hak ediyorsun.”_

_“Annemin dahil olduğu onun hakkında ne bilmem gerekiyor?!” öfkemi kontrol etmek için yumruklarımı sıkarak bağırdım. Aklıma milyonlarca olasılık geliyordu. “Luhan ve ben ayrıldık. Beş yıl önce ayrıldık. Onu çoktan unuttum noona. Ne bilmem lazım? Ve sen—“_

_“Buraya geldiğinde sana her şeyi anlatacakmış.” Ablam sözümü kesmişti. “Luhan’la artık işin olmadığını biliyorum. Tao’ya sahipsin ama bilmeyi hak ediyorsun. O yüzden lütfen annemi görmeye gel. Seni bekliyor.”_

_Yılmış bir şekilde iç çekerek en sonunda kabul ettim. Kalbimi gelecek olan bilgilere karşı hazırlıyordum._

_☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯_

_Taze çiçekleri hastane yatağının yanına koyduktan sonra annemin yanına gittim ve plastik sandalyeye oturdum. Gözlerinde pişmanlıkla bana bakıyordu. Çatlak ve kuru dudaklarıyla hafifçe gülümsemişti._

_“Sehun-ah. Sonunda geldin.” Zayıf bir sesle fısıldayarak elini uzattı ve tereddütle tuttum. Annemin böyle davranmasına alışkın değildim. Göz korkutucuydu ve her zaman sofistike lükse bağımlıydı. Annelik tarafını daha önce hiç göstermemişti._

_Ona bakarken annemin görünüşünün tamamen değiştiğini fark etmiştim. Çok fazla kilo kaybetmişti ve bu onu kırılabilir gösteriyordu. Saçları dökülmüştü; göğüs kanserinin son aşamasında gördüğü kemoterapinin yan etkisi olmalıydı._

_Aniden kalbime bir bıçak saplanmış gibi hissetmiştim. Yıllardır hissettiğim nefret yok olarak suçluluk ve korkuya dönüşmüştü. Annem ölüyordu ve ondan nefret ederek büyümeme rağmen onu sevdiğim gerçeğini değiştiremiyordum ve onu kaybetmekten korkuyordum._

_“Evet anne.” Yumuşak bir sesle yanıtlayarak elini nazikçe okşadım. “Uzun zamandır gelmediğim için ü-üzgünüm.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Hayatıma gömülüp kaldım.” Dürüstçe kabul etmiştim. Annem bana pişmanlıkla gülümsedi._

_“S-seni çok iyi anlıyorum oğlum. Beni görmediğin için bahanelere ihtiyacın yok çünkü sana iyi bir anne olmadığım için benden nefret ettiğini biliyorum. Ben hayattaki en kötü anneyim.” Üzgünce kıkırdadı. Yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu, görüşümün yaşlarla bulandığını hissediyordum. Evet, ne kadar iyi ya da kötü olursa olsun annemi yaşlı gözlerle görmek en acı verici şeydi._

_“Anne denmeyi hak etmiyorum ve iyi bir anne olamadığım için sen ve Sunhye için çok üzgünüm. Özellikle senin her şeyini mahvettim Sehun.” Hıçkırarak söyledi. Yaşlarla ıslanan yüzüne öylece bakıyordum. Tek kelime edemiyordum. Sonraki sözlerini bekliyordum._

_“Luhan’a çok aşık olduğunu ve onun da sana öyle olduğunu biliyorum. O gün mutluluğun için bana geldiğinde bunu gözlerinde görebiliyordum. Ama bencilliğimden dolayı, ikinizi ayırmakta kararlıydım.”_

_“N-ne?” dediklerine inanamıyordum. “A-ama Luhan benden ayrıldı, d-dedi ki—“ bilinçsizce sandalyemden kalkmış anneme şaşkınca bakıyordum. Aklım kaos içindeyken kalbim amansızca delirmişti ve acıyla atıyordu._

_“Hayır, Sehun. Luhan sana yalan söylemiş. Ona bunu ben yaptırdım çünkü seni bırakmazsa hayallerini mahvedeceğimi söyleyerek onu tehdit ettim ve senin için yalvardı.” Sesinden pişmanlık duyuluyordu. “Sana deli gibi aşıkmış belli ki.”_

_“Küçüklükten beri bir pilot olmak isterdin. Havada uçakları yönetmek ve çıplak ellerinle göğe dokunmak isterdin. Parayla ve ailenin yatırımlarıyla ilgilenmek yerine bunu tercih ediyordun. Luhan en büyük hayalini hep biliyordu ve onu kaybetmemen için seni terk etti. Sevmediğin birisiyle beraber olmanın ayarlanmasına karşı çıktığını da biliyordu. Aşksız bir evlilikten nefret ediyordun çünkü her zaman özgürce sevebileceğin bir ailenin arzusunu duydun. Kendi özgürlüğüne sahip olmak istiyordun ve Luhan bunu biliyordu. O hayaller senin mutluluk kaynağındı ve seninle kalmayı seçerse onları senden alacağıma dair onu tehdit ettim. Pilot olma hayallerine ulaşmaman için elimdeki tüm gücü kullanacağımı ve seni aile işlerinin başına getirteceğimi söyledim. Luhan seninle olmakta ısrar ederse seni New York’a gönderip Im Şirketlerinin varisi Yoona ile evlendirmekle tehdit ettim. Aşağılık olduğu için seninle beraber olmak için hiçbir değeri olmadığı gerçeğini yüzüne vurdum ama karşı çıkmak yerine önümde dizlerinin üzerine çöküp senin için ağladı. İstemeyerek senden uzaklaşmak için onu Fransa'ya gönderme teklifimi kabul etti. Senin mutluluğun onun için her şeyden çok önemliydi ve bu yaptığıma en çok pişman olduğum şey. Umarım beni affedebilirsin.”_

_Başımı öfkeyle sallayarak konuştum. “Seni affedemem anne. Öğrendiklerimden sonra olmaz. Zaman alacaktır. Yeniden mutlu olma şansımı mahvettin.” Odadan çıkarak çok geçmeden kendimi Luhan’ın evinin önünde bulmuştum ve Kim Jongin’e ait dudakları öptüğünü gördüğüm anda kalbim yeniden kırılmıştı._

_Daha fazla dayanamayarak bacaklarım tutmayana kadar koşmuştum. Her şeye yeniden başlayabileceğimizi düşünecek kadar aptaldım. Luhan beni artık istemiyordu._

_Başkasına beni kaptırdığı gerçeğini kabul edemediği için istiyordu beni. Artık farklı birisiydi ve Benim Luhan’ım ölmüştü. Annem onu öldürmüştü. Onu artık geri getiremezdim._


	29. İlişki 29 – Acı

 

Sehun tüm hikayeyi her şeyiyle Luhan’a anlatmıştı, Kai’yle öpüştüğü kısmı gördüğünü bile. Kalbi acıyla sıkışıyordu. Anıları hatırlamak kalbini acıtıyordu ama yapmalıydı. Sehun’un geçmişinden vazgeçmesi için her şeyini hatırlaması gerekiyordu. Hala Luhan’a aşık olmasına rağmen kapanışa ihtiyaçları vardı. Aralarında olanlar ve Luhan’ın korkuları Sehun için yeniden denemeyi zorlaştırıyordu.

Unutulacak çok fazla acı verici anı vardı. Sehun yüzleşmekten korkuyordu o yüzden Tao’yla ilişkisini kurtarmayı seçmişti çünkü ilk aşkıyla çabalamaktan çok daha iyi olacaktı her şey. Kulağa bencilce gelebilirdi ama Sehun daha fazla acıya dayanamazdı. Çok şey atlatmıştı.

Zitao’yla olmak Luhan’la olmaktan daha kolaydı. Tao’yla ilişkisi sıkıcı ve heyecansız olabilirdi ama güvenli ve emindi. Duygusal acıyı yeniden göze alamazdı. Çok fazlaydı.

“Ve keşke annemin planını bana önceden anlatsaydın. Bir şey yapabilirdim. İşe yaraması için bir şeyler yapardım. Yanımda kalman için pilot olma hayalimden vazgeçeceğimi bilmiyor muydun ama hayır—“ Sehun başını hızla sallayarak Luhan’ın kendisininki gibi yaşlarla dolu gözlerine bakıyordu.

“Hislerimi sormadan kendi kararını verdin. Sana olan aşkıma güvenmediğin için bu acıtıyor. Beni aşağılık olarak gördün. Bana olan inancını kaybettiğin için beni terk etti.” Sehun zayıf bir sesle söyledi.

“Hayır, Sehuna-h. Bu doğru değil. Asla öyle düşünmedim.” Luhan kollarını eski sevgilisine dolayarak sıkıca sarıldı. Yaşlarla ıslanan yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömerek daha fazla ağlamaya başladı. “Sana güveniyorum. Sana her zaman inandım ama o zaman annen bana bir seçenek bırakmamıştı. Yapabileceklerini biliyordum ve onunla oynamak istemedim, korktum. Seni asla aşağılık görmedim ve her şeyi riske atmak istemediğim için canımı yaksa bile seni bırakmayı seçtim. Ve seni incittiğim için özür dilerim. Hayatını zorlaştırdığım, yaptıklarım için özür dilerim. Ama sen olmadan yaşayamadığım için umutsuzdum. Geçmişte seni mutlu etmeye yemin etmiştim ama ben ne yaptım bak? Kararlarımdan dolayı her şeyi mahvettim ve seni artık incitmek istemiyorum. Bu sefer çabalamama izin ver. Yeniden seç beni.”

Luhan’ın sarılmasından geri çekilerek iki elini kısa olanın omuzlarına koydu. “Beni yeniden incitmeni istemiyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun üzgünce sordu. Luhan başını hızla salladı, umut göğsünde yükselmeye başlamıştı ama Sehun’un kelimeleriyle parçalanmıştı.

_“O zaman bırak beni Luhan. Senden bunu istiyorum. Seninle olamam artık. Biz eskiden olduğumuz kişiler değiliz. Her şey çok farklı.”_

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Paylaştıkları tutkulu öpücük acı-tatlıydı. İkisi de Tao’nun gözyaşlarını tadabiliyordu ama Yifan umursamıyordu. Şu anda aşık olduğu adamı öpüyordu ve önemli olan buydu.

Nefes almak için öpücüğü keserek alnını Yifan’ın alnına yasladı Tao. “Seni öptüğüm için özür dilerim. Kendimi kaybettim ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum.”

Yifan ona gülümsedi. “Anlıyorum, Zitao-ah.”

Yifan’dan çekilerek yeniden konuştu Tao. Sesi üzgün ve umutsuzdu. “Onu unutmak için ne yapacağım?”

Yifan iç çekerek Zitao’nun elini tuttu ve parmaklarını birleştirerek cevap verdi. “Onu artık düşünme ve bana bir şans ver.” Zitao’ya nazikçe gülümsüyordu. Yifan konuşurken Tao’nun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Onun sevdiğinden daha çok sevebilirim seni, sadece evet de ve kalbine girmeme izin ver.”

“Bir gün, Yifan, izin vereceğim.” Zitao uzun bir sessizlik sonunda cevap vermişti. “Ama şimdilik, unutmama izin ve eğer hislerimi bırakmaya hazır hissedersem o zaman sana izin vereceğim. Yeniden bir olduğunda kalbimi sana açmak istiyorum. Aşkımı en çok hak eden sensin.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Bu içeceği kabul etmelisin Zitao.” Sehun enerji içeceğini sinirlenmiş görünen Zitao’ya uzatıyordu. Makyaj odasındaki aynanın önünde otururken kişisel stilisti Victoria, Luhan’la olan çekimleri için Zitao’yu hazırlıyordu. “Sana enerjiyle dolduracak çünkü bunu aşkımla aldım. Bebeğimin yorulmasını istemiyorum.” Sehun göz kırptı.

Tao’nun affını kazanmak için her şeyi yapacağını söylediğinden beri bir hafta olmuştu. Bir hafta boyunca Tao’nun karşısına çıkmıştı, günün her dakikasında romantik sürprizlerle karşısına çıkması gizliden gizliye kalbini heyecanlandırıyordu.

Ama Tao kalbinin heyecanlanmasını sert duruşu ve ifadesizliğiyle saklıyordu. Sehun ona pek çok küçük ama anlamlı hediyelerle geliyordu ama onları almıyordu.

Ve Oh Sehun’u reddetmek gittikçe daha da zorlaşıyordu; güvenini ve affını kazanmak için çabalamasındaki samimiyeti ve istekliliği Zitao görürken zordu.

Eski sevgilisinin flörtöz hareketine gözlerini devirerek Tao kabaca konuştu. “Her neyse. Burada ne yapıyorsun? Güvenliğe seni almamasını emretmiştim.”

Zitao’nun sözlerini dikkate almayarak Sehun sırıttı. “Kendi yollarım var bebeğim.” Aralarındaki yakınlığı önemsemeden Zitao’nun kulağına eğilerek alayla söyledi. Tao uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Sehun ısrarcıydı. İkisi de Victoria’nın kıkırdayarak çıktığını gördüler. “Seni yeniden görmek için yapıyorum. Her zaman günümü tamamlıyorsun.” Sehun kulağına boğukça fısıldadı ve Tao’nun yanaklarının kızardığını görünce sırıttı.

Kabul etmekten nefret etse bile hala beraberlermiş gibi hissediyordu. Tao dudaklarını ince çizgi haline gelerek gülümsemesini engellemeye çalışıyordu.

 _‘Lanet olsun sana Oh Sehun. Böyle hissettirmek konusunda asla başarısız olmuyorsun. Argghhh! Afghlsfhgdsjklsdkjfh. Eğer bu aptal davranışına devam edersen sana yeniden aşık olabilirim. Lanet olsun, hayır! Olamaz!!!! Bir daha asla.’ Kalbi_ hızla atarken kendini azarlıyordu. Kendisini normal davranmaya ve eski sevgilisinin sözlerine kanmamaya zorluyordu.

Sevgilisinin sevimliliğine kıkırdayarak Sehun yaratıcı bir cümle bulmaya çalışıyordu. “Bir soru sorabilir miyim? Haritan var mı?” gülmemeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun’un ani konu değişikliğine kaş çattı Tao. “Sorun çok komik.” Tao mırıldanarak bir peçete aldı ve ellerini sildi. “Oradan bakınca tur rehberi gibi mi görünüyorum?” gözlerini devirdi.

Sehun, Tao’nun kaba yorumuna yüzünü buruşturdu ama incindiğini göstermemişti çünkü böyle davranılmayı hak ediyordu ve Zitao yumuşayana kadar beklemeye hazırdı.

“Hayır çünkü harika görünüyorsun. Bebeğim sana çok uyuyor.”

“Aman.” Tao soğukça konuştu. “Resepsiyona sor. Bende yok.” Sehun dudak büktü. “Ciddi bir soru değildi.” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu. Zitao ona inanmayarak bakıyordu. “Romantik bir aldatma sorusuydu. Senin ‘neden’ diye sorman lazımdı ve bende cevaplayacaktım.”

Homurdanarak vazgeçti Tao. “Neden?”

Kocaman sırıtarak yanıtladı Sehun. “Çünkü…” ortama biraz hava katmak için durakladı.

“Ne?” gözleri elinde okuduğu senaryoda olan Tao, Sehun’a dönmüştü.

“Okumayı bırak ve önce bana bak.” Sehun eğilerek çenesini kaldırdı ve Tao’nun gözlerinin içine baktı.

“N-ne yapıyorsun?” Tao aniden gerilerek rahatsız olmuştu. Utanarak kekelemişti. Ellerini çekmeye çalıştı. “Yaklaşma bana.” Uyarırcasına tısladı ama Sehun her zamanki gibi onu görmezden gelerek elini Zitao’nun yüzüne koydu ve nazikçe okşadı.

Tao’nun isteğini görmezden gelerek Sehun sonunda cevap vermişti. Sesinde samimiyet vardı. “Çünkü gözlerinde kayboldum ve burası çok güzel.”

“Sehun.” Tao sessizce mırıldanarak onu nazikçe ittirdi. Etkilenmemeye çalışıyordu ama yanaklarındaki kızarıklık başkasını söylüyordu. “Böyle şeyler söylemeyi bırak, lütfen. etkilenmiyorum.”

Üzgünce iç çekerek Sehun alçak ama pişman bir sesle konuştu. “Biliyorum, Zitao. Ama beni affedeceğine dair bir umut olduğuna inandığım için hala deniyorum.”

Tao eski sevgilisinin bakışlarından kaçındı ve yeniden elindeki senaryoya döndü. “Hala yok.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı ama Sehun duymuştu.

“Ama hala benimle konuyorsun ve bu iyi bir işaret. Hala bir şansım var.” Sehun iyimser bir sesle konuştu. “Ve varlığımdan hala etkilendiğini görebiliyorum. Basit ama etkileyici hareketlerle hala seni kızartabiliyorum. Hala buradayım, değil mi?” kalbini işaret ederek sordu.

“Sehun, dur. Ben—“ kelimeleri kapıdan gelen sesle bölünmüştü ve kapı aniden açılmıştı.

Kafasını kaldırdığında Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Arkasından gelen uzun ve güzel bir kadınla odaya giren Luhan’dı.

Kazara gözleri buluştu ve ilk aşkıyla girdiği savaştan bakışlarını ilk kaçıran Sehun olmuştu. Kendisine keder ve özlemle bakan o gözlere bakmaya dayanamıyordu. Güzel ve kederli gözleri rüyalarında onu bırakmıyordu. Sehun, Luhan’a böyle bakmaya devam ederse tabularını yıkabilirdi. Sehun onu bırakmıştı.

“Gidelim Jinri. Değerli zamanımı yararsız insanlara harcamak istemiyorum. Sevgilimin yanında olmayı tercih ederim.”

Tek yapabildiği tasarlanmış odaya doğru uzaklaşırken Luhan’ın sırtını izlemekti. Luhan bu sefer arkasına bakmamıştı, stilisti saçlarını yaparken dikkatini elindeki telefona vermişti.

Diğer yandan Tao her şeye tanık olmuştu. Birbirlerine özlemle baktıklarını görmek acı vermişti ve canını yakıyordu çünkü belli ki Sehun hala Luhan’a aşıktı ve Luhan da öyleydi.

Ama kalbi başka birine ait olduğu halde Sehun neden kendisi ve ilişkilerini düzeltme konusunda ısrar ediyordu?

Göğsündeki ağrıdan kurtulmak için iç çekerek konuştu Tao. “Sanırım artık gitmelisin Sehun. Senaryodan bazı yerleri ezberlemem lazım ve rahatsız edilmek istemiyorum.”

Zitao’ya yük olmak istemeyerek Sehun sonunda vazgeçti. “Tamam bebeğim. Anlıyorum.” Sehun eğildi ve Zitao’ya yanağından veda öpücüğü verecekti ama Tao yüzünü uzaklaştırmıştı. Sehun üzgünce güldü. “Bana karşı çok zalimsin.” Ses tonundan kırıldığı belli olmuyordu.

“Ama bu şu anda önemli değil. Hak ettim.” Sehun enerji içeceğini masaya bıraktı. Tao bir şey demeyerek kafasını salladı ve Sehun omuz silkerek gülümsedi. “Hoşça kal ve başarılar.” Sehun eliyle ‘fighting’ işareti yaparak kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı ama o kapıya ulaşamadan birisi içeri girmişti.

“Jongin.” Sehun zoraki gülümseyerek mırıldandı. Jongin ve Luhan’ın ilişkisini biliyordu. Sehun istemsizce kıskanıyor ve inciniyordu. Böyle hissetmemeliydi. Kıskanması bencilce olurdu çünkü artık öyle bir hakkı yoktu, Luhan’ı bırakan kendisiydi.

“Selam, Sehun.” Jongin gergin bir şekilde gülümsedi ve omzuna arkadaşça vurdu. “Sevgilimi görmeye mi geldin?” Sehun’un karamsar modunu aydınlatmak için alay etmişti ama işe yaramamıştı.

Sehun’un yüzü sertleşti. “Neden böyle bir şey yapayım? Sevgilin artık beni ilgilendirmiyor. O artık umurumda değil. Tao için geldim ben.” Sehun soğuk bir sesle konuşurken Kai’ye yumruk atmamak için ellerini sıkıyordu.

“Ah, anladım.” Jongin sırıttı ve bakışları Sehun’un arkasına yöneldi. “Bebeğim.”

“Jonginnie.” Sehun’un sesin kime ait olduğunu anlaması için dönmesine gerek yoktu ve bir saniye sonra Sehun’u görmezden gelerek Luhan, Jongin’in yanına geldi. Yaklaştıktan sonra eğilerek dudaklarını Jongin’inkilere bastırdı ve diğerini tutkulu bir öpücüğe çekti. İki aşık Sehun’u umursamadan önünde tutkuyla öpüşüyordu.

N’inci defa Sehun’un dünyası gözlerinin önünde yıkılıyordu ve izlemek yerine uzaklaşmaya başladı. Gözyaşları çoktan akmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun, Luhan’ı bıraktığını biliyordu ama onu başkasıyla görmek neden bu kadar acıtıyordu?


	30. İlişki 30 – SON

 

Pandanın dudaklarından bir iç çekiş kaçarken gözleri önündeki okyanusa takılmıştı ve bakışlarını yanındaki Sehun’a çevirdi.

Bazı şeyleri konuşmaları gerekiyordu. Ya da Tao’nun Sehun’a hislerini fark ettirmesi gerekiyordu o yüzden Sehun’u barın çatısına sürüklemişti.

Tao sonunda konuşabilmek için sesini bulmuştu ve aralarındaki sessizliği bozdu. “Sehun-ah.” Yumuşak bir sesle seslendi.

“Hmm?” Sehun hımlayarak Tao’ya bakıyordu; gözleri umutluydu ama inatçı adamı yıllardır tanıdığı için Tao o gözlerin arkasındaki kederi görebiliyordu. Çünkü aşık olduğu parıltılarını kaybetmişti. Sehun iyi olmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama aslında kalbi kırılmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’un kalp açısının arkasındaki neden Luhan’dı ve ne kadar inkar ederse etsin Zitao bunu biliyordu. İkisi de Luhan’ın Sehun’a ait olmayan dudakları öptüğünü sahneye tanık olurken bunu açıkça görmüştü.

O anda, Sehun’un neden olduğu ihanet, acı ve kalp ağrısına rağmen, Tao ona karşı acıma hissiyle dolup taşmıştı. Beş yıl önce Sehun’un soğuk görünüşünün aksine gerçek kalbini gördüğü zamanda olduğu gibi. Sehun’a hissettiği aşk nefretini yenmişti ve Tao’yla olmasa bile onun mutlu olmasını istiyordu.

Konuyu uzatmayarak Tao kelimelerin ağzından çıkmasına izin verdi. “İnkar etmeyi bırakmanı ve kendine karşı dürüst olmanı istiyorum. Ben—“

“Zitao, lütfen. Yeniden bu konuşmayı yapmayacağız.” Sehun araya girdi, yalvarıyordu. Ardından derin bir iç çekti. “Beni affedip ilişkimize bir şans veremez misin? Hala beni sevdiğini biliyorum ve bunu gözlerinde açıkça görebiliyorum.”

“Ne dediğini kulakların duyuyor mu, huh?!” Zitao’nun nazik ses tonu öfkeye bulanmıştı. Sehun’un kimi gerçekten sevdiği ve kiminle olmak istediği yalanlarından bıkmıştı. O kişi Tao değildi, başından beri o lanet olasıca geyik kılıklıydı.

Sehun’un hayal dünyasından çıkması lazımdı. Tao’ya karşı hissettikleri umutsuzluktu sadece. Sehun her şeyin iyi ve güvenli olduğu mükemmel bir ilişki istiyordu çünkü yeterince acı çekmişti. Hala acı çekmesine rağmen, Sehun’a o tür bir ilişkiyi verebilecek Tao’dan başkası değildi.

Dürüst konuşmak gerekirse Tao çok sevdiği adama öyle bir güven ve aşk vermek istiyordu. Ama bu ikisi için de adil olmazdı, özellikle daha çok kendi için çünkü aşkı karşılıksızdı ve ilişkileri yeniden kopma noktasına gelirdi. Sehun’un kalbi tamamen kendisine ait değildi ve Tao onu birisinin yerini dolduracak kişiyle değil olduğu kişi için seven bir adamla birlikte olmak istiyordu.

“Sen hala Luhan’a aşıksın, Sehun. Hislerini inkar ederek peşimden köpek gibi koşuyorsun, ne için?” Tao, Sehun’a hayal kırıklığı ve dargınlıkla bakıyordu. “Yeniden incinmekten mi korkuyorsun? Lanet olsun sana, Oh Sehun. Aşk mutluluk veren bir his değildir. Güçlü olmak için acı çekersin. Hayat mükemmel değil ve mutlaka bokluklar çıkıyor. İncindiğin zaman gerçekten sevdiğini söyleyebilirsin ama sen hala kaçıyorsun. Kaçmanın acıttığını biliyorum Sehun. Luhan seni beş yıl önce terk ettiğinde sefaletine tanık oldum. Seni kurtarıp düzeltmek için gönüllü ama sen onu sayısız kez reddediyorsun? Lanet olsun! Aptalın önde gidenisin. Karışıklıkları gidermek yerine hayatını öncekinden de sefil bir hale sokuyorsun. Gerçeği kabul edemediğin için ikimizi de incitiyorsun. Bana yaptığından dolayı acı çekmeyi hak ettiğini bilmemize rağmen, bunu istemiyorum çünkü senin aksine ben bencil değilim.” Tao duygularını kontrol etmek için derin bir nefes aldı. “Kendine dürüst olmayı öğren ve kalbini izle.”

“Luhan artık beni istemiyor, Tao.” Sehun sonunda itiraf etmişti. Sesi kederle doluydu ve bu Tao’yu yumuşatmıştı. “Benden bıktığı için Jongin’e sahip artık. Onu uzaklaştırdım. Kalmak için bana yalvarırken onu uzaklaştırdığım için şu anda başkasıyla mutlu. Onu yeniden kaybettim. Çok geç kaldım.” Sehun’un gözyaşları akıyordu, kendini kaybetmişti. Gerçek duygularını ortaya çıkararak utanmazca ağlıyordu; uzun zamandır içinde tuttuğu pişmanlık, acı ve öfke ortaya çıkıyordu.

Eski sevgilisinin başkası için böyle ağlamasına iç çekerek Tao kollarını ağlayan adama doladı ve yatıştırıcı sözlerle onu teselli etmeye başladı. Kalbi dayanamasa bile bir kereliğine de olsa konuşabilirdi.

“Aşkına ikinci bir şans vermek için çok geç değildir. Luhan hala sana aşık ve Jongin seni kıskandırmak için bir araç. Ona geri dönmeni umuyor. Seni gerçekten sevdiğini görebiliyorum. Sana olan aşkı için affedilmez şeyleri yaptı ama hareketleri yargılanabilir demek değil. Senin de öyle. İkiniz de seçimler söz konusu olduğunda bencil ve mantıksız oluyorsunuz. Çok fazla hata yaptın ve düzeltmenin zamanı geldiğine inanıyorum. Luhan’a geri dön, lütfen.” Tao yumuşak bir sesle konuşuyordu, yaşlar gözlerinden akarken kederle gülümsüyordu.

_Doğru olan şeyi yapıyordu ama bırakmak neden bu kadar acıtıyordu?_

“Z-Zitao-ah.” Sehun eski sevgilisinin gözlerine bakarak kekeledi. Ses tonu pişmanlık ve suçlulukla doluydu. “Bana karşı neden bu kadar iyisin? Sana çok acı verdim. Nezaketini hak etmiyorum.”

“Evet kesinlikle hak etmiyorsun. Ama ben sana acı çektirecek kadar bencil değilim. Vazgeçmek istiyorum çünkü hayat çok kısa ve pişmanlıklarım var. Güzel bir hayat istiyorum, senin de olmalı. Bırak beni ve sana dediğim gibi çok geç olmadan kalbinin sesini dinle.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Doğru olan şeyi yaptım, Yifan. Ama neden böyle acıtıyor?” Zitao yanındaki adama sordu. Yaşlar durmaksızın yanaklarından akıyordu. Tao’nun sesi kırgın ve üzgün çıkıyordu. Yifan’ın kalbi sıkışıyordu.

Arkadaşına sarılarak Yifan nazikçe elini pandanın saçlarında gezdiriyordu. En nazik ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı. “Çünkü doğru olanı yapsan bile bırakmak en acı veren şeydir, özellikle de senin için her şey demek olan birisini bırakmak. O kişi yanında olmadan yaşamak acı veriyor çünkü kalbin attığı sürece onunla olacağın fikrine alışmıştın.” Geri çekilerek Zitao’ya baktı ve ona gülümseyerek yüzünü kavradı. “Senin için bir şey hissetmeyen birisine tutunsaydın daha çok acı çekecektin. Sehun senin için doğru insan değil. İkimiz de onun kalbinin Luhan’dan başka birisine ait olmadığını biliyoruz.”

“Biliyorum.” Zitao kırık sesiyle fısıldadı ve uzun adamın elini nazikçe tutarak güç almaya çalıştı. “Ama dayanmak yine de çok acıtıyor ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.” Yüzünü Yifan’ın omzuna gömerek içindeki tüm kırgın duygularıyla ağlamaya başladı.

Kederle iç çekerek Tao’yu daha sıkı sardı Yifan ve sıcak, yatıştırıcı sesiyle konuşmaya başladı. Elini nazikçe arkadaşının sırtını koyarak okşamaya başladı. “Endişelenme, aşkım. Acını silmek için sana yardım edeceğim; kalbini aşk ve mutlulukla dolduracağım. Her zaman yanında olacağım. Sonsuza kadar bana sahip olacaksın.” Yifan aşkla konuşuyordu ve Zitao o anda sevildiğini hissetmişti.

Zitao yaşlı yüzünü kaldırarak kendisini her zaman nefessiz bırakan uzun olanın yoğun bakışlarına baktı. _“Yap, Yifan. Beni sana yeniden aşık et.”_

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Kadehlerimizi bu muhteşem projeyi başarılı bir şekilde bitirmemize kaldıralım. Şerefe!!” Joonmyun neşeyle çalışanlara söyledi ve çok geçmeden havayı çarpışan kadeh sesleri doldurdu. Hoparlörlerden duyulan canlı müzik sesi ve ‘Tasarımcı Luhan’ çalışanlarının sesleri her yerdeydi. Herkes Jeju Adasındaki son çekimi kutluyordu.

Herkes iki haftalık çekimin sorunlara rağmen bitmesini kutluyordu. İlk ve ana sorun Luhan’ın davranışı ve Tao’nun düşmanca tavırlarıydı.

İki ana star birbirlerine profesyonel davranma konusunda zorluk çekiyordu. Luhan’a göre bu kadar çok nefret ettiğiniz birisine karşı medeni olmak çok zordu. Tao profesyonel olmayı seçmişti ve olabildiğince çok komplikasyonlardan kaçınmıştı.

Ama Luhan, Zitao’yu rahat bırakmamıştı. Sataşacak bir şey buluyordu her zaman. Herkese karşı çok kabaydı, özellikle de Zitao’ya karşı. Tao’yu hakaretleriyle aşağılıyordu ve Tao daha fazla dayanamadığı için bir kavga baş gösteriyordu.

İkincisi ise Luhan’ın görevlilere ve şovun kameramanlarına gösterdiği sürtük davranışlarıydı. Dünya kendi etrafında dönüyormuşçasına kaba bir diva gibi davranıyordu. Herkese patronluk taslıyordu ve akşamdan kalma olduğu için kötü bir ruh halinde oluyordu. Tasarımcının kötü yanına denk gelirlerse herkese kızıp hakaretler yağdırıyordu. Luhan ayrıca çok emrediciydi ve her zaman çekime geç geliyor, çekimin ortasından sıkıldığı için aniden ayrılıyordu.

Herkes tasarımcının kaba davranışını görmezden gelmekte sıkıntı yaşıyordu; özellikle de kişisel stilisti Choi Jinri. Luhan’ın kötü davranışlarına en çok maruz kalan o’ydu.

Ama zavallı kız herkes gibi Luhan’ın davranışlarına katlanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Çekimin son gününde her şeye rağmen büyük bir iş başarmışlardı.

Herkesin kutlamalarını ve büyük bir iş başardığını duyduğunda Luhan kendinden emin bir şekilde gülümseyerek yanıt veriyordu. “Teşekkürler millet!” ses tonunda samimiyet yoktu ve sahte mutluluk vardı.

“Ama ben bunu ilk günden beri biliyordum. Boşuna en iyisi denmiyor bana.” Kendinden emin gülüşü kalabalığın gülüşmesine neden oldu ve Luhan kendi içeceğini yudumlarken şaşkınlıkla izliyordu. Yüzündeki sırıtışla kendini koltuklardan birisine bıraktı.

İlgisizce etraftakilerin kutlamalarını izliyordu. Luhan, Jongin’in yanında olmasını diliyordu ama diğerinin başka planları vardı maalesef.

Yanına gelerek tasarımcıyla fotoğraf çektirmek ve imza isteyen insanlar oluyordu ama Luhan reddediyordu. İlgiden zevk alıyormuş gibi davranacak havası yoktu.

Luhan insanların kendisini sevip sevmemesini umursamıyordu. Sonuçta insanların çekiciliğin etkilendiğini zaten biliyordu. Kimse Luhan’a karşı koyamıyordu ve herkes onu istiyordu.

Sehun hariç, herkes. Bu dünyada Sehun’un Luhan’ı önemseyen tek kişi olduğunu düşünmek komikti. Sehun’u koşulsuzca seviyordu ve diğeri onun hayatıydı.

Ama maalesef duyguları karşılıksızdı. Sehun geçmişte Luhan’ı sevmiş olabilirdi ama artık sevmiyordu.

Sehun, Luhan’dan nefret ediyordu ve bu bir gerçekti.

Aniden farkındalık hissi ona çarpmıştı. Luhan’ın hayatını tamamlaması için Sehun’a ihtiyacı yoktu. Parmağını sallamasıyla herkese sahip olabilirdi çünkü o sadece Asya’da değil dünyada tanınan ünlü Luhan’dı. Pek çok fanı vardı ve herkes onun sevgilisi olmak istiyordu o yüzden neden Sehun’un, basit birisinin, onu sevmesini istiyordu? Sehun etrafındaki hayranlar deniziyle karşılaştırılınca hiçbir şeydi. İlk aşkı mücevherlerin içinde basit bir taştı.

Ama aslında işler öyle yürümüyordu. Sehun kalbi aşkı öğrendiğinden beri Luhan’ın her şeyi olan adamdı. Luhan kendisini önemsemeden Sehun’a her şeyini vermişti.

Sehun’u unutmayı nasıl da çok diliyordu. Eski sevgilisinin kendisi için bu kadar önemli olmamasını nasıl da çok diliyordu. Sehun’un muhteşem geceler geçirdiği başka birisi olmasını nasıl da çok dilerdi. Sehun’un geçmişte anıları olduğu basit bir kalp çarpıntısı olmasını nasıl da dilerdi.

Ama maalesef işler böyle işlemiyordu. Sehun, Luhan’ın kalbine sahipti. Sehun denemeye korktuğu için sahip olamayacağını bildiği adamı sevmek Luhan’a acı veriyordu. Daha güvenli ve emin bir ilişkisi olacağı için Sehun Zitao’nun peşinden koşuyordu.

Böyle bir kalp acısı sizi içten içe yavaşça öldürüyordu. Katlanması zordu.

Kalbinizin istediğine sahip olamadıktan sonra her şeye sahip olmanın anlamı neydi ki? Hayata yeniden bir şans vermek için şanslı olabilseydi Luhan, Sehun’a yeniden sahip olmak için her şeyini feda ederdi çünkü Sehun’suz bir hayat hiçbir şeydi.

_Luhan kaybolmuştu._

Yalanlar… yalanlar… yalanlar… ve iyi yaşadığına kendini kandıracak binlerce yalan.

Luhan kendisine yalan söylediğinin farkındaydı. Korkunç gerçeğin arkasına saklanarak yalanlara inanmayı seçmişti çünkü sevdiği adamın en çok kıskandığı kişiyle ellerini birleştirmiş aceleyle dışarıya çıktıklarını gördüğünde kalbi atmayı kesmişti. Kalbini tutan bir el varmış ve acımadan sıktırıyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. Var olmayan el kalbini acı verircesine sıktırıyor, nefesini kesiyor ve ölmek istemesine neden oluyordu.

Luhan, Oh Sehun’u başkasıyla görmenin yeterince katlanılabilir olduğunu düşünüyordu. Acısını onu mahvedemeyecek kadar kalın duvarlar ördüğünü sanıyordu.

_Ama hayır, yanılıyordu. Yanılıyordu._

Yaşlar gözlerinden akmak için uğraşırken nefes almasını zorlaştıran yumru boğazına oturmuştu. Ama büyük bir oyuncu olarak Luhan güçlü görünmeyi seçmişti. Cebinden mendilini çıkardı ve kalp kırıntılarını silmeye başladı; kimse tasarımcının ağladığını fark etmemişti, herkes kendi işine bakıyordu.

_Kimse Luhan’ı umursamıyordu nasılsa._

Sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes alırken Luhan yerinden doğruldu ve ayakları onu VIP bölümünden dışarıya, gerçek partinin olduğu ve insanların eğlendiği yere sürükledi. Luhan’ın ihtiyacı olan acıdan kurtulmaktı.

Bara giderek bir şişe votka sipariş etti ve sıvı geldiğinde kapağını açarak kafasına dikti. Boğazındaki yanma hissini görmezden gelerek hepsini tek seferde içmişti.

8 shot attıktan sonra alkolün damarlarını istila ettiğini hissediyordu; çakır keyif olan Luhan lavaboya giderek kendisini kabinlerden birisine kilitledi. Kimsenin yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi görmesini istemiyordu çünkü birisi yakalarsa kariyeri mahvolurdu.

Klozetin kapağını kapatarak Luhan deri ceketinin iç cebine sakladığı şeyi çıkardı.

Kapağını titrek ellerle açarak Luhan solunum çubuğunu aldı ve işaret parmağı ve başparmağının arasına sıkıştırarak kokain tozunu içine çekti. Kokain onu geçici bir süreliğine bulutların üzerine çıkaracaktı.

Başının hafiflediğini hissederek Luhan erkekler tuvaletinden çıktı ve tüm akıl sağlığını kaybederek dans pistine gitti. Bu gece, Luhan hayatının diğer değersiz geceleri gibi kendini unutacaktı.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

Daha fazla kendi başına olmaya dayanamayarak, her zaman acısını silmek için acıya başvurmaktan ve kalbindeki özlemden dolayı Luhan ağlamaya başladı; sonunda gerçekliği kaybetmiş ve kendini sefaletinin içine bırakmıştı. Kalbi pelte haline gelmeli ve daha fazla hissetmemeliydi. Bu tür acıya alışkın olmalıydı ama başaramıyordu. Luhan daha fazla başaramıyordu.

Barın dışına çıkarken yaşlardan dolayı görüşü bulanıklaştığı için sendeleyip nerede düşecekken insanlar ona garipçe bakıyordu. Luhan daha fazla insanların kendisini böyle görmesini umursamıyordu. Herkesin önünde incinmiyormuş gibi davranmaktan yorulmuştu.

Yaşlar gözlerinden akarken Luhan sonunda gürültülü yerden çıkmıştı. Dışarıdaki soğuk Ocak akşamını umursamıyordu. Karanlık sokakta nereye gittiğini bilmeden yürümeye devam ediyordu.

 _Sehun_ —Luhan’ın düşünebildiği tek şey buydu. Luhan adını bağırarak ona gelmesi için yalvarmak istiyordu ama Sehun’un aşkı için yalvaracak gücü yoktu artık. _Luhan’ın kalbi artık onu istemeyen birisine tutunmaktan çoktan yorulmuştu._

Sonuçta Sehun artık adını bile duymak istemiyordu. Luhan beş yılın her şeyi değiştirdiğini kabul etmek zorundaydı. Sehun çoktan Tao’yu tercih etmişti ve artık onunla beraber olmak istemiyordu yani Sehun geri gelmeyecekti.

_Sevdiği ve hayatı boyunca seveceği tek adamı kaybetmişti._

Luhan durmaksızın ağlıyordu. Gözleri yerde amaçsızca yolda yürüyordu. Karşıya geçmek üzereyken aniden ortaya çıkan hızlı bir arabanın tekerlek sesleri duyulmuştu.

Kendini ölümden geri çekmek için çok geçti çünkü Luhan zaten içinde ölüyordu ve sonunun gelmesini istiyordu. Arabanın kendisine çarptığını hissederken Luhan’ın kanlarla kaplanan bedeni soğuk zemine yığılmıştı.

Luhan’ın bedeninden akan kanların asfalta yayıldığını görür görmez Sehun hızla Luhan’a koşturdu ve geyiği kollarına aldı.

“Luhan!!!” Sehun bağırarak Luhan’ın başını elleri arasına aldı ve onu uyandırmak için nazikçe sarsarken gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu. “Lütfen gözlerini kapatma ve dayan. Seni hastaneye götüreceğim. Ölme. Beni yeniden bırakma. Her şey için çok üzgünüm aşkım. Seni çok seviyorum. Sensiz yaşayamam.”

“S-Sehun-ah…” Luhan’ın zayıf sesi duyulmuştu, gözleri kapanmak üzereydi ama kanlı eliyle Sehun’un yanağını sevgiyle okşamayı başarmıştı. “S-seni çok seviyorum, sakın bunu unutma.”

_Ve Luhan sonunda Sehun’un yüzünü bırakarak gözlerini kapatmıştı._


	31. Son Söz

 

Kendi dudaklarının üzerine en tatlı öpücüğü konduran bir çift dudak hissedince Luhan’ın gözleri hızla açılmıştı ve Sehun’un güzel yüzü onu karşılamıştı. Sehun ona sevgiyle gülümsüyordu ve ayrıldıklarından beri ilk kez Luhan 8 yıl önce kalbini çalan adamı görmüştü.

Luhan kalbinin mutlulukla patlayacağına emindi; yıllardır kalbindeki boşluk dolmuştu ve tüm acısını duvarlarını yıkarak götürüyordu. Sonunda yıkılmıştı ve tamamen özgürdü.

“Sonunda uyandığına çok memnunum aşkım. Beni bırakmadın. Hayattasın.” Sehun fısıldadı ve genişçe gülümsedi. İki aylık bilinçsiz geçen sürecin sonunda Luhan’ın uyanmasıyla mutluluk gözyaşlarını sonunda bırakmıştı.

Luhan kendi mutluluk gözyaşlarını hissediyordu. Sehun’un gülümsemesi her zamanki gibi güzeldi ve Luhan bunu görmeyi deli gibi özlemişti. Acıyla başa çıkmak için aklının ona oynadığı oyunlardan birisi değildi. Sehun gerçekti ve sevgilisi ona aşkla bakıyordu. Eskisi gibi.

“Bu bir rüya değil. Sen gerçeksin.” Luhan boğuk sesiyle fısıldarken eliyle Sehun’un yüzünü okşuyordu nazikçe. Her şey mükemmel ve gerçek hissettiriyordu. “Onu değil de beni seçmişsin gibi bana gülümsüyorsun. Ve seni hissedebiliyorum.” Yaşlar sonunda gözlerinden akarken yumuşak bir sesle konuşuyordu ama gözyaşları acıdan değil mutluluktandı. Luhan sonunda tamamlanmış ve canlı hissediyordu.

“Evet, beni hissedebilirsin çünkü gerçeğin. Bunların hepsi gerçek.” Sehun sevgilisinin alnına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu ve o an Luhan dünyadaki en değerli insan gibi hissetmişti ve her şey ona yeterdi. Sehun’dan başka hiçbir şeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Mutlu olmak için tek ihtiyacım olanın sen olduğunu bu kadar geç fark ettiğim için özür dilerim. Seni incittiğim için özür dilerim. Seni sevilmiyor ve değersiz hissettirdiğim için. Seni sayısız kez uzaklaştırdığım için. Ama yine de sen söz verdiğin gibi kaldın. Aşkına değer vermediğim için özür dilerim. Her şey için üzgünüm. Aptallığım yüzünden seni yeniden kaybedecektim ve yaşadığın için çok mutluyum. Affet beni Luhan. Sana hala aşığım. Beni yeniden sever misin?” Sehun tüm duygularıyla ve gözyaşlarıyla konuşuyordu. Luhan başını sallayarak onun gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Özür dilemek zorunda değilsin Sehun-ah. Özür dilemesi gereken kişi benim.” Luhan’ın ses tonu eskisi nazik ve yumuşaktı. Diğerinin alaycı ses tonu gitmişti ve Sehun 16 yaşından beri sevdiği Luhan’ın geri geldiğini fark etmişti. Gülümsedi ve Luhan bu gülümsemeyle ağlamaya başlamıştı ama söyleyeceklerini duymalıydı.

“Hayatta pek çok yanlış karar aldım ve bunun yüzünden sana ve diğerlerine çok zarar verdim. Bencil ve kalpsizdim. En iyisi olmak, insanların gözünde yeterince değerli olmak ve böylece seninle yeniden olabilmek için olan arzumdan kör olarak gerçek kendimi kaybetmiştim. Senin gibi değerli birisini hak etmeyen değersiz bir çöp olduğuma inanıyordum çünkü ben kirli ve lekeliydim.” Luhan konuşurken ses tonu çatlamıştı. Sehun diğerinin yüzünü kavrayarak başparmağıyla yaşlarını sildi.

“Neden böyle bir şey söylüyorsun Lulu? Sen benim gözümde en güzel insansın ve her şeyi hak ediyorsun. Sen çok değerlisin.”

Başını iki yana sallayarak fısıldadı Luhan. “Anlamıyorsun Sehun-ah ve sen bilmeseydin belki daha iyi olurdu.”

Ellerini Luhan’ın yüzünden çekti ve diğerine inanmazlık ve hayal kırıklığıyla bakarken konuştu. “İlişkimizin bu sefer yürümesi için birbirimize bir şeyler yapmayı ve yalanları kesmeliyiz, tamam mı?” Sehun diğerinin gözlerine bakarak bir şeyler arıyordu. “Bana güvenmiyor musun?”

“Tabiki güveniyorum. Sen güvenebileceğim tek kişisin ama sana gerçeği söylersem benden iğrenmenden korkuyorum! Seni yeniden kaybetmek istemiyorum!” Luhan sesindeki umutsuzlukla konuşuyordu ve ses tonunun yükseldiğini fark edince hemen Sehun’a özür dilercesine baktı. “Özür dilerim. Sana öyle bağırmak istememiştim. Çok gerginim ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

Özrü görmezden gelerek Sehun sert ama nazik bir sesle konuşmaya devam etti. “Seni bir daha asla bırakmayacağım Luhan.” Luhan başını salladı ama tedirginlik ve korku ifadesine yansımıştı. “Ben—“ Luhan daha fazla bir şey demeden Sehun hemen araya girdi.

“İğrenmeyeceğimi biliyorsun çünkü seni anlamaya çalışacağım ve bunu yürüteceğiz. Ama lütfen Luhan. Bana söylemek zorundasın.”

Yenilgiyle iç çekerek Luhan, Sehun’a karşı kaybetmişti. Sehun’a her şeyi anlatmanın mükemmel zamanlamasıydı bu böylece kalbi sonunda kin ve acıdan arınacaktı.

Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak Luhan ağzını açtı ve uzun zamandır sakladığı gerçeği dökülmeye başladı. “Beş yıl önce, Fransa’ya gitmeden önce. Tecavüze uğradım.”

**_*Flashback*_ **

_5 yıl önce – Luhan’ın ayrılışından 2 hafta öncesi_

_“Ben-ben—“ diyeceklerimi söylemek için cesaretimi topluyordum. Her şey acı çekiyordu; aklım, ruhum ve en çok kalbim. Sanki hiç var olmamış gibi ortadan kaybolma düşüncesi görmezden gelinemeyecek gibiydi. Bir şansım olsaydı, sevdiğim kişiyi korumak için yalanlar söyleyeme cesaret edemezdim._

_Sehun’un mutluluğu benimkinden daha önemliydi. Bencil kararım için gelecekte benden nefret edebilirdi ama bu en iyisiydi. Onun özgürce yaşayabileceği hayatına ve özgürlüğüne sahip olmasını istiyordum. Hayallerini gerçekleştirecek kadar özgürce yaşayabileceğim. Gözyaşlarına, acısına ve mutluluğuna tanık olmak için yanında olmayacaktım ama güzel gülümsemesinin ve melodik kahkahasının anıları bir gün mutlu olacağı ve yavaşça ölen kalbime rağmen devam edeceğimi hayal etmem için yeterliydi._

_Başka bir hayatta, güzel aşkımız hatırlanacaktı ve o zaman geldiğinde sonsuza kadar sürecekti. Kimse onları durduramayacaktı. Ama şimdilik aşkını özgür bırakmalıydı. Umarım üstünden gelmek için başkasını bulabilirdi. Onun en iyisine sahip olmasını diliyordum._

_Derin bir nefes alarak konuştum. “T-teklifinizi ka-kabul ediyorum. İstediğiniz buysa Fransa’ya gideceğim ama lütfen…” cesurca annesinin ifadesiz gözlerine bakarak konuşmaya devam ettim._

_“Sehun’un hayatını yaşamasına izin verin. Küçüklüğünden beri başarılı bir pilot olma hayalini gerçekleştirmesine izin verin. Onu bırakın ve söz veriyorum, bir daha onu görmeyeceğim.” Sesim umutsuzluktan kırık çıkıyordu. Yaşlar gözlerimden akarken gururumu görmezden gelerek diz çöktüm ve merhameti için yalvarmaya başladım._

_“Oğlunuzun mutluluğunu elinden almayın. Hayalleri çok güzel. Onlara çok değer veriyor ve hayallerini korumak için her şeyi yaparım.” Hıçkırarak dizlerine sarıldım ama beni paçasına yapışan kirmişim gibi tekmeleyerek ittirmişti._

_“Lütfen.”_

_“Tamam o zaman… sonunda senden kurtuluyorum.” Memnun olmuş gülümsemesiyle konuşmuştu. “Senden kurtulmanın bu kadar basit olacağını bilseydim daha önceden yapardım.” Ses tonu alaycı ve eğlenmiş çıkıyordu. İnsanların mutsuzluğundan mutlu olan insanlar olmasına inanamıyordum. Nasıl bu kadar kalpsiz olabiliyordu?_

_“Sehun’a hayatını yaşaması için izi vereceğim ama bir şartla; ondan uzak duracaksın. Hayatından tamamen kaybolmanı istiyorum.” Bana alayla gülümseyerek yeniden konuştu. “Senin gibi bir çöp yığını oğlumu hak etmiyor. Onu lekeleyeceksin ve senin gibi bir piçin bunu yapmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Asla.”_

_Eğilerek yaşlı gözlerimin içine baktı, bakışlarımı kaçırmaya çalışmıştı ama çenemi zorla kavrayarak ona bakmaya zorladı ve tırnaklarını etime geçirdi. Dokunuşundaki soğukluğu hissedebiliyordum ve korkuyla titredim. “Ve sana nasıl bir sürtük olduğunu göstereceğim. Güven bana tatlım.” Yüzünde şeytani bir sırıtış belirdi._

_“Bundan sonra, nereye ait olduğunu fark edeceksin. Ve Oh Sehun’u sevmek yaptığın en büyük hata olacak.” Bununla beraber ayağa kalktı ve beni orada tek başıma bıraktı. Ama çok geçmeden 6 kişilik bir gruba benim ne kadar kirli birisi olduğumu göstermek için emirler yağdırmıştı._

_Onları durdurmak için direnmiş ve yalvarmıştı ama hepsi beni duymamış gibi davranmıştı. Çığlıklarım kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyormuşçasına davranmışlardı ve acımadan beni kirli bir oyuncak gibi tekrar tekrar kullanarak oynamışlardı. Ruhumun her köşesi onların kirli dokunuşları ve iğrenç öpücükleriyle lekelenirken kimse beni kurtarmamıştı._

_“Sehun, lütfen kurtar beni.” Zayıfça ve ruhsuzca mırıldandım. Tanımadığım birisi yara bere içindeki kirli öpücükleriyle beni lekelerken gözyaşlarım artık kurumuştu. Lekelenmiş ve çöp gibi hissediyordum. Artık saf değildim. Kirlenmiştim. İğrençtim ve değersizdim._

_Ve o andan itibaren ölmeyi diledim. Ölürsem her şey iyi olacaktı._

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

“O anda ölmeyi diledim. Ölürsem her şey iyi olacaktı.” Luhan kırık sesiyle konuştu. Bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu. Kontrolsüzce titriyordu ve Sehun sevgilisine sarılmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu.

Sehun da ağlıyordu çünkü Luhan’ın yıllardır yaşadığı her şey ve ihtiyacı varken yanında olamamak çok zor olmuştu. Annesine Luhan’ı mahvettiği için öfke doluydu ve yaptıkları için onu asla affetmeyecekti. Yaptıkları affedilmez ve çok zalimceydi. Luhan’a hak ettiği hayatı yaşatacaktı. Hayatının aşkını mahveden herkesin ceza çektiğinden emin olacaktı. Onları elleriyle öldürecekti.

Sehun ondan beş yıl boyunca nefret ettiği için pişmandı. Korkunç hissediyordu ve Luhan onu koşulsuzca severken onu incittiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Sehun, Luhan’ın yaptıklarını hak etmiyordu. Luhan’ı hak etmiyordu.

“Ama seni düşündüm ve o anda ölmek etki etmemeye başladı. Gülümsemeni, sesini ve her şeyini hatırladım…” Luhan duraklayarak Sehun’un yaşlı yüzüne baktı, parmaklarıyla tek tek yaşlarını siliyordu. “Senin için en iyisini istedim. Artık kirli ve lekeli olmama rağmen senin için en iyisi olacaktım; senden ayrılmak ölüm bile olsa seni sevmediğim yalanını söylediğim geceyi unutacaktım. Tüm acılara göğüs gerdim. Yapabileceğimin en iyisinin bu olduğunu düşünerek… Sonuçta seni kendi iyiliğin için bırakmıştım. Sana doğru zaman geldiğinde geri dönecektim ve geri döndüğümde seni almak için yalvarmaya yemin etmiştim. Ne kadar zor olursa olsun affını dileyecektim ve seninle kalmaya gönüllü olduğumu sana kanıtlayacaktım. Her şeyi planlamıştım.”

“Ama sevgilin olduğunu öğrendiğimde her şey başıma yıkıldı ve seni kaybettiğimi anlamıştı. Bunu kabul edememiştim. Evet, kendime aşkını sunacak birisini bulmanın iyi olacağını söylemiştim ama bunu söylemenin daha iyi olduğunu fark etmiştim. Seni kaybedemezdim. Geri dönmek istemiştim ama değerli olmadığım için yapamamıştım. O yüzden bu sefer daha sert denedim ve sonunda bugünkü halime ulaştım. Herkes tarafından saygı duyulan ve sevilen ünlü bir moda tasarımcısı. Herkes bana bakıyordu ve gururlu hissediyordum çünkü sonunda başarmıştım. Artık daha iyi birisiydim ve seninle olabilirdim. Sonunda seni hak etmiştim. O yüzden yeniden hayatına girmeye karar verdim ve bu sefer neye mal olursa olsun seni geri alacaktım. Ve özür dilerim. Çünkü seni geri almak isterken seni incittiğimi fark etmedim. Özür dilerim. Ben korkunç birisiyim ama lütfen beni affet. Mahvettiklerimi düzeltmem için bana bir şans ver, lütfen. Senin için değişmek istiyorum.”

 “Bende özür dilerim Luhan. Gerçekten.” Sehun nazikçe konuşurken Luhan’a merhamet ve şefkatle bakıyordu. “Evet, bize yeniden bir şans vereceğim. Aramızdakiler düzeltmek zaman alabilir ama bir gün her şeyi unutmayı öğreneceğiz. Sonuçta biz kırılmadık, büküldük sadece.”

Kalbindekileri söyledikten sonra Sehun nazikçe Luhan’ın yüzünü kavradı ve içinde hissettiği tüm duygularla geyiğin dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Öpücük geçmişte yaşadıkları arzu ve şehvet dolu öpücükler gibi değildi. Basit ve daha derindi. Sevgili oldukları zamanki öpücükleri gibiydi.

Beş yıl önceki gibi, birbirlerine delicesine aşık ve genç oldukları zamanlardaki gibi…

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Göz açıp kapayana kadar iki yıl geçmişti. Çok fazla şey olmuştu, çok fazla şey değişmişti. Özellikle de Yifan ve Zitao’nun hayatında.

İlk yıl her şeyle başa çıkmakla geçmişti. İkisi için işler zordu. Birisi geçmişin anılarıyla acı çekerek dört yıllık ilişkisini unutmaya çalışıyordu.

Huang Zitao.

Evet, Zitao sabahları acısını düşünmüyormuş gibi davranıyordu. İnsanları, kendini bile iyi olduğuna inandırmıştı. Sonunda özgürdü, Sehun’u ve ona olan aşkını bırakmayı öğrenmişti ama gece çöker çökmez ve insanların gözleri üzerinden kalkar kalkmaz Zitao sonunda yıkılıyordu ve yatağında sessizce gece boyunca ağlıyordu.

Ama neyse ki Zitao acısıyla başa çıkarken yalnız değildi çünkü o gecelerde yanında olan birisi vardı. O kişi sabırla gözyaşlarını silerek Tao’yu sevgiyle sarmalıyordu. Zitao uyuyana kadar pandanın kulağına şarkı söylüyordu.

Wu Yifan – ruh eşi ve 16 yaşındayken aşık olduğu ilk kişi.

Yifan, Zitao’nun yanından ayrılmayı reddediyordu. Zitao sahte gülümsemeleriyle Yifan’ı kandıramıyordu. O Tao’nun en yakın arkadaşıydı, gerçek arkadaşlığı beraber öğrenmişlerdi. Tao’nun ağlamalarını görmek kalbini kırsa bile Yifan onun yanından ayrılmıyordu.

Tao’nun onu sevmeme ihtimaline rağmen Yifan ayrılmayı asla düşünmemişti. Artık Yifan için önemli değildi. Yifan’ın tek istediği o anlarda Tao’nun yanında olmak ve ona omuz vermekti.

Yifan tüm acı, kedere, yalnızlık ve hayal kırıklığına tanıklık ediyordu ama yine de gülümseyerek bir gün her şeyin iyi olacağını anlatıyordu ona.

Hatırladığı aşkıyla bir anda dökülmeye başlayan yaşlara tanık olmuştu; hatta en kötülerini görmüştü ama ona arkasını dönüp diğerini sefaletinde yalnız bırakmak yerine Yifan onu yeniden gülümsetmek için en aptalca şeyleri yapmıştı.

Bir yıl boyunca her şey değişmişti: Zitao, Sehun’un bıraktığı yaralarını iyileştirmeye başlamıştı. Yifan, Zitao’nun iyileştiricisi olmuştu. Onu aşkıyla sarmalıyordu ve ikisi de vazgeçmeden tutunmuşlardı.

İkinci yıl ilk yıla göre daha iyiydi. Bunu söylemek için uzun bir zaman almış olabilirdi ama Zitao sonunda geçmişteki aşkından vazgeçmişti. Artık acı ya da keder yoktu çünkü tek hissettiği mutluluk ve huzurdu.

17 Temmuz 2015 bir Cuma gecesi saat 23:11’de Namsan Kulesi’nde binlerce yıldızın altında Zitao sonunda Yifan’a evet demişti. Aşk ve mutluluk sonunda her şeye değmişti ve zamanı sonunda gelmişti. Yifan, Zitao’yu kucağına alarak döndürürken onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini tüm dünyaya haykırıyordu.

Yifan yorulduğunda diğerini indirmiş ve gözlerindeki şefkatle sevgilisini kendine çekmişti. Alnını alnına yaslayarak hırıltılı nefesle sevgi dolu sözcükleri mırıldanmıştı.

“Bana bir şans verdiğin için teşekkür ederim Tao. Sana bir söz vermeyeceğim çünkü sözler bozulmak içindir. Ben mükemmel değilim ve insan olduğum için hatalarım oluyor ancak seni dünyadaki en mutlu, sevgi dolu insan yapmak için elimden geleni yapacağım. Seni mutlu etmek için neler yapacağımı öğreneceğim, seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum, o kadar çok ki sana doğum günlerinde, yıl dönümlerinde hediye olarak tüm Gucci’leri satın alacağım. Sen mutlu olduğun sürece hiçbir sorun yok. Seni ara sıra seme olmana izin verecek kadar çok seviyorum ama her zaman olmaz çünkü sen bir ukesin—Ouch!! Bebeğim, bu acıttı. Ama cidden seni kocaman seviyorum ve bunu söylememe izin ver: seni kalbim attığı sürece seveceğim. Son nefesime kadar seni seveceğim ve Tanrı bizi ayırana kadar yanında olacağım.”

“Aynısı benim içinde geçerli Yifan.” Tao mutluluk gözyaşları arasında konuşuyordu. “Tanrı bana seni verdiği için ne kadar minnettarım bilemezsin. En kötü günümde beni yalnız bırakmadın.  Sana gelene kadar, kalbimdeki yaraları unutup seni sevebilene kadar beni sabırla bekledin. Her zaman senin olacağım. Sen beni hak eden tek kişisin. Seni seviyorum bebeğim! Hayatım boyunca seni seveceğim.” Tao nazikçe diğerinin yüzünü kavradı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi.

O gece havai fişekler güzel gökyüzünü aydınlatırken iki aşık sahip oldukları aşk ve tutkuyla öpüşüyordu.

Zitao’nun kırık kalbinin parçaları sonunda birleştirilmişti ve yeniden bir bütün olmuştu. Hepsi Yifan sayesindeydi. Gökyüzündeki aydınlık gibi içinde bulunduğu bir yıllık hüzün en yakın arkadaşına hissettiği aşkla aydınlanmıştı.

Tao tüm dünyaya yeni bir hayata başlayabileceğini ve sonunda onu tüm ruhu ve kalbiyle sevecek doğru kişiyi bulduğunu haykırmaya hazırdı.

**_The END._ **


End file.
